Error de identidad
by Sakura Kuran-Haruno
Summary: Botan es aceptada en un prestigioso instituto pero este comete un pequeño error a la hora de la inscripción, haciendo que ella comparta habitación con dos hombres. ¿Saldrán los tres bien parados de esto?
1. Nuevo inicio

**Bueno como les prometí aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste, como ya saben los primeros capitulos siempre son algo aburridos porque es una especie de introducción pero en este fic en el segundo capi ya hay algo de acción. Que lo disfruten y se diviertan.**

** ~Nuevo Inicio.~**

Hacía un calor infernal ese día, una hermosa joven de largo cabello azul claro anudado en una coleta de caballo alta caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Mushillori. Buscaba un instituto privado, había aprobado el complicado examen y al mudarse a esta ciudad había podido coger plaza en ese instituto. Las plazas eran muy difíciles de conseguir pues era un instituto muy exigente. La joven recogió su cabello dentro de una gorra roja y lo dejó ahí dentro para poder mantener la nuca un poco más fresca, definitivamente ese día hacía demasiado calor.

Por fin lo había encontrado, al estar en una ciudad prácticamente desconocida había tardado muchísimo más en encontrarlo de lo que pensaba. La joven entró y fue a secretaría a hacer su inscripción. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos, anchos de gimnasia azul oscuro, una camiseta roja con el escudo de su antiguo colegio y unas zapatillas blancas. Esos colores resaltaban muy bien su blanca piel, no era muy alta, más bien de metro cincuenta y siete o cincuenta y ocho.

La joven se llamaba Botan, era muy alegre y despistada y siempre ayudaba y daba todo por sus amigos. ¡Oh, sus amigos! ¡Cómo extrañaría a sus amigos! Rellenó los últimos apartados de la solicitud de inscripción y le dieron un uniforme, después salió del recinto para dirigirse a buscar trabajo y así no hacer que sus padres pagaran tanto.

Encontró una cafetería no muy lejos de su nuevo instituto, entró y preguntó por el dueño del local, le dio su currículum. Si no estaba equivocada esa cafetería era la de un amigo de su padre, donde buscaban una camarera enérgica para ayudar con la tienda. Después de terminar su entrevista de trabajo le dieron su uniforme y su horario. Había sido aceptada en los dos sitios que le interesaban, esperaba con ansias que llegara mañana para poder ponerse manos a la obra y demostrarles a los señores Yukimura que no habían hecho una mala elección y de paso a lo mejor hacia algún amigo.

Al día siguiente la joven se levantó temprano, estaba ansiosa, quería empezar a trabajar. Se probó su uniforme que consistía en un vestidito rosa hasta las rodillas y un delantal morado, le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba su esbelta figura ya que aunque no fuera muy alta o no tuviera un cuerpo de infarto, no era fea, era normal.

Después de ello, salió del vestuario y empezó a trabajar, allí conoció a la hija de los Yukimura, Keyko. Era una chica muy guapa, alta de cabellos castaños, lisos y largos, cuerpo esbelto, tez blanca pero ligeramente más bronceada que la suya, cosa no muy difícil pues ella era tan blanca como la cal. Por último, Keyko tenía una figura envidiable y no solo eso sino que era amable y muy simpática. Enseguida ambas congeniaron y empezaron a hablar de sus cosas.

Oye, te llamas Botan ¿no? La hija de los Yakimitsu.

Sí, tú debes de ser Keyko la hija de los señores Yukimura.

Sí, encantada de conocerte.- dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Igualmente aunque se supone que ya nos conocíamos así que más bien es como un reencuentro ¿no? - dijo Botan con su característica sonrisa.

Sí, se podría decir así.

Después de ello ambas empezaron a reír y siguieron hablando mientras Keyko le enseñaba el funcionamiento de los aparatos y a hacer varios platos distintos.

Oye Botan, me dijo mi padre que entrarás en nuestro instituto.

Sí, me costó pasar la prueba debe de ser muy exigente, espero que no se pasen conmigo.

No creas, está muy bien. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Voy a cumplir diecisiete dentro de poco.

Entonces eres de mi edad, ¡Iremos a la misma clase!

¡¿En serio?

Sí, como es muy difícil entrar en el instituto solo tenemos una clase de cada curso.

¡Genial! Ya tengo una amiga. Tenía un poco de miedo por si en realidad no hacía ningún amigo.

No seas tonta, seguro que con lo simpática que eres nada más entrar te harás de las chicas más populares y con tu belleza también de las más codiciadas.

Que va mi belleza no se compara con la tuya yo soy más bien normalita.

Ambas empezaron a reír y siguieron trabajando. Por la puerta del establecimiento entraron dos jóvenes. Uno era muy alto, excesivamente alto, de pelo naranja, ojos pequeños y negros, facciones duras y muy musculoso, el otro era un poco más bajo, de cabello azabache, ojos grandes y marrones oscuros y facciones más finas que el otro, también era muy musculoso aunque no tanto como el de pelo naranja. Ambos tenían la piel bronceada del sol y vestían unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta azul y blanca respectivamente. Se sentaron en una mesa mientras todo el establecimiento estaba en silencio y les observaba, parecía que acababan de participar en alguna pelea.

Keyko se acercó a ellos y empezó a reñir al chico de cabello azabache quien en un descuido de ésta le había levantado la falda para observar sus bragas y se reía. Keyko le dio un manotazo en la cara y escribió sus pedidos, luego se fue donde estaba Botan para preparar dos bocadillos y dos cafés.

¿Conoces a esos chicos?

¡AH! Sí ellos van a nuestra clase también.

¡En serio!- Botan abrió mucho los ojos lo que causó mucha gracia a Keyko.

Me estás tomando el pelo ¿no?

No, ellos también vienen.

Pero ¿cómo…?

¿Cómo han entrado? Muy simple, aunque sean un poco vagos y siempre se metan en líos son muy inteligentes.

Aaamm. Y conoces al chico de cabello azabache ¿no? Por lo que he podido ver os lleváis muy bien.

Sí se llama Yusuke Urameshi. Los conozco a ambos desde pequeños, siempre he ido con ellos desde pequeña. Con Yusuke llevo toda la vida, al otro lo conocí en primaria. Se llama Kasuma Kuwabara, soy muy amiga de su hermana, ya te la presentaré.

Vale, el tal Yusuke es muy guapo ehh.- tras decir esto Keyko se tensó y aunque intento disimularlo Botan se dio cuenta.

Que dices si es un idiota y un pervertido.

Ya pero te gusta.

¿eh? A mí no me gusta.

Sí claro y yo soy Miss mundo.

No me gusta. Reconozco que es muy guapo, divertido, agradable, fuerte y algo payaso. Pero también es un guarro, hace bromas que no son divertidas, se pelea constantemente con todos y es un poco vago.

Ya pero aún así le quieres.

Sí, digo NO.

Jajajaja a mí no me engañas. Tranquila no le diré a nadie. Te ayudaré.

Gracias. Anda llévaselo tú y así los conoces un poco, ya verás que son muy majos.

Botan cogió las bandejas con los bocadillos y los cafés. Les llevó todo y cuando llegó a la mesa intentó entablar una conversación para comprobar si lo que le había dicho Keyko era cierto.

Tú eres nueva ¿no?

Sí me llamo Botan Yakimitsu, encantada de conoceros. Aquí os traigo vuestros pedidos.

¿Hace mucho que estás por aquí? ¿eres amiga de Keyko?-le preguntó Kuwabara.

Tranquilo Kuwabara, no la atosigues.

No importa.-dijo mostrando su carácter alegre y amable- Hace dos días que llegué a la ciudad, me he inscrito en un instituto y me han dado trabajo aquí. Conozco a Keyko desde antes pero no nos acordamos así que se podría decir que nos acabamos de conocer.

¿Y qué te parece?

Pues es muy amable y gentil. Es un buen partido y como amiga me cae genial.- dijo Botan con alegría a lo que Yusuke sonrió.

Entonces si eres amiga de Keyko, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ya lo has hecho.- dijo riendo.- Adelante.

¿Cuáles son tus medidas? Empezando por arriba.- dijo Yusuke.

¡EH!- Botan se sonrojó al instante y justo cuando le iba a gritar un par de verdades Kuwabara la defendió.

Urameshi, no seas pervertido. Perdónalo preciosa dama.- dijo cogiéndole las manos.

No importa.

¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

¿Qué? Oye, no crees que vas un poco rápido.

Es posible pero tu belleza es impactante.

Después de ese comentario Botan rió, esos chicos le habían caído fenomenal aunque a veces eran un poco raros, quizá solo eran cosas de chicos, total ella nunca lograría entenderlos eso lo tenía muy claro. Estuvieron conversando de vez en cuando un rato más y luego los chicos se marcharon. Desde ese día no habían vuelto a aparecer por la cafetería, mientras tanto la relación entre Botan y Keyko se fortaleció. Se hicieron grandes amigas en poco tiempo.

La semana pasó rápido, era por la noche y Botan se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa, mañana sería el primer día de clase, lo que no sabía era que tendría que enfrentarse a unos pequeños contratiempos.


	2. Un pequeño error de cálculo

**~Un pequeño error de cálculo~**

Estaba muy nerviosa, se encontraba delante de las puertas del Instituto privado Meio. Hoy era su primer día de clase, se había levantado muy temprano para asistir lo antes posible a clase, pues no quería llegar tarde. ¡Menos mal que lo había hecho! Cuando se levantó lo primero que hizo fue probarse el uniforme y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que era un uniforme de hombre. Se habían equivocado y debía ir a decírselo.

Ahora se encontraba caminando hacía secretaría donde había hecho su inscripción para poder resolver su problema. Llegó a la puerta y llamó dos veces, la mantuvieron un buen rato esperando pues allí se encontraba un joven rubio finalizando unos trámites de su traslado. Cuando el joven salió Botan entró apresurada en la oficina, debería resolver eso rápido para poder instalarse y llegar a tiempo a clase. La secretaria, una mujer alta, de cuerpo esbelto, piel bronceada, con grandes ojos azules y cabello castaño claro, ondulado que vestía con una camisa blanca y una americana y falda negra la miró de pies a cabeza y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede señorita?

-Verá creo que ustedes se equivocaron de uniforme, me han dado uno de hombre.

-Bien ahora dígame su nombre, la buscaré en la lista y le daré el uniforme correcto.

-Botan Yakimitsu.

La secretaria empezó a buscar en la lista de mujeres, la repasó tres veces para luego decirle:

-Lo siento señorita, pero aquí no figura su nombre.

-No es posible, yo hice la inscripción.

-Perdone, pero ya he revisado la lista y no está.

-Mírelo una vez más, estoy segura de que debo de estar aquí.

-Mire señorita, ya he revisado la lista tres veces y su nombre no se encuentra, si no hizo bien la inscripción no es mi problema, ahora váyase en este curso ya no podrá estar y aquí tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

-¡No pienso irme de aquí hasta que no compruebe si en realidad estoy en alguna maldita lista de este estúpido instituto del cual yo hice la inscripción!

Dentro de la oficina de secretaría se abrió una puerta dejando ver a un hombre de unos 2 metros, de pelo negro con bigote y barba, ojos marrones tapados por unas gafas, piel bronceada y con un poco de barriga.

-Se puede saber que es este escándalo.

-Disculpe director Emma pero aquí la señorita no quiere abandonar la sala.

-Y no lo pienso hacer hasta que revise la lista.

-Haber señoritas pasen ambas a mi despacho, siéntense y explíquenme el problema.

Entraron en una pequeña sala rectangular, de paredes azul claro, con varias estanterías llenas de libros y fotos de alumnos. Al centro de la estancia se encontraba una mesa de madera de color caoba con un ordenador plateado encima. Había varios títulos colgados en las paredes correspondientes al aclamado y respetado director de este instituto y en una esquina de la sala se encontraba un gran archivador con los expedientes manuales de los estudiantes, por si acaso se perdían los electrónicos. Delante de la mesa había dos sillas, y detrás una más grande para el director. Todos tomaron sus asientos.

-Haber señorita, ¿Qué sucede?

-Verá señor director, siento mi irrespetuoso comportamiento, pero yo pasé la prueba de acceso a este instituto e hice una inscripción. El problema radica en que yo he venido a cambiar este uniforme de hombre que me dieron por uno de mujer y la señorita me ha dicho que no estoy en la lista.

-Veamos señorita, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Botan Yakimitsu.

-Efectivamente su nombre no aparece en la lista.-dijo pausadamente el Director Emma haciendo que la secretaría le sonriera a Botan con suficiencia mientras que el director seguía mirando las listas.

-¿Está usted segura de que hizo bien la inscripción?

-Completamente.

Mientras miraba la pantalla sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto y el director exclamó un suave ¡OH!

-¿Cómo decía usted que se llamaba?

-Botan Yakimitsu.- dijo rechinando los dientes, su paciencia ya estaba llegando al límite.

-Siento informarle que ha habido un error de identidad.

-¿Qué?

-Que ha habido un error de identidad, resulta que su nombre efectivamente no aparece en la lista de mujeres, pero sí en la de hombres. Lo más probable es que la persona que clasificó a los alumnos que vinieron a hacer la inscripción se equivocase y la clasifico como hombre.

La cara de Botan era todo un poema digno de recitar, siempre la habían confundido con una niña pequeña, de primaría, e incluso si se maquillaba la hacían más mayor pero nunca le habían confundido con un hombre, ¡Por Dios! ¡Un hombre! ¡ELLA!

-Bueno ahora que ya han encontrado el error arréglenlo.-dijo con voz queda.

-Lo siento, pero no es tan fácil. Todas las habitaciones de mujeres están ocupadas y no podemos desalojarlas, lo cual quiere decir…

-Lo cual quiere decir que.- le interrumpió Botan.

-Que si usted desea entrar en esta institución deberá hacerse pasar por un hombre y convivir con sus compañeros.

-¡Qué! No puedo dormir en la habitación de una amiga o algo, aunque sea en el suelo.

-No.

-Entonces debo dormir en el ala de los chicos, está bien lo acepto pero, ¿Por qué debo hacerme pasar por un hombre?

-Es obvio porque las mujeres y los hombres no pueden dormir juntos y si usted va de mujer y otras chicas la ven dormir en el mismo cuarto que sus compañeros se armaría demasiado revuelo.

-¡Ha dicho compañeros!

-Sí en nuestra institución se suele dormir con mínimo un compañero de habitación y máximo dos.

-¿No hay otra forma de que me quede? La que sea.

-Lo siento pero no.

-Y ¿no se puede hacer nada? ¿Nada de nada?

-No, solo podemos esperar a que haya una vacante e inmediatamente la colocaremos a usted en su suitio. ¿Qué decide?

Botan estuvo pensando, ella necesitaba entrar en este instituto, era el mejor de por aquí y de aquí salían los mejores profesionales, no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como ésta y tirar todo su esfuerzo por la borda, debía hacerlo por su familia y por ella misma.

-De acuerdo, acepto.

-Me alegra oírlo, señorita. No está demás decir que no la deben de descubrir ni siquiera sus compañeros de habitación y si tiene algún problema no dude en comunicárnoslo, nosotros le ayudaremos en lo que sea. Ruka, busca una peluca para esta muchacha y transfórmala en un hombre y por supuesto estate al pendiente por si necesitara algo. Y usted señorita, ya verá que no se arrepentirá de su decisión.

La secretaría Ruka le hizo sentarse en su silla mientras llamaba para que trajeran pelucas, le explicó las normas de la institución y le ayudó a ponerse la peluca para transformarse en todo un hombre. Llevaba una peluca de pelo corto castaño oscuro que resaltaba perfectamente su piel blanca y sus ojos rosas. Nunca lo hubiera dicho pero se veía bastante atractiva siendo hombre, quizá eso fuera un gran problema. Sin querer, mientras Ruka le explicaba cómo colocarse la peluca con seguridad y qué hacer para que no se le cayera a Botan se le escapó un pequeño suspiro.

-Esto es una pesadilla.

-Lo siento por haber sido tan borde.- murmuró Ruka.- No quería tratarte así pero no pensaba que hubieran cometido ese tipo de error.

-No importa, gracias por ayudarme de todos modos.

-Ya está, ¿has entendido cómo colocártela para que no se te caiga?

-Sí.

-Mira en este papel está escrita tu sección y habitación donde te quedarás. Según he comprobado tus compañeros de habitación son bastante buenos, no suelen causar muchos problemas, así que no creo que los tengas.

-Vale, me voy.

-Recuerda agravar tu voz cuando salgas de aquí. No te olvides que si te hace falta algo para eso estoy yo aquí.

-De acuerdo y muchas gracias.- se despidió Botan.

Al salir de la oficina Botan suspiró, había oído murmurar algo a la secretaría como pobre chiquilla, no sabe en qué mundo se ha metido. Salió de allí con un andar rápido, ya llevaba puesto el uniforme, ahora solo debía instalarse e ir a clase. Fue caminando por los extensos pasillos del enorme instituto hasta que encontró la sección donde se quedaría, las sección 9B, fue subiendo las escaleras hasta encontrar su habitación, la 512. Esperaba que sus compañeros de habitación fueran buenas personas, y sobre todo que fueran buenos con ella, y si no era mucho pedir que no estuvieran ahora. Puso la llave en la cerradura y la abrió de golpe sorprendiendo a los dos hombres que se encontraban dentro, sin embargo, la más sorprendida fue ella, ¡los había pillado sin camiseta! Uno era alto, pelirrojo, de cabello largo y liso, delgado y de cuerpo fibrado con sus músculos, de piel bronceada y unos grandes ojos verdes que la miraban expectantes. Por el contrario, el otro era más bajito, aunque unos centímetros más alto que ella, tenía el pelo negro peinado de punta con un flequillo que le caía sobre la cara, su piel era bronceada y su cuerpo muy musculoso también aunque lo que más le impresionó fueron sus ojos, esos ojos rojos que la miraron con frialdad. Después de ver esa escena se puso muy colorada, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre sin camiseta y tenía mucha vergüenza. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se recostó sobre ella.

-_Definitivamente este será un curso muy largo.-_ pensó.

**Bueno aquí está, este fic me ha dado mucha ilusión escribirlo porque como ya dije al principio me pareció una idea loca pero poco a poco ha ido tomando forma en mi cabeza y quizá también porque me da la sensación que poco a poco voy mejorando con las descripciones y mi escritura. Espero que dejen algunos comentarios y creo que para llevar dos capis empieza a estar interesante. Un beso a todos y espero que les guste. Diviertansee! (L).**


	3. Presentaciones

**Lo siento mucho de verdad, por la tardanza pero es que se me borraron mis dos fics cuando tenía los capis escritos por eso tardé un poco porque quiero que me queden igual de bien que antes, o al menos me de a mí esa sensación. Ésta historia va dedicada a Gravi y a Mery Malfoy Black porque ellas son las que me inspiraron y perdón si hay faltas de ortografía pero no he podido corregirlo, nada más he acabado de escribirlo lo he subido espero que les guste. Sin más dilación les dejo leer este capi y por favor, ¡MUY IMPORTANTE! lean las notas del final.**

**~Presentaciones.~**

De un momento a otro, mientras estaba recostada en la puerta, ésta se abrió y cayó de espalda al suelo, después de quejarse se dio cuenta que arriba tenía al chico pelirrojo mirándola fijamente. Ahora que se fijaba, en su cara tenía unos rasgos muy finos, casi se parecía a una chica y sobre todo era sumamente atractivo, Botan sintió como la cara le quemaba seguramente se habría sonrojado y de mala manera. Se levantó con rapidez y pidió disculpas a esos dos hombres, ambos, el pelirrojo y el moreno miraban la escena que montaba ese chico que por lo que habían comprobado muy tímido. El pelirrojo con una sonrisa le extendió la mano, Botan con un esfuerzo sobre humano la estrechó e intentó presentarse pero se quedó perdida entre esos orbes esmeralda y un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara, y no se dio cuenta hasta que el chico le soltó la mano un poco incómodo.

P-perdón, Soy Botan Yakimitsu, vuestro nuevo compañero de cuarto.- dijo Botan con mucha timidez, ambos la miraron sorprendidos, el pelirrojo le sonrió y la invitó a pasar mientras que el moreno la miraba de la misma forma fría e indiferente.

Esa cama de ahí es la tuya.- le indicó el joven pelirrojo con su voz varonil.- y en ese armario de ahí puedes guardar tus cosas. Yo me llamó Suuichi Minamino aunque todos me apodan Kurama y él es Hiei Jaganshi.

¿El baño es común?

Sí hay uno en cada habitación y así que habrá que compartirlo.

La cara de Botan se congeló por un momento se había quedado de piedra.

Ey tú cara de idiota.- le habló por primera vez Hiei con su coz grave.

¡eh!- Botan despertó de su ensoñación.- ¿perdón? ¿me hablas a mí?

Sí, que yo sepa aquí no veo a nadie más con cara de idiota.

¿perdona? ¿pero tú de qué vas?

Aparte de idiota, gritón, escúchame bien, no toques mis cosas, no te acerques ni siquiera a un milímetro de ellas, no me hables y todo estará bien para ti, sino.- después de eso Hiei hizo un gesto con su mano como si le cortara el cuello y se fue.

Botan se quedó sin palabras, por un momento tuvo miedo de esa mirada tan fría que parecía incluso maligna. Todo lo que le dijo la descolocó de sobremanera pero ahora ya había recuperado la compostura.

Pero este tío quién se cree. Cuando le pille le diré un par de cosas.

Será mejor que le hagas caso si quieres tener una vida tranquila.

¡Tú también!

Te lo advierto por tu bien, sino te llevarás una buena paliza.

Genial, tengo que compartir la habitación con los mafiosos, macarras de la escuela.

Ey, que yo no soy así. Queda poco tiempo, ¿quieres que te acompañe al salón de clase?

Mmm, vale así no me volveré a perder.

¿Qué clase es?

La de 2-A.

Ahh! Tú eres el alumno nuevo, el que se ha transferido.

Sí ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mis amigos y yo vamos a tu misma clase.

Eso quiere decir que Don Simpático también.

Emm sí.

En ese momento a Botan parecía haberle caído una roca gigante en la cabeza.

Mi vida será un infierno literalmente.

Tampoco te lo tomes así hombre, y ¿cómo es eso de que te habías perdido?

Es que para encontrar la habitación me he perdido, me he equivocado y como no soy muy bueno leyendo mapas.- Botan se rasco la cabeza por detrás y comenzó a reír tontamente.

Pero, ¿qué no habías venido el día que mostraron el instituto?

S-sí.

_pero como chica_.- pensó en su fuero interno Botan- pero es que soy muy despistado y se me olvidó.

Mira ya hemos llegado, es ésta.

Por favor, espera aquí hasta que el profesor te diga.

Dentro de la clase estaban los alumnos emocionados por empezar el nuevo curso y sobre todo por ver quién era el o la alumno/a de intercambio. El profesor, que recién llegaba, un hombre alto con un traje marrón claro, una camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo color del traje; miró a través de sus gruesas gafas de pasta negra a Botan como si la inspeccionara. Ésta se sintió muy intimidada, ese profesor le daba miedo. Le sonrió, a lo que ella le correspondió y luego entró a clase. Era una sala muy amplia, cuadrada, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, nada más entrar se veía la mesa del profesor y detrás de ésta una pizarra verde, las mesas y las sillas estaban distribuidas en filas, donde cada uno tenía un asiento individual, las ventanas gigantescas, estaban abiertas y desde ahí se podían ver el final de la pista de deportes y un pequeño césped con flores para el descanso.

Muy bien chicos, hoy es el comienzo de las clases y tenemos con nosotros a un nuevo alumno de intercambio, espero que os llevéis bien con él y le ayudéis en todo lo posible, pasa y preséntate.- dijo el profesor sentándose en una silla.

Ho-hola, me llamo Botan Yakimitsu, encantada de conocerles.-dijo Botan muy sonrojada.- soy española pero vivía en Tokio desde hace cinco años, ahora me he trasladado aquí y espero llevarme bien con todos.

Toda la clase se sumió en un murmullo increpante que ponía muy nerviosa a la pobre Botan. Miró todas las caras de la clase y se puso tan tensa como la cuerda de una guitarra al ver a Urameshi y a Kuwabara mirándola fijamente. Pero rápidamente siguió observando a los demás cuando vio la cara de Keyko a la que le hizo disimuladamente un saludo que ésta capto.

Chicos vasta, ¿tenéis alguna pregunta para el chico nuevo?

¿Por qué viniste a Tokio?

Porque mis padres son empresarios y por el trabajo han tenido que venir.- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Y ¿eres rico?-preguntaron unos gemelos altos, de piel blanca, delgados con ojos color oliva y el pelo rojo pálido con un corte de gallo.

No que va soy normal.

¡Ah! Vaya que decepción ¿entonces para qué venís con esa empresa?

No tengo por qué decírtelo, pero te lo diré, hemos venido porque vamos a ampliarla y alcanzar nuevos horizontes.

Perdéis el tiempo, solo con dinero se consiguen las cosas.- volvieron a decir los gemelos.

Mira puede que vosotros seáis los hermanos Hitachiin, y vuestra empresa sea la más rica, famosa y poderosa pero eso no os da derecho a intentar pisotear las ilusiones de otros porque si sois ricos es porque vuestros padres han trabajado duro al igual que lo están haciendo los míos de eso estoy seguro.- Toda la clase se quedó sumida en un silencio espectral, nadie había nunca osado contradecir a los hermanos Hitachiin por miedo a que sus padres pierdan su negocio.

¿Tienes hermanos?-pregunto una chica de pelo castaño anudado en dos trenzas y con gafas.

Sí tengo uno mayor.

Entonces, ¿tú por qué has venido aquí? ¿para conseguir un segundo puesto en tu empresa?-volvieron a preguntar los hermanos.

No, yo no quiero seguir con el negocio familiar, yo quiero ser doctora para poder ayudar a gente que lo necesita.- dijo Botan con una sonrisa y unos ojos soñadores que para algunos expresaban tal pasión que les dejaba mudos y para otros les parecía lindo.

Cambiando de tema, ¿tienes novia guapo?- pregunto una rubia de enormes pechos.

Esto, no.-Todas las mujeres dieron un suspiro de alegría y empezaron a acosar a la pobre Botan con preguntas.

Bien chicos, ya es hora de dar la clase.-intervino el profesor, ese alumno se le hacía muy interesante, tendría que vigilarlo de cerca.- Señor Yakimitsu siéntese ahí, detrás de Urameshi y delante de Jaganshi.

_Genial que suerte tengo, detrás del chico del otro día y delante del matón, menudo cursito que me espera, por lo menos estoy en la ventana.- _pensaba Botan.

La clase pasó volando literalmente mientras veía por la ventana ese pequeño prado para sentarse, lleno de bonitas flores. Yusuke Urameshi, el chico que conoció el otro día se giro hacia ella y le pregunto:

¿Nos conocemos?

N-no que va.- rio nerviosamente Botan.

Tú cara me suena.

A mí también.- dijo Kuwabara.- pero no sé de qué.

Quizá me confundís con alguien, jajajaja.

Es posible, bueno soy Yusuke Urameshi y él Kazuma Kuwabara, encantados, he visto que tienes agallas y me gustas, nunca nadie les había contestado así a los Hitachiin.

Nadie se mete con ellos.- intervino Kurama

¿a si? Y ¿por qué?

Pues por qué sus padres controlan todo el sector financiero y económico de esta región y por miedo a que hundan sus empresas nadie se mete con ellos, pero tampoco les dicen nada.

_Uyys! Mierda creo que la he cagado, espero que no afecte a mi familia soy una idiota bocazas, por qué no podré estar calladita.- _serecriminaba en su fuero interno_._

Yusuke, déjalo, solo es un mocoso idiota, seguro que ahora está cagadito de miedo.

Oye yo no le tengo miedo.

Microbio, no seas así y trata mejor al nuevo.

No tengo por qué, no me gusta y no lo quiero cerca entendido.

¡Hiei! No seas así hombre.

Callaos que ya ha entrado el profesor.

_Ese idiota, solo me subestima y encima que es eso de que no le gusto, será imbécil como si él me gustara a mí, además él no me conoce. No debería juzgar a las personas así. ¡AY! ¡QUÉ DURO VA A SER ESTO!_

Después de esa riña, el grupo de Urameshi, se alejaron del nuevo chico y poco a poco las clases terminaron y cayó la tarde y con ella, la hora de ir a trabajar y pedir ayuda a Keyko.

**Bueno como habéis podido notar, este es un capi de relleno pero es que sin él no puede empezar la trama que por cierto viene ya en el siguiente.**

**Les he dicho que lean esto porque es importante, desde el viernes me voy de camping a un sitio sin internet y donde no puedo llevar el ordenador y hasta el lunes no vuelvo. Disculpenme a los seguidores de ésta historia puesto que no podre actualizar tan pronto como quiesiera y a los seguidores de la otra mil perdones más. Prometo una recompensa. ^^**

** A los que tienen cuenta, ya les he contestado por privado (creo, si se me olvida alguien por favor avísenme) y para los que no tienen cuenta pues aquí voy.**

** ilaya: me encanta que te encanten mis fanfics, y espero que te gusten los siguientes que prometen ser bastante más entretenidos, siento por haber perdido las actualizaciones pero no he podido hacerlo más rápido, soy muy perfeccionista y por ello me cuesta mucho decidir si mi capi esta bien o no. Espero seguir reciviendo comentarios tuyos y tu apoyo porque eso es lo que me da la fuerza para escribir. MUCHAS GRACIAS y espero no decepcionarte.**

** A los que leen la historia y no dejan reviews les invito a hacerlo aunque mientras la lean también me harán felices. Besos a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Peleas

**Holaa! ya estoy por aquí, como prometí aquí esta el siguiente capi. Es un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado, espero que les guste aunque el final es un poco¿triste? ¿dramático? ¿trágico? La verdad es que no se como describirlo. Quería pediros disculpas porque en el capítulo anterior tuve dos errores con eso de "encantada" y "española", el doctora fue a propósito que lo puse. Siento si a algunos le pareció rara la conversación, creo que en este capi no he cometido ningún fallo pero si lo cometo por favor diganmelo, nunca está de más que te avisen de tus errores para mejorar tu historia. Ahora ya les dejo disfrutar del capi.**

**~Peleas.~**

Tras el primer largo día de instituto, Botan cogió su mochila con su ropa de camarera y se fue a la cafetería de Keyko a trabajar, donde estaba más que segura que le espera un interrogatorio muy exhaustivo si es que se había dado cuenta de las pistas que había dejado. Cuando llegó allí Keyko la esperaba, le cogió de la mano y la llevo prácticamente a rastras al vestuario y allí empezó el interrogatorio más completo y detallado que le habían hecho en su vida.

Vamos a ver, ¿Tú eras el chico ese no Botan?

Sí, si no te habías dado cuenta tiene mi mismo nombre y apellidos.

Pero ¿por qué?

Por qué voy de chico muy simple, un imbécil creyó que era un chico porque el día de la inscripción iba con mi ropa deportiva.

¿Te confundieron con un chico?- dijo Keyko aguantándose las carcajadas.

Sí. Oye, no hace gracia ahora me toca hacerme pasar por un hombre y compartir habitación con dos hombres y comportarme como ellos y… ¡ay madre esto es demasiado para mí!

No se puede hacer nada, no sé si quieres podrías dormir conmigo hasta que tuvieses habitación.

No puedo, ya le propuse algo semejante al director pero hasta que no haya una vacante no podré ingresar como mujer y si no lo hago como hombre perderé el año, cosa que no estoy dispuesta a hacer.

Entonces tienes que ser un chico.

Sí, pero no sé si lo lograré.

Bien yo te ayudaré en todo lo posible, empezando por hablar como uno de ellos, no puedes decir soy doctora, ha quedado algo raro que un hombre hable en femenino, a no ser que sea gay.

¡He hablado en femenino! No me había dado cuenta.

No te preocupes nadie se ha fijado. ¡Ah! prometo serte de mucha ayuda, ahora cuenta ¿Quiénes son tus compañeros de cuarto? ¿Te caen bien?

¡Uff! De ellos ni me hables. No es por nada hay uno súper amable y gentil y muy guapo pero el otro, es horrible, lo único que ha hecho nada más conocerme es amenazarme y me ha dicho que no le gusto, se cree el rey del mundo.

¿Cómo se llaman?

El primero que te he dicho Suuichi no sé qué pero le apodan Kurama y el otro Hiei Jaganshi, el que está sentado detrás de mí.

¡Quéee! Estás en la habitación de los más guapos y codiciados del instituto, buaa que suerte. Ya me gustaría estar en tu lugar.

Pues te lo doy encantada.

No seas así mujer, todas las chicas de la escuela te tendrían envidia inclusive yo.

Pero si tú ya tienes a Yusuke.

Sí pero Yusuke es idiota y no se entera, además es un pervertido.

Sabes me preocupa que Yusuke y Kuwabara me descubran, está mañana me han mirado fijamente.

No te preocupes no creo que lo descubran mujer.

Pero ellos me conocen como chica, es decir, saben mi nombre y mi apellido y qué casualidad, es el mismo que cuando soy un chico. Si ellos suman uno más uno les saldrá dos.

Tú lo has dicho, si ellos suman, lo malo es que no saben sumar.-dijo Keyko riéndose.

Qué cruel eres.- le contesto Botan entre risas.

Creo que es hora de que vayamos a trabajar no crees.

Sí, yo creo que también.

Cuando salieron de los vestuarios la cafetería estaba llena, muchos estudiantes habían ido allí a pasar el rato después de las primeras clases. Las dos chicas se pusieron a trabajar muy duro hasta que vieron a Yusuke y a Kuwabara entrar. Ambas se quedaron paradas sin saber cómo reaccionar pero la más nerviosa era Botan.

¡Ey! Botan guapa nos sirves dos té helados.- dijo Kuwabara.

S-sí claro ahora mismo.

Tráeme un plato de fideos a mí de paso.- dijo Yusuke.

Botan fue a por los pedidos de Yusuke y Kuwabara. Después fue hacia su mesa y se los dio, pero había algo que la ponía muy nerviosa, la mirada de Yusuke, clavada fijamente en ella sin despegarla. Tras traerles la comida Yusuke cogió de la mano a Botan y la invitó a charlar con ellos. Ella intentó rechazar la oferta pero le fue imposible, pues esos dos habían tocado un tema un poco peliagudo.

Sabes hoy ha llegado un alumno nuevo a mi clase que se parece mucho a ti.- dijo Yusuke.

Urameshi, no le digas esas cosas, Botan es preciosa el nuevo aunque tiene cara de chica no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.

_Si supieras que el nuevo soy yo no dirías eso, aunque es tu forma de defenderme_.- pensó Botan.

Sí tienes razón Kuwabara.

Disculpadme tengo que cambiarle el agua al canario.- anunció Kuwabara yéndose en dirección al baño.

Sí no me necesitas me voy que tengo que seguir trabajando.- dijo Botan intentando escaquearse lo antes posible de esa conversación.

Sabes lo más curioso es que ese chico tiene el mismo nombre y el mismo apellido que tú.- Dijo Yusuke como quién no quiere la cosa mirando atentamente su reacción.

_Claro, cómo que no era capaz de sumar uno más uno.-_pensó Botan en su fuero interno mientras se tensaba más que la cuerda de una guitarra.

Vaya que coincidencia, jajajajaja.- dijo riendo nerviosamente ante la penetrante mirada que su compañero de clase le ofrecía.

¿Estás segura de que no sabes nada de eso?

Y-yo como voy a saber eso.

No sé es que me parece una coincidencia un poco extraña, llegas tú que ibas a venir a nuestro instituto y no has venido, aparece el nuevo alumno de intercambio del que no se sabía nada, y sorprendentemente tiene el mismo nombre y apellido que tú. ¿de verdad no tienes relación con él?

_La madre que lo parió, es más inteligente de lo que pensaba, haber yo que me invento para que sea creíble.-_ pensaba Botan.

E- es mi novio.-soltó apresuradamente Botan.

¿Qué? Pero si ni tú ni él tenéis una relación.

Eso es mentira.

¿Por qué mentiríais?

Pues porque él es un acogido en mi casa, fue abandonado y mis padres lo acogieron pero mis padres son muy protectores conmigo y tenemos miedo de decirles nuestra relación por si le presionan o se ve muy afectado con las consecuencias. Y el nombre pues es solo una coincidencia.

Vaya, que interesante, menudos padres tienes guapa.

Jejejeje pues sí.

_Menos mal, creo que se lo ha tragado pero tendré que ir con mucho cuidado._

Sabes esa hist…

Ey Yusuke no entretengas a Botan que tiene que trabajar.-intervino Keyko.

_¡Uff! Salvada por la campana._

Urameshi, Hiei y Kurama ya están esperándonos termínate eso pronto.

Vale, vale ya voy.

Yusuke acabó de comerse el plato y salió afuera del establecimiento junto con Kuwabara. A unos metros de la cafetería oyeron como alguien los llamaba y vieron a Botan y a Keyko corriendo tras de ellos.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya nos echáis tanto de menos?- preguntó Yusuke.

Se os ha olvidado pagar la cuenta.- dijo Botan

¡Yusuke idiota! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ¡No querías pagar, eres un desvergonzado!

No Keyko, de verdad que no ha sido así sólo se me ha olvidado, de veras. Te lo juro.

¡No jures en vano!

Y así ellos empezaron a discutir arduamente sobre el pagar y no pagar de la cuenta. Mientras tanto Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei y Botan observaban la discusión hasta que al fin pararon.

Muy bien pesadas, decidme cuanto es.

Son 10.50.

¿Eh? Eso es muy caro.

Son los intereses por habernos hecho venir hasta aquí. ¿Verdad Botan?

¿Eh? ¡ah! Sí.

Vaya aparte de tener cara de estúpida, eres una manipuladora ¿no? Cola de caballo. Todas las mujeres sois iguales.

Hiei, no le digas esas cosas, ella solo puede seguirle la corriente al monstruo de su supervisora.- la defendió Yusuke.

¿Monstruo? ¿Yo? Yusuke Urameshi te vas a enterar.

UYY. Vamos chicos huyamos.- dijo Yusuke mientras todos comenzaban a correr.

Yusuke, Idiota.- en ese instante Keyko se giró y miró a Botan que estaba llorando.

Botan, ¿estás bien?

Sí, volvamos.

¿Estás segura? Nadie llora por nada.

Estoy llorando de rabia, ese tío quién se cree, el rey del mambo. Estoy hasta las narices de él.- dijo una Botan rabiosa.

Cuando terminaron su turno de trabajo, sobre las 10 de la noche, ambas cenaron juntas y se fueron al instituto juntas, Botan como un chico y Keyko como era. Allí se separaron cada una se fue a su habitación.

Botan tras la promesa de ayuda de Keyko se sentía más tranquila. Aún le inquietaba lo dicho por Yusuke y rezaba por que se hubiera tragado su historia, pero lo más importante ahora era entrar en la habitación sin ser descubierta. Abrió la puerta poco a poco sin hacer prácticamente ruido. Poco a poco ingresó a la habitación, sin encender la luz fue hasta su cama, se tropezó varias veces y al final optó por encenderla puesto que no oía nada y parecía que no había nadie allí. Se cambió en el baño y se puso un pijama lo suficientemente ancho para que no se notaran sus pechos, ahora sin ninguna restricción ni venda.

Al día siguiente se levantó tarde. Sus compañeros de habitación ya se habían ido, no entendía cómo ellos que habían llegado mucho más tarde que ella se habían despertado antes, quizá están acostumbrados a ello pero ¿Por qué no la despertaban? De Hiei era de esperar, pero sinceramente había creído que Kurama era un buen tipo. Quizá lo que pasaba era que no habían ido a dormir. Y eso, ¿Por qué le tenía que importar a ella? Se vistió rápidamente, hizo su mochila, cogió sus libros y salió corriendo hacia las clases.

En el trayecto, se perdió por un pasillo que antes no había ido. Escucho varias voces y se aceró para saber si le podían ayudar pero lo que vio le dejo impactada. Kurama, Yusuke y Kuwabara formaban un semicírculo rodeando a Hiei y al chico rubio que vio cuando fue a "arreglar" ese problema. Había sido brutalmente golpeado, tenía el labio inferior partido y varios moratones en la cara, ese chico escupía sangre por la boca mientras Hiei no le dejaba un segundo para respirar ni para defenderse, golpeándolo como si de un saco se tratase. Botan no pudo aguantar más esa escena, su sentido de la justicia era más fuerte que ella así que se metió en medio del atolladero para rescatar a ese pobre chico con cara de inocente de las manos del asqueroso de Hiei. Ahora ya sabía el motivo por el cual se había despertado y ellos ya se habían ido.

Basta, pero ¿Qué creéis que hacéis?

Hiei he dicho que pares, déjalo en pazo, lo matarás.

Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, lárgate, te dije que no te acercaras a mí.

Cómo quieres que me vaya dejando a ese pobre chico asustado como un corderito en las garras del lobo feroz.

Eso debería de haberlo pensado antes de meterse conmigo, lárgate si no quieres recibir tu también.

Todos la miraban expectantes, esperando que se fuera pero lo que paso los dejó a todos boquiabiertos, en principio y después de todas las advertencias todos creían que se iría y no diría nada pero al contrario, ella se metió en medio del semicírculo y separo a Hiei del chico ese de un empujón.

¿Piensas enfrentarte a mí?- le miró Hiei con sus ojos rojos brillantes de la furia que sentía.

Si es la única manera de que dejes a este pobre chico, sí.- respondió Botan con seguridad.

Apártate.

No.

No te lo repetiré otra vez, apártate y no te metas en mis asuntos.

Botan, hazle caso a Hiei, tú no sabes lo que ha pasado.- intervino Kurama con voz conciliadora.

Me da igual lo que haya pasado, sí tenéis algún problema lo solucionáis, pero las cosas se solucionan hablando no pegando.- respondió con voz segura Botan.

Si no te apartas, recibirás tú también.- le advirtió Hiei arrastrando un poco las palabras.

Ya te he dicho que no, y si no te vas tú y le dejas en paz, yo mismo iré a avisarle no sólo a los profesores, sino también al director.- ante estas palabras Hiei alzo su puño contra Botan, ésta por acto reflejo cerro sus ojos pero el golpe nunca llegó. Yusuke había detenido el puño de Hiei impidiendo que le pegara.

Hiei, será mejor que dejemos a este gusano por ahora y nos marchemos a clase, luego ya solucionaremos las cosas.- dicho esto, Hiei se soltó del agarre de Yusuke y comenzó a caminar en dirección a clases. En un último instante se paró, se volvió hacia Botan y le amenazó:

Te arrepentirás de esto, te aseguro que no querrás volverte a enfrentar a mí niñato.

Después de ello, los cuatro chicos desaparecieron por el pasillo en dirección a su clase, Botan soltó un suspiro de alivio, creía que iba a salir lastimada pero por suerte no le paso nada. Se giro hacia el chico que tenía detrás, le extendió la mano y con delicadeza le pregunto:

¿Estás bien?

Sí solo un poco golpeado.

Venga que te acompaño a la enfermería.

No, no hace falta, la clase está a punto de empezar y te la perderías si lo hicieras.

No importa, a decir verdad, ha sido pura suerte que te haya encontrado. Es que me había perdido de camino a clase. Ya sabes cómo es el segundo día y eso pues todavía no me acostumbro, a parte, también soy muy despistado.- dicho esto se empezó a reír contagiándole su risa a su acompañante.

Tú eres el chico nuevo de intercambio ¿no?

Sí y tú vas a mi clase verdad.

Sí, me llamo Kyoshi Mitarai encantado.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo Botan Yakimitsu encantado también.- le respondió con otra sonrisa.

Después de curarle en la enfermería, ambos fueron juntos hasta clase. Al llegar, llamaron a la puerta y entraron, Botan miró y ahí estaban los cuatro chicos sentados en sus respectivos sitios mirándola expectantes. El profesor les miraba ceñudo y pidió una explicación para saber no solo el retraso sino también la interrupción a su clase.

Verá profesor, hemos llegado tarde porqué yo he acompañado a mi compañero a la enfermería.

¿Y por qué ha tenido usted que acompañarle señor? Si se puede saber.- dijo, inmediatamente después Botan miró a los cuatro chicos pero detuvo su mirada unos segundos más en Hiei.

Por que cuando venía hacía aquí lo he encontrado en la escalera todo magullado. Parece ser que se había caído por las escaleras y como compañero mío que es no podía dejarlo ahí tirado.- dijo Botan. Luego miró significativamente a Mitarai quién entendió enseguida el mensaje, a pesar de que le había ayudado, no quería perjudicar a nadie.

¿Es eso cierto señor Mitarai?

Sí.- dijo eso mirando fijamente a Botan quien parecía aliviada, pero había algo en la mirada de Mitarai que le hizo estremecer.

Después de eso no hubo más altercados, al menos durante clases. Todos tomaban notas y estudiaban, pero Botan estaba encogida de miedo de sentir la furiosa mirada de Hiei en su espalda y la inquisitiva mirada de Mitarai. Ninguna de esas miradas dedicadas a su persona la dejaba concentrarse. Por fin las clases acabaron, Botan salió corriendo hacia su habitación para coger la mochila e ir a trabajar, de paso también cogería un paraguas pues el cielo estaba muy nublado y en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover.

Al salir del edificio Hiei estaba esperándola. Le indicó con la mano que le siguiera y ella miro a todos lados para asegurarse que era a ella a quién quería. La llevo al descampado cerca de la escuela. En ese momento empezó a llover, un poco. Poco a poco la lluvia cogía intensidad. Al llegar pudo ver a Kurama, a Kuwabara, a Yusuke y a otros chicos que no conocía observándola fijamente.

¿Qué quieres Hiei?- le preguntó sin tapujos.

Pagarte lo de esta mañana.- dijo con frialdad.- Vamos deja esa mochila en el suelo y pelea contra mí.

No.-dijo Botan abrazando su mochila.

Ahora tienes miedo, pero esta mañana eras un gallito, vamos demuéstrame lo que vales.- dicho esto de un manotazo le quitó la mochila de los brazos, la cual al caer se abrió dejando ver su uniforme de camarera.

Vaya, que sorpresa ahora no me dirás que te gusta disfrazarte de niña, aunque viniendo de alguien tan repugnante como tú no me extraña.

No me digas Botan que eres una nenita.- dijo Kuwabara sacando una falda rosa de su mochila haciendo que todos excepto Kurama y Yusuke rieran.

Basta eso es de mi novia y tengo que llevárselo.- gritó Botan arrebatándole de las manos la falda a Kuwabara, metiéndola en su mochila, cerrándola e intentando irse de ahí.

¿A dónde crees que vas?-le giro cogiéndola del hombro Hiei.

Suéltame, déjame ir.- dijo forcejeando.

Aunque no me hayas delatado eso no es suficiente para expiarte, ahora vas a pagar el haberme quitado a mí presa.

Dicho esto, Hiei empujo por el pecho a Botan quien al sentir que tocaban sus senos reaccionó instintivamente lanzándole una cachetada en todo el rostro a Hiei, dejándole la marca de su mano. Ahora todo el descampado se había envuelto en un silencio aterrador, la mirada de Hiei reflejaba puro odio. Ahora sí que la había cagado pero bien. Su cuerpo empezó a templar, la lluvia se había intensificado mojándola por completo y calándola hasta los huesos, cosa que a los demás parecía no afectarle.

Sabes solo iba a asustarte un poco pero ésta no te la dejaré pasar, nadie que me toque sale bien parado.- dicho esto Hiei la empujó haciéndola caer en el suelo, ahora lleno de barro.

L-lo siento.- dijo Botan con la voz entrecortada y con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos totalmente aterrorizados. Instintivamente se giró hacia Yusuke quien le miraba con pena escrita en la cara.

Lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte.- alcanzó a escuchar de Yusuke.

Después de eso, una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas le cayó encima, uniendo eso a el tiempo, a lo mojada que estaba, al frío que sentía, al dolor de los golpes y a la sangre que inundaba su boca con ese sabor metálico de óxido y sal que tanto le repugnaba, uniéndolo también a todo el temor y la impotencia que estaba sintiendo por no poder defenderse. Un cuarto de hora después la lluvia de golpes había cesado y todos, sin excepción, se fueron de ahí abandonándola a su suerte, totalmente magullada, sangrando y sola en un descampado cubierto de barro. La lluvia se mezclaba con sus lágrimas, como pudo se levanto, cogió su mochila y fue poco a poco andando hasta la cafetería donde trabajaba pues llegaba tarde. Cerca de la puerta divisó a Keyko quien la miró con horror, antes siquiera de poder abrirla se desmayó pero pudo escuchar el llanto mezclado con la preocupación que inundaba cada poro del ser de su amiga Keyko.

**Como ven en este capítulo la cosa no acaba muy bien, espero que no me maten pro hacer tan cruel a Hiei pero son cosas que no se pueden evitar, es parte de la trama. Ya verán como en los capis siguientes la cosa mejora. Creo que el siguiente capi será más corto pero no estoy segura, quizá junto dos en uno, ya veré. Si se me dificulta subirlos y escribirlos, por si acaso ya les pido disculpas adelantadas.**

**A todos los que me escriben comentarios y tienen cuenta creo que ya les contesté a todos, a los que no lo hacen y la leen les animo a que lo hagan aunque igualmente los quiero. Y por último voy a contestarle a la gente que me escribe coments y no tiene cuenta.**

**Ilaya: de verdad que eres un amor guapa, el que me hayas dicho que vale la pena la espera para leer el siguiente capi ha sido el detonante para que lo escribiera tan rápido y lo subiera con mayor velocidad. Por eso, a ti y a toda la gente que me deja coments y por supuesto a la que lo lee, este capitulo va dedicado a todos vosotros. **

**Aunque creo que no es el capi más indicado para dedicar pero bueno. Me marcho a dormir que son las cuatro de la mañana y aqui hay una que ésta cansada. Un beso a todos, nos leemos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de error de identidad.**

**Att: Sakura.**


	5. Secretos ocultos

**Aquí estoy otra vez, por favor perdonen las posibles faltas de ortografía que haya, aunque lo he revisado ya, siempre se me puede escapar algo. Ahora disfruten deeste capi.**

**~Secretos ocultos.~ **

Botan, BOTAN ¿Qué te ha pasado? Resiste.

Unos murmullos, eso era lo que la pobre chica oía, pero no podía identificar voces, ni tampoco podía ver quién era el que le hablaba. El cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía horrores, no podía abrir los ojos del dolor tan punzante que sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo. Lo único que recordaba era una lluvia de puñetazos, haberse desmayado frente a la cafetería y una vaga imagen de Hiei.

Hiei, abrió los ojos de golpe al pensar en él, tanto que el dolor que sintió se comparo como si un elefante le hubiera pasado por encima. Ahora recordaba, Hiei le había llamado y luego le había golpeado brutalmente. Puede que no supiera que es una chica pero ella se disculpó y él sabía que era mucho más fuerte que ella. Eso no se lo iba a perdonar.

Ahora ¿dónde estaba?

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba su mente. La habitación en la que se encontraba era espaciosa, con las paredes pintadas de rosa palo, estaba en una cómoda cama junto a una ventana con unas cortinas beige, tapada con sábanas verdes claro. Se giró y se topó con unos vidriosos ojos marrones que la miraban con preocupación, todavía estaba un poco desorientada pero supo reconocer los ojos de Keyko en cuanto los vio, trato de sonreírle para que no llorara y sólo consiguió esbozar una tímida sonrisa pues el dolor era realmente lacerante.

Keyko le devolvió la sonrisa entre lágrimas y curó las heridas superficiales como el médico le había indicado. Aunque en la habitación de Keyko yaciera oscuro, en realidad ya era de día y algunos alumnos ya estaban sino en clase, de camino a ella. Después de curarla, Keyko le dio un calmante para el dolor y Botan volvió a quedarse dormida casi instantáneamente. Keyko predijo que tardaría en despertar pues la mayoría de sus heridas eran graves, por ello se alistó y fue al instituto.

Una vez allí se dispuso a ponerse la ropa de gimnasia y a correr. Divisó a Yusuke y su grupo y se acercó a explicarles lo que había pasado pero escucho algo que de verdad nunca espero oír.

-Ey Hiei, el nuevo no está aquí ¿todavía no se ha levantado? ¿Deberíais haberle despertado no?-dijo Kuwabara

-Je, ayer ni siquiera vino a dormir, seguro ya fue a llorarle a su mamaíta.-contestó Hiei

-Enano, eres realmente malvado.

-Kuwabara no empieces.-dijo calmadamente Kurama.- Lo que Hiei dice es verdad, no vino a dormir pero tampoco creo que haya ido a decirle a su madre. Estoy preocupado ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

- Tranquilízate Kurama, seguramente habrá ido con algún amigo a descansar, total después de la paliza que le diste Hiei, no creo que se pueda ni levantar. Aunque a lo mejor si hubiéramos debido de quedarnos y no abandonarle así, se veía muy mal.

-Yusuke, no somos hermanitas de la caridad.-protestó Hiei.- si quiere algo que lo solucione él mismo, así es como nosotros los hombres lo hacemos.

Keyko se quedó parada como una estaca, había escuchado absolutamente todo lo que habían dicho, sin intención de hacerlo pero lo había hecho. Su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo, su sangre le ardía y cada poro de su piel exhalaba ira, aunque no sólo ella. Hubo otra persona que se enteró de todo y lo único que quería era venganza.

Keyko se dirigió hacia el grupo cual toro embravecido, éstos al verla se asustaron pero intentaron mantener la calma. Cuando llego a su altura lo primero que hizo es darles una cachetada a todos sin excepción, aunque luego la tomó con Yusuke intentando pegarle mientras las gotas saladas escapaban de sus ojos y surcaban su cara.

-Keyko tranquila ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me pegas?- decía Yusuke mientras intentaba agarrarla de las manos para que no lo lastimara.

- Yukimura, ¿a qué viene eso? Ha dolido.- se quejó Kuwabara.

-Anda Keyko tranquilízate.-apremió Kurama cogiéndola de los hombros para ayudar a Yusuke pero está de un brusco movimiento se apartó de ambos.

-No te atrevas a tocarme o no respondo.

-¿qué pasa, ahora te has vuelto loca?-dijo Hiei con un tono arrogante.

-Hiei no te atrevas a decirle eso a Keyko.- le riñó Yusuke.

-¡Callaos! Sois la peor escoria que he conocido. Ojala no os volviera a ver en la vida.

-Pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Que qué me pasa! ¡Qué sois unos abusones, eso es lo que me pasa!

-Keyko si no nos lo explicas no lo entenderemos. ¿Qué te hemos hecho nosotros?-habló con tono conciliador Kurama.

-¿A mí? Nada. Pero a Botan sí.

-Yukimura, no te metas en eso, él se lo busco.-dijo Hiei

-¡Y una mierda! No creo que él se lo buscara, él no tiene pinta de ser como vosotros.

-Keyko, puede que no tenga pinta pero él se lo busco. Te lo juro.

-¡No Jures en vano YUSUKE URAMESHI!- después de aquel grito Yusuke bajo la mirada arrepentido, toda la clase ya estaba acostumbrada a las peleas entre Keyko y Yusuke pero nunca habían visto a una Keyko tan enfurecida y triste a la vez.

-¡Qué estúpida he sido! Debí imaginármelo. Y yo que venía a deciros que estaba en mi casa y que no había podido ir porque estaba grave después de una paliza que había y vosotros ahí riéndoos como si nada hubiese pasado, burlándoos del pobre chico mientras ayer casi se debate entre la vida y la muerte.

-Entiendo que estés enfadada y que lo que hicimos no está bien pero no seas tan exagerada mujer.- dijo Kuwabara quitándole hierro al asunto.

-¿Qué no sea exagerada? Acaso has sido tú quien lo ha estado cuidando toda la noche, acaso has sido tú quien lo encontraste desmayado en la calle frente a la puerta de la cafetería, acaso has sido tú quien llamó al médico para que lo revisara y le has ayudado. ¡No! ¡ASÍ QUE NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO SABES!

-Tú tampoco sabes lo que nos llevo a hacer eso.

-Me importa un verdadero pimiento vuestro motivo, yo solo sé que ayer frente a la puerta de la cafetería encontré a un compañero de clase desmayado que venía a devolver el uniforme de su novia y que estaba sangrando, completamente mojado y sucio. Sólo sé que tuve que llamar a un médico y que ese chico tiene las costillas rotas, sólo sé que por poco una de ellas casi le perfora un pulmón y SOLO SÉ QUE ESTA NOCHE LA HE TENIDO QUE PASAR EN VELA CUIDÁNDOLO PORQUE TENÍA UNA FIEBRE MUY ALTA QUE PODÍA ACABAR CON SU VIDA ¡IDIOTA! Y ahora me enteró que los culpables no sólo son mis compañeros de clase y mis amigos, no, encima son sus compañeros de habitación.

-Tú ya sabes que nosotros nos peleamos.

-Sí, claro que lo sé pero no esperaba que pegarais a alguien mucho más débil que vosotros, alguien que no se sabía defender y por si fuera poco, tuvisteis la desfachatez de abandonarlo como si fuera un perro bajo esa tormenta. Ni a los animales se les trata así. Sois despreciables de verdad.

-Keyko, lo siento.- se disculpo verdaderamente apenado Yusuke.

-Conmigo no tienes que disculparte, sino con él. Me has decepcionado, encima tú no le ayudaste en nada, por eso ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO YUSUKE URAMESHI! No quiero volver a saber nada más de ti.

Y así se fue. Yusuke se quedó con una mano extendida hacia ella y ella desapareció corriendo dejándolo lo más triste posible. Todos, esos cuatro chicos sintieron el peso de la culpa carcomiéndoles por dentro durante todo el día, pensaron en ir a visitarlo y disculparse pero Keyko no les dejaría pasar, de eso estaban seguros. El resto de las clases pasaron rápidos para unos y para otros se hicieron largas y tediosas, realmente aburridas.

Keyko regresó corriendo a su casa. Esos días los señores Yukimura habían decidido cerrar una semana para descansar y poder cuidar a la pobre Botan. Cuando Keyko llegó, saludo a sus padres de una forma rápida y se fue directamente a su habitación donde estaba Botan, quien yacía todavía dormida, al menos su fiebre por fin había bajado y ahora se mantenía estable. A pesar de algún que otro moratón y el labio roto, Botan se veía como un ángel mientras dormía por eso Keyko no entendía que motivos le habían llevado a sus amigos a cometer semejante crimen. Bueno hasta que ella no despertara no podría preguntárselo así que se dispuso a hacer los deberes de aquel día ya que debía hacerlo por las dos. Cuando acabó, se puso el pijama y acostó al lado de Botan a descansar, procurando no molestarla.

La noche había caído y Botan empezó a despertar, se removió un poco pero sintió un dolor punzante en las costillas así que decidió no moverse mucho. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver a Keyko durmiendo tranquilamente mientras la abrazaba con cuidado, eso se le hizo hasta tierno así que decidió no moverse para no despertarla y cerrar los ojos.

Una hora después Keyko despertó. Se levanto somnolienta de la cama pero con cuidado. Miró a ver si Botan había despertado pero no daba señales de haberlo hecho.

-Jolín, ¡cuánto duerme esta mujer!

-Estoy despierta.- oyó Keyko a su espalda, cosa que la sobresaltó haciendo que diera un salto y se girará rápidamente para ver como una Botan la miraba intentando mostrarle una sonrisa.

-Qué susto me has dado.

-Perdona, no fue mi intención.- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse.

-¡NO! No te levantes todavía es pronto. ¿Tienes hambre?

De repente un fuerte ruido escapó de la barriga de Botan mientras que ésta no hacía más que ruborizarse.

-Creo que eso te contesta a la pregunta.-dijo mientras ambas reían.

-Iré a avisar a mis padres.

-Keyko gracias.

-No hay de qué mujer.

A los pocos minutos se escucharon unos pasos. A la habitación entraron los padres de Keyko. Su padre era alto, algo regordete, con el pelo negro, liso y los ojos del mismo color. De piel algo morena y con una sonrisa amable en su cara. Iba vestido como un chef de restaurante, con el gorro largo y blanco. La camiseta blanca, los pantalones del mismo color y los zapatos marrón oscuro. Su madre llevaba una camiseta de manga corta color lila y una falda negra a conjunto con sus zapatos. Era una persona de estatura promedio, aunque también estaba algo regordeta se notaba que en sus años mozos había tenido una figura envidiable, quizá de ahí lo había heredado Keyko. Llevaba el pelo corto y de color marrón chocolate, tenía los ojos pequeños y marrones también. Si no fuera por unos rasgos sacados de su padre, Keyko sería la viva imagen de su madre cuando era joven, de eso Botan estaba segura.

-Botan preciosa, qué alegría que ya estés mejor.- dijo el padre de Keyko.- Nos has preocupado mucho.

-¿Te gustan los fideos con pollo?

-Sí

-Pues ahora te traemos unos.

-Gracias.- de repente Botan descubrió que cuando todo eso paso iba disfrazada de hombre, miro por todos lados y encontró su peluca en el escritorio de Keyko. Ahora los padres de Keyko la habrán descubierto y a lo mejor la despiden o la riñen o incluso se lo han dicho a sus padres. Botan estaba muy nerviosa y Keyko notó eso, entonces al seguir la dirección de la mirada de Botan lo comprendió todo.

-Botan no te preocupes, cuando te encontré pedí ayuda a mis padres y les he tenido que contar todo, espero que no te enfades.

-No, no estoy enfadada pero ellos, ¿Qué piensan ellos?

-Nosotros te apoyamos muchacha.-dijo su padre con una amable sonrisa mientras le traía la sabrosa comida.

-La verdad es que cuando nuestra Keyko nos lo contó nos sorprendimos bastante pero opino que eres muy valiente cielo.-dijo dulcemente la madre de Keyko.- y que los del instituto son unos irresponsables.

-Disculpen.- dijo tímidamente Botan.- No se lo habrán dicho a mis padres ¿no?

-No te preocupes, si tú no quieres no les diremos nada, pero muchacha, ¿cuéntanos qué te paso para acabar en ese estado?

-Nada, solo que cuando venía hacia aquí me encontré a unos matones que me quisieron quitar la cartera y me intenté defender. Es por eso que me dieron una paliza pero no se preocupe.

-¡O Dios mío! Qué gentuza te puedes encontrar por ahí. Keyko ten mucho cuidado cuando vayas sola por ahí.-dijo su madre entre escandalizada y preocupada.

-Tuviste suerte muchacha, si hubieran descubierto que eras mujer quién sabe, quizá te hubieran violado.

-No creo, no tenían pinta de Violadores, más bien parecían macarras aburridos que querían pelea y justamente quien paso por ahí fui yo.

-¿Ya te has acabado la cena?

-Sí, estaba muy rica, muchas gracias.

-De nada cielo, si necesitas algo sólo pídelo. Te quedarás aquí hasta que te mejores.

-No, de verdad que no hace falta, ahora enseguida me iré al instituto.

- ¡ah, no! De eso sí que no, el doctor ha dicho que estés en reposo una semana así que te quedarás aquí. O acaso es que no quieres quedarte. ¿Te sientes incómoda?

- O no, no es eso, es sólo que me sabe mal molestarles.

-No molestas chiquilla, nosotros estamos encantados, así de paso podemos tener a nuestra niña más tiempo cerca, y por el instituto no te preocupes, ya hemos hablado con el director y hemos justificado tus faltas y de lo demás nuestra hija se encarga.

-Muchas gracias, señores Yukimura, no sé cómo pagarles esto.

-Las gracias no hacen falta y que te recuperes es nuestro mejor pago cariño.- dijo la madre de Keyko mientras le besó la frente a ambas.

-Buenas noches descansad.- se despidieron sus padres.

-Buenas noches.- respondieron ambas.

-Iré a sacar el futón.

-¿El futón? ¿Para qué?

-Pues para dormir, para que más mujer.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Si alguien tiene que dormir en un futón seré yo, tú dormirás en tu cama, faltaría más, bastantes molestias he causado ya.- dijo Botan mientras intentaba levantarse, pero un dolor muy intenso se lo impidió y soltó un quejido.

-Mujer ¡qué haces! No debes esforzarte, tienes tres costillas rotas y una casi te perfora el pulmón, si haces esfuerzos y no se curan bien podría pasar eso.

-De verdad, que fuerte.

-Por eso yo dormiré en un futón en el suelo.

-No, eso ni lo sueñes, dormiremos juntas.

-Pero ¿eso no será malo? ¿No te molestare?

-No, antes no lo has hecho, ni siquiera me había enterado de cuando te habías metido conmigo. Anda duerme conmigo.

-De acuerdo.

Ambas se acostaron, Keyko al lado de Botan con cuidado de no dañarla. Ahora que ya habían cenado y Botan se había tomado sus medicamentos estaba más tranquila, pero había una duda que la carcomía por dentro.

-Botan, se quiénes te hicieron eso. Lo siento.

-¿EH? Keyko fueron unos vándalos.

-No Botan, a mí no me mientas, sé que fueron Yusuke y su pandilla.

-Sí, fueron ellos pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Esta mañana, a primera hora cuando me he cambiado y he ido a avisarles a tus compañeros de habitación que estabas aquí por si estaban preocupados pero cuando he llegado he escuchado que habían sido ellos, y he escuchado todo lo que te han hecho de sus propias bocas sin que ellos lo supieran. En eso momento me he indignado y les gritado de todo.

-Lo siento, no quería decírtelo. No quería que te decepcionaras.

-Lo sé, pero Yusuke es un idiota y me ha decepcionado y no lo pienso perdonar nunca.

-No seas así mujer, él no me pego.

-Pero tampoco hizo nada por ayudarte, por eso estoy furiosa con él.

Keyko se quedó pensativa un momento, dudaba si preguntarle o no a Botan pero sentía curiosidad por saber qué motivos habían tenido para dejarla así. Y esa duda no podía quitársela de la cabeza, solo existía una explicación.

-Botan, ¿Tú te metiste con la familia de Hiei? ¿Con su madre? ¿Le dijiste algo hiriente respecto a eso?

-No, Keyko yo sería incapaz de hacer una cosa así.

-Pues entonces no lo entiendo.

-¿El que no entiendes?

-Por qué te han pegado, Hiei no suele hacer eso, a no ser que se metan con su familia, con su pasado.

-Pues yo no hice nada de eso pero quizá es porque Hiei no me soporta, desde que entré me ha tratado mal, él quizá me odia aunque no entiendo el motivo supongo que le caigo mal. Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso de "el pasado de Hiei"? ¿Qué paso con su familia?

-Creo que no soy la persona más indicada para contártelo aunque bueno, él no lo hará así que es mejor que lo sepas antes de que la cagues y te mate de verdad.

-Hiei ha sufrido mucho, Yusuke me contó que cuando Hiei era pequeño, él y su hermana mellliza vivían con sus padres pero su padre los abandonó y los dejó al absoluto cuidado de su madre mientras que estaban en la ruina. Eso pasó aproximadamente cuando tendría un año. Cinco años después su padre regreso pero se convirtió en un asesino, asesinó a su madre frente a sus ojos mientras que él protegía a su hermana escondidos en un rincón. Luego de esa tragedia, la madre de su madre, su abuela, los adoptó pero ella odia a Hiei porque dice que se parece a su padre. Su abuela lo maltrató y lo manipuló utilizando a su hermana hasta que al final lo abandonó y le ha prohibido ver a su hermana para siempre o si no ella sufrirá las consecuencias. Ahora vive con la mejor amiga de su madre a quien le pareció injusto el trato que su familia tiene con él. Es un poco triste pero Yukina, su hermana, no sabe nada de él. Sabe que está vivo pero no sabe su identidad y a Hiei le toca protegerla desde la distancia. Por eso es tan arisco, no confía en las mujeres y muchos para hacerle daño se meten con sus padres y él reacciona de manera muy violenta. Todos piensan que Hiei es huérfano, pero solo él, Kurama, Yusuke, la hermana de Kuwabara, yo y ahora tú sabemos que Yukina es la hermana pequeña de Hiei así que no digas nada.

-¡oh! Pobre Hiei, ha debido de sufrir mucho, no me extraña que tenga ese carácter de manzana podrida.

-Jejejeje. Bueno ahora ya lo sabes, así que no le digas nada.

-Yukina, es esa chica amiga tuya ¿no?, la que viene a nuestra clase y es bajita.

-Sí.

-Por cierto, ¿el único que no lo sabe a parte de Yukina es Kuwabara?

-Exactamente.

-Keyko, se sincera conmigo ¿Tú crees que Mitarai sería capaz de meterse con la familia de Hiei?

-¿El chico que se cayó por las escaleras?

-Sí, bueno no exactamente, ahora luego te cuento pero primero responde mi pregunta.

- Pues no tiene pinta de ser de esos pero sé que pertenece a una banda del instituto que está enfrentada con la de Yusuke, si ellos lo obligan puede que sea capaz o para defenderse él a lo mejor le ataca así pero no creo que lo haga a malas, en todos los años que llevo con él no parece ser mala persona.

- Y no lo es. Es verdaderamente simpático y agradable. Ya te lo presentaré.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí bueno, no mucho la verdad. No querías saber por qué me han pegado pues, en realidad, él está involucrado en este embrollo. Jajajaja.-dijo riéndose Botan.

- ¡¿Mitarai?

-De acuerdo, sabía que sabías el motivo exacto y que no me lo querías decir pero ahora no me puedes dejar así, cuéntamelo todo con pelos y señales.

- Pues mira, resulta que el día que llegue tarde a clase me quedé dormida. Bueno en realidad llegaba a tiempo a clases pero como cuando visite el colegio era una chica, no preste lo que se dice mucha atención a cómo llegar a clases desde el dormitorio de los chicos y pues entre eso, que soy muy despistada y que tengo muy mal sentido de la orientación, me perdí; Entonces cuando iba caminando escuche una voces y me dirigí hacia ellas por ver si me podían ayudar, allí me encontré a Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama haciendo un corrillo alrededor de Hiei y otro chico. Hiei estaba apaleando a ese chico quien resulta que era Mitarai y yo bueno, pues como no soporto las injusticias me metí y les separé. A partir de ahí Hiei me amenazó y Mitarai y yo nos conocimos. Después de clases, cuando iba ir a trabajar Hiei me estaba esperando y me llevó a un descampado, el dijo que al principio sólo pretendía asustarme pero como él me empujó por el pecho yo le pegué una bofetada. Sé que no es propio de un chico hacer eso pero es que soy una chica y me había tocado los pechos, por eso me salió ese acto reflejo y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes.

- ¿Sólo por esa tontería te dejó así?

-Sí.

- ¡Pero será abusón de mierda! ¡De qué va ese imbécil! Entiendo que no saben que eres una chica pero es que te toco los pechos, algo debería notar. ¡Estoy indignada! Yo en tu caso hubiese actuado igual, la culpa no es tuya es de ellos son tan infantiles y tan idiotas…

Mientras Keyko seguía despotricando contra ellos, a Botan poco a poco le fue venciendo el sueño y cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Keyko se dio cuenta de ello e intentó ponerse a dormir para no molestarla pues así se recuperaría antes y mejor, aunque al principio Keyko no podía conciliar el sueño porque estaba enfadada con Yusuke y no dejaba de pensar en él, a medida que pasaba el tiempo Morfeo también la atrapó.

Mientras tanto en la calle, justo delante de la ventana de la habitación de Keyko, se encontraba un joven azabache con los ojos muy tristes, estaba muy decepcionado consigo mismo y se sentía culpable, por ello estaba intentando poder observar la figura de su amada, la cual ya no lo quería; él la había perdido por su estúpida inmadurez. Pasó un tiempo y no la pudo ver, por ello se dio por vencido y regreso al instituto. Mañana sería otro día.

**Buenas a todos mis amados lectores!**

**Como habreís podido comprobar, este capítulo es un poco Keyko-centrico pero así lo necesita el fic. **

**No se preocupen que en el próximo habrá un poco de todo. Como ven el capi es algo larguito pero creo que no e hace muy tedioso. En el se revela el motivo por el cual Hiei estaba apaleando a Mitarai, aunque sólo es una suposición de nuestra protagonista. **

**Ahora bien, aquí van dos preguntas:**

**1.-¿De verdad creen que Mitarai es capaz de hacer eso o sólo está siendo obligado/manipulado? **

**2.- ¿Quién creen que es la persona que escuchó la conversación (a parte de Keyko) y quiere venganza por la pobre Botan?**

**Por último decirles que soy muy mala, pobre Hiei, la verdad es que tiene un pasado bastante trágico ¿no creen?**

**Un beso nos vemos en el próximo capi.**

**Att: Sakura.**


	6. ¿Quién es quién?

**Siento muchísimo la demora pero entre la uni y mis otros fics no doy para todo, a parte de que me puse enferma y casi soy ingresada en el hospital, pero como ven aquí estoy a las 4.45 de la mañana subiendoles este maravilloso capítulo.**

**~¿ Quién es quién?~**

A la semana siguiente Botan ya se había recuperado, si bien no del todo sí se había recuperado de sus heridas y podía moverse lo suficientemente bien como para asistir a clase eso sí, guardando mucho reposo. Esta semana tampoco le harían trabajar. Los señores Yukimura le habían dicho que se lo tomara como unas pequeñas vacaciones adelantadas, y que luego ya hablarían del tema.

Botan estaba realmente agradecida con ellos por todo lo que habían hecho por ella. Era realmente conmovedor ver que todavía queda gente así de buena en el mundo. De camino al instituto iba metida en sus pensamientos, Keyko no dijo nada en todo el trayecto para no molestarla. Por la mañana le ayudó a ponerse las vendas con mucho cuidado de no apretarlas demasiado para no dañar sus costillas más de lo que ya estaban. Su cara había vuelto a la normalidad, los moratones habían desaparecido aunque todavía se notaba que tenía el labio partido. Como no pudo atarse fuertemente las vendas, sus pechos se notaban con su actual uniforme por lo que a la pobre Keyko le tocó ir el día anterior a hablar con la secretaria para que le diera una o dos tallas más del uniforme. Le explicó la situación sin decir que habían sido sus propios compañeros los vándalos que le habían dado semejante paliza, aunque parece como si la secretaria, Ruka, en el fondo lo supiese.

Al llevar ropa más ancha sus pechos podían disimularse pero si alguien le tocaba se daría cuenta de que era una mujer. Por momentos su miedo crecía pero había decidido plantarle cara a quien hiciese falta, quizá Hiei tenía un pasado traumático pero si no lo superaba no llegaría a ninguna parte y ella le ayudaría.

Debería odiarlo por todo lo que le ha hecho pero, Botan no es capaz de odiar a alguien y más si ese alguien está sufriendo por dentro, aunque por fuera nunca lo muestre.

Al llegar a clase todos se le quedaron mirando, según sabía Keyko había dicho que tenía un resfriado con mucha fiebre y que no podía ir a clase. Ahora que había vuelto, sólo los responsables sabían la verdad. Era tiempo de empezar a enfrentar las cosas de frente, divisó su sitio delante de Hiei y detrás de Yusuke. En realidad había habido un cambio en clase y ahora estaba flanqueada por sus abusones personales. Yusuke delante, Hiei detrás, Kurama a un lado y delante de éste Kuwabara. Menos mal que al otro lado sólo tenía su adorada ventana, miró a Keyko esperando encontrar el suficiente valor como para ir a sentarse a su sitio y lo encontró.

Keyko le sonrió y la tranquilizó, le había prometido que les presentaría a sus amigas y que les contaría la verdad para que le pudieran ayudar si ella lo consideraba oportuno. Cuando miró a Keyko, se dio cuenta de la mirada matadora que le dio Yusuke, aunque fue sólo por un segundo, pero ella lo vio.

Luego cuando fue a su sitio vio que Yusuke hizo un gesto como si quisiera hablar con ella, pero se retractó al segundo. No les miró, al menos directamente, se dijo que debía ignorarles y pensar con la cabeza bien fría que debía hacer con ellos. Si bien no puede ignorarles toda la vida pues Hiei y Kurama, para su santa desgracia, eran sus compañeros de habitación y hoy tendría que quedarse allí pues no quería abusar de la amabilidad de Keyko y de sus padres, y en parte también porque sospechaba que Yusuke pensaría algo raro y acabaría por recibir otra paliza y ésta vez quizá sí que moriría en ella.

Cuando se sentó en su sitio lo primero que hizo fue mirar a la ventana. Sabía que esa no era una forma madura de comportarse y que más bien parecía una niña de preescolar pero que podía hacer ella. Si les hablaba acabaría discutiendo en el mejor de los casos. Lo mejor sería evitar enfrentamientos para que nadie acabara malherido y esa era la mejor solución para todos.

-¡Eh! Niñato no te alegras de volver a vernos.- le intentó molestar Hiei.

-¡Hiei no empieces!- le riñó Kurama.- Botan, por favor, no le hagas caso perdónalo.

Botan ignoró completamente los dos comentarios. Le sabía mal hacerlo y más cuando vio la cara de tristeza que puso Kurama pero no iba a confrontarles, al menos por ahora.

Las clases pasaron y llegó la hora del almuerzo. Botan se levantó de su asiento después de acabar de pasar sus apuntes. Keyko se colocó a su lado después de haber ido a buscar a su amiga Shizuru. Botan se levantó y se fue junto con Keyko para que les presentara a sus amigas.

-Hola chicas, él es Botan un amigo.-dijo alegremente Keyko.- Botan, ella es Shizuru.- dijo señalando a una chica muy alta, delgada, ojos marrones con el cabello castaño claro que le llegaba a la cintura y se sorprendió al ver que vestía un uniforme de chico, aunque no dijo nada.

- Ella es Yukina.- dijo señalando esta vez a una chica muy bajita, delgada, de pelo verde claro, corto atado en una coleta baja y con unos ojos rojos y grandes muy parecidos a los de Hiei, cosa que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa, delante de sus cuatro pesadillas. Botan se dio cuenta enseguida de cómo Yusuke miraba en dirección hacia ellas, o más bien en dirección hacia la chica que estaba a su lado, Keyko, y de cómo ésta intentaba ignorar sus miradas. También noto la tristeza y el dolor en el rostro de él.

Aunque Yusuke no hubiera hecho nada por defenderla ni ayudarla tampoco le había golpeado así que se decidió por ayudarle a reconquistar el amor de Keyko. Fue mirando toda la cafetería, ella era consciente de que tenía cuatro miradas clavadas fijamente en su espalda y sabía perfectamente de quiénes eran. Yusuke lo miraba con los celos pintados en la cara, justo detrás de él, en una mesa divisó a los hermanos Hitachiin comiendo solos. En su corazón sintió una punzada de pena y le pregunto a Keyko:

-Oye Keyko, ellos siempre están solos. Sé que he venido a clase y quizá no tengo mucha experiencia en tratarlos pero siempre los veo solos.

-Sí, no suelen relacionarse con nadie.

-Al parecer no creen que seamos lo suficientemente dignos de su amistad.- dijo Yusuke mientras se sentaban en la mesa junto con los demás.

-No creo que sea eso, no parecen malas personas quizá un poco arrogantes pero nada más. No creo que les guste estar solos. Bueno es fue mi primera impresión.

-Y crees que la primera impresión es lo que cuenta. ¿Eres idiota o qué?

-¡Hiei no seas así hombre!- defendió Kurama.

-No, sé que la primera impresión no cuenta, contigo lo comprobé de primera mano además. Y ahora si me disculpais voy a comprobarlo.

-¡Botan!

-Keyko no te preocupes, ahora volveré y no hace falta que les riñas, no me ha afectado nada de lo que dicen ni dejan de decir. Sólo prefiero comprobar las cosas por mí mismo antes de darlas por sentadas.

Hiei frunció el ceño ante las palabras dichas por el chico nuevo al igual que todos los demás que se quedaron serios, mientras que Keyko sonreía y Shizuru y Yukina no entendían absolutamente nada.

Botan se encaminó hacia la mesa en que se encontraban los dos chicos. Ellos la miraron un momento y bajaron sus cabezas pues pensaban que iba a pasar de largo e ignorarlos como todos hacían pero en esta ocasión no fue así.

Los dos gemelos levantaron la cabeza y la miraron con la duda pintada en la cara.

-¿Qué quieres nuevo?-preguntó el primero.

-¿Acaso te han mandado tus amiguitos a que nos hagas una broma? Porque si es así no lo pensamos tolerar.- dijo el segundo.

-No, no me han mandado a nada.-dijo Botan serio.- y ellos no son mis amiguitos por cierto, no son nada, ni siquiera compañeros.

El efecto de las palabras dio el resultado que quería. Botan sintió las miradas sorprendidas, furiosas y apenadas de sus compañeros/as.

-Bueno depende de quién hablemos, si habláis de las chicas entonces sí son mis amigas.-dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Y bien qué quieres?

-Quiero que seamos amigos.

Por un momento Botan pudo vislumbrar la cara de incredulidad de los dos gemelos hasta que la acomodaron estoicamente a indiferencia y luego a arrogancia.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos ser amigos tuyos a ver?

-Por que se que no queréis estar solos y que deseáis que alguien os comprenda.

Por un momento se quedaron callados y tristes pero luego recuperaron la compostura.

-Y en qué te basas para decirnos eso, según tú todo lo que opinas debe ser cierto.- habló uno de ellos en tono agresivo.

-No pero tú comportamiento me lo confirma.

-Y bien, supongamos que lo que tú dices es cierto ¿qué harías?-respondió el otro en tono más calmado.

-Lo que tú quisieras para demostrarte que soy digno de ser tu amigo y que te puedo comprender.

-Muy bien ¿nos sabrías diferenciar? ¿Quién es Hikaru y quién es Kaoru?

- Admito que ahora no lo sé.

-Ves no puedes hacer nada.- dijo el más alterado.

-He dicho ahora, os propongo un trato.-dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa.

-¿Y bien qué sería?- pregunto el más tranquilo.

-Como solo había estado con vosotros si llega a dos días en clase, si os soy sincero no sabía ni cómo os llamabais. El trato viene ahora, os propongo que me digáis ahora mismo quien es quien y luego a la hora de gimnasia intentaré averiguar quién es Hikaru y quién es Kaoru.

-Interesante.-alabó el más tranquilo.

-Pierdes el tiempo, otros ya lo han intentado y nunca sale.

- Venga no seas así de arisco con el chico hombre.- dijo el más tranquilo.- será divertido.

-Yo soy Kaoru y el es mi hermano mayor Hikaru.- dijo el mismo.- puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras no es necesario que nos lo digas hoy en gimnasia.

-Os lo diré hoy en gimnasia, no necesito más tiempo, tanto si acierto como si no, la decisión es vuestra si queréis ser mis amigos, pensáoslo y dadme una respuesta lo antes posible, os aviso que soy una persona muy impaciente.

Después de esa conversación Botan se regresó a su mesa con sus amigas. Estaba segura que todos habían escuchado su conversación y no le pareció conveniente explicarles lo que había pasado.

-Botan, ¿estás segura de que podrás hacerlo?

-Claro que sí, ya verás como acierto. Ellos realmente no quieren estar solos, solo quieren ser comprendidos y diferenciados como cualquier persona, no son distintos a nosotros.

-Ja, crees poder hacerlo cuando ni siquiera Kurama ha podido y él es el número uno en clase, en todos los sentidos

-Como ves Hiei antes tenía razón, ellos solo son un poco arrogantes al igual que tú nada más y ahora también la tendré.- dijo Botan muy segura de sí misma.

Hiei miró a Botan con nada de aprecio. Botan por su parte después de no poder callarse sus verdades se decidió por ignorarles como antes hacía.

Shizuru quien estaba un poco extrañada por el aura de tensión en el ambiente pregunto:

-Botan ¿ha pasado algo con ellos? ¿Te ha hecho algo el idiota de mi hermano? Porque si es así...

-Fue sin querer/ no me ha hecho nada.- dijeron Kuwabara y Botan a la vez.

No le sirvió de mucho a Botan haberlo negado pues Kuwabara se delató él solito.

-No te preocupes no me ha hecho nada.

- ¿Y entonces por qué ha dicho que fue sin querer?

-Pues porque vino de cotilla el día que le tenía que traer ropa a mi novia y pensando que era mi ropa la cogió, pero fue sin querer.

-Vale.-dijo Shizuru no muy convencida.- ¿y con ellos ha pasado algo? Es que noto el ambiente muy tenso.

-Con ellos nada en realidad, solo las típicas discusiones de compañeros de habitación nada más.

-Si tú lo dices.

La campana sonó informando del final del descanso y todos volvieron al salón de clases. Al finalizar la aburrida clase de historia llego la clase tan ansiada por todos, la clase de gimnasia. Hasta ese momento, Botan había estado observando a los gemelos sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Todos los alumnos que se habían enterado del trato, prácticamente se podría decir que toda la clase, estaban ansiosos por ver el resultado de ese trato, aunque nadie tuviese esperanza de que el nuevo sin haber convivido nunca con ellos los pudiese diferenciar. Botan cogió sus cosas y se cambió el uniforme por el de gimnasia en el baño. No quería ser descubierta y menos en un vestuario de hombres, lleno de adolescentes con las hormonas efervescentes, contando a parte que dormía con dos hombres.

La camiseta le llegaba muy ancha pero así le ocultaba sus pechos sin que las vendas le apretaran. No estaba segura de poder aguantar una clase demasiado física en el estado de sus costillas. Suspiró. Salió del baño y dejó sus cosas en su taquilla, luego salió al patio donde todos la miraban expectantes, pero antes de poder decir nada el profesor les anunció que hoy sería un día de relax por lo que solo jugarían las chicas a bádminton con sus habituales grupitos y los chicos que se atrevieran a enfrentarse al equipo de Urameshi a básquet.

Luego de ello se sentó y miró atentamente la escena que se formó ante sus ojos. Él también había oído lo del trato, en realidad se había difundido por toda la escuela. Llegado el momento Botan se acercó a los gemelos con parsimonia.

-¿Y bien quién es Hikaru y quién es Kaoru?

- Tú eres Kaoru.- señaló al de su derecha.- y tú eres Hikaru.- señalo al de su izquierda.

-Lo siento te has equivocado.- dijo el de la derecha.- yo soy Hikaru y el es Kaoru.

Todo el mundo empezó a murmurar y a decir cosas como "ya lo sabía", "es imposible diferenciarlos", etc.

-No sabes mentir Kaoru.- habló Botan sonriendo.

-Te he dicho que no soy KAORU.

-Y yo te digo que sí, si me hubiese equivocado y fueras Hikaru te hubieses exaltado enseguida y me hubieses atacado porque estarías a la defensiva, como paso en la cafetería, en cambio tú te mantuviste calmado y sereno como ahora. Lo siento pero creo que no me he equivocado.

Un silencio tenso se formó en todo el patio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, ni a respirar, ni siquiera el profesor que miraba todo muy atento. Esto sí era una sorpresa.

-¡Quién dices que se exalta rápido niñato!- se puso a la defensiva el gemelo de su izquierda.

-Tú, Hikaru, como lo estás haciendo ahora.

Otro tenso silencio se formó, todos los alumnos abrieron de sobremanera los ojos, incluido Hiei quien una vez más se había tragado sus palabras en el día de hoy. Por su parte, los gemelos no tenían palabras para lo que acababan de presenciar. Tenían los ojos abiertos, casi como platos, ellos habían aceptado que se equivocaría o que sólo había tenido suerte como todos los que habían acertado, pero resultó no ser así. Alguien a quién no conocía había llegado a saber cómo diferenciarles en menos de medio día, era prácticamente inaudito pero ahí estaba delante de sus ojos.

Botan extendió las dos manos para que cada uno tomara una suya pero éstos simplemente estaban inmóviles sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-No tengáis miedo, sé que os habéis llevado muchas decepciones pero como veis yo no me volveré a equivocar.

-¿C-cómo?- habló uno de ellos.

- ¿Cómo lo sé?- el chico asintió.- Lo sé porque cada vez que alguien se equivoca al dirigirse a vosotros ponéis cara de profunda tristeza, no importa si es mayor o joven.

-¿C-como?- dijo el otro.

-¿Cómo os he llegado a diferenciar?- él también asintió.- Simple, os he estado observando todo el rato desde que me disteis vuestros nombres, no hace falta ser un lumbreras para diferenciaros, simplemente fijarse y encontrar las diferencias en el carácter.

Botan esbozó una sonrisa muy dulce en su cara.

-Venga que los brazos se me cansan chicos.- apremió.

Ambos miraron la mano de Botan y luego la miraron a ella y a su radiante sonrisa, por un momento pensaron que era la sonrisa más bonita que se pudiera encontrar en el mundo, pero se tuvieron que recordar que no eran gays y por ello no debían pensar esas tonterías.

Ambos cogieron la suave y cálida mano que era extendida hacia ellos y esbozaron, por primera vez en su vida una sincera sonrisa hacia su compañero, una suave sonrisa, no arrogante como normalmente, algunas chicas al ver semejante escena se enternecieron y se pusieron a llorar, entre ellas Keyko, un par de ojos azules miraban con orgullo esa escena, los de Mitarai. Al fin después de darse la mano como hombres, Botan cogió una pelota de básquet y les dijo:

-¿Jugamos?

**Espero que les haya gustado, no se a ustedes pero yo me he emocionado escribiendo la escena donde se aceptan ^^. Esto se pone cada vez más interesante, espero que no se lo pierdan, en el próximo habra un partido de básquet ( a ver como me lo hago yo para narrarlo) no sé si les gusta el básquet pero a mi me encanta y soy una fanática (por eso estoy enamorada de Slam Dunk y más de Rukawa). Ahora voy a contestar a los que no tienen cuenta y me dejan sus maravillosos comentarios que me ayudan y me animan a escribir lo más rápido posible.**

**-gabriela: Hola Gabriela, intentaré que te sea leve la espera =D. Y no te impacientes mujer todo a su tiempo pero si quieres te doy una pista, lo que tanto deseas que pase, estoy dudando si hacerlo el capi que viene o el otro. Ya veremos ^^, espero seguir contando con tus comentarios, de verdad me ponen muy alegre =D. Un besito guapa (K).**

**- Sunny: Hola Sunny, eres nueva ¡wii! Me encanta que te haya encantado mi historia, y si ésta vez he tardado más en actualizar pero no te preocupes que yo aunque tarde mucho nunca dejo nada inconcluso y como ves la continuación ya está aqui y lo mismo pasará con los otros capis y fics. Don't worry, be happy ^^. Me alegro mucho de recibir tu comentario, espero seguir contando con el^^. Un beso (K).**

**Espero verlos en el próximo capítulo. Un besazo a todos (L).**

**Att: Sakura.**


	7. Reto

**Buenas a todos, mis amados lectores. Siento mucho la espera tan larga pero me ha pasado muchas cosas, alguans realmente malas. Espero poder mejorar mi salud (ya que tengo una enfermedad crónica y defensas bajas estoy algo más expuesta a coger cualquier enfermedad). Sin hacerlos esperar más espero que disfruten este capi, que poco a poco los voy haciendo más largos.**

**~Reto.~**

-¿Jugamos?

Después de decir esa simple palabra, todos se la quedaron viendo con los ojos realmente desorbitados, como si hubiese dicho la mayor locura del mundo.

Hiei por su parte empezó a reír, al igual que los demás, todos excepto Yusuke quien todavía no estaba muy alegre, se sentía confundido, perdido.

-Tú piensas enfrentarte a nosotros.-dijo arrogantemente Hiei.- como eres nuevo puede que no lo sepas pero no ha habido nadie capaz de ganarnos desde que formamos el equipo, por eso nadie se enfrenta a nosotros. Somos los favoritos del profe aunque eso a veces es algo aburrido. Supongo que es nuestra era.

-Bueno,-dijo Botan esbozando una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.- entonces tendré que darle un poco de diversión a tu vida. ¿No crees, HI-E-I?

Por la forma en la que lo había dicho todo el mundo se quedo anonadado, es como si estuviese intentando seducirle con una entonación felina para luego presentarle un gran reto. Pero lo que más impacto a todos fueron las siguientes palabras dichas de forma tan fría y cortante como nadie lo hubiese esperado.

-La gente quiere divertirse jugando a básquet ¿no? Entonces para que eso suceda acabaré con "vuestra era", estate muy seguro de eso.

Dicho esto se dirigió a dos chicos de su clase, a Mitarai quien ya conocía y le propuso jugar con ella, a lo que inmediatamente el chico acepto, luego fue junto a un chico llamado Kaito, alto, musculoso, cabello corto, rizado y negro, de ojos negros, con gafas de pasta negras y pecas en la cara que le hacían ver más infantil. Había notado que este chico tenía cierta competitividad con su compañero de habitación Kurama y eso ella lo aprobecharía.

-¿Quieres jugar?- le pregunto con una sonrisa amistosa Botan.

- Sí pero, ¿sabes a quien nos enfrentamos?- dijo el chico mientras entraban en la cancha donde estaban todos esperando.

-Por supuesto, nos enfrentamos a cuatro idiotas con complejo de superioridad que necesitan que alguien les baje los humos.

-Oye ¿y yo qué?- pregunto un chico pelirrojo, de cabello corto, con cuerpo delgado, músculos marcados y ojos azules.

-Tú, sinceramente no sé quién eres y como no te conozco no puedo juzgar como eres.

-¡OH! Es cierto, me llamo Jin y me apodan el maestro del viento porque soy tan rápido como el viento.- dijo con una sonrisa simpática.

-Me llamo Botan y me apodan…- se quedo un rato pensando dijo.- Botan.

El chico pelirrojo comenzó a reírse y dijo:

-Eres interesante, me caes bien.

-De verdad, gracias, tu a mí también me caes bien. Siento que tenga que enfrentarme a ti pero no perderé contra esos idiotas.

-¿Has vuelto muy gallito no crees? ¿Quizá tenga que darte una lección?

-Otra Hiei, no gracias ya me las sé de memoria. Y en cuanto a lo de gallito digamos que en la cancha me transformo.

-¿De verdad piensas que nos vas a ganar? O eres muy estúpido o te gustan mucho las humillaciones.

-Ni soy estúpido, ni me gustan las humillaciones y si de algo estoy seguro es que no perderé.

-Prepárate Hiei porque me cobraré lo de la vez pasada con una humillación muy grande para tu orgullo.

-¿A si? ¿Y cuál se supone que es?

-Perder contra mí.

Botan esbozo una sonrisa confiada. A pesar de que los miembros de su equipo no se veían muy seguros, decidieron seguirle el juego al que se suponía sería su capitán.

Toda la clase había dejado sus quehaceres para mirar atentos el partido de básquet. Se habían congregado todos alrededor de la cancha, incluso el profesor estaba allí mirando cual sería el desenlace de tal desafío. Si bien el equipo Urameshi era su favorito y era cierto que nunca había perdido pero nadie nunca le había propuesto un reto tan abiertamente, humillándolos desde un principio, realmente el partido será muy interesante debía de reconocer que el chico nuevo tenía muchas agallas.

En realidad no era que Botan tuviera muchas agallas sino mas bien que su plan de ignorarlos se había ido al traste y lo único que le quedaba era declararles la guerra abiertamente. Desde que vio como Hiei le sonreía de una forma tan arrogante cuando los hermanos Hitachiin le habían mentido, como si ella fuera un insecto al cual debía humillar constantemente y de todas formas posibles, la ira hizo dejó huella en ella, la sangre empezó a hervirle, realmente todavía lo hacía por ver esa sonrisa confiada y arrogante que, estaba segura ella se encargaría de borrar por los más sagrado que tenía en la vida.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas, el partido estaba a punto de empezar. Todos los miembros del equipo de Botan estaban realmente tensos por lo que cuando el partido empezó no daban ni un palo al agua.

Las sonrisas de Hiei aparecían constantemente en su mente, debía actuar rápido, había sido ella quien había metido presión en su equipo, y sería ella quien sacaría esa presión de ahí.

Iban 14 - 02 a favor del equipo Urameshi, sería mejor cortar el problema de raíz antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Pidió un tiempo muerto y como si de una madre se tratase, actuó con calma y alentó a sus compañeros.

-Chicos debéis relajaos, no estamos aquí realmente para ganar.

-Pero, ¿tú dijiste…?

-Si yo dije que ganaríamos y les haría morder el polvo, pero esa seré yo, fui yo quien lo dije y seré yo quien lleve esa carga, vosotros de lo único que tenéis que preocuparos es de jugar. Venga chicos vamos a divertirnos por lo demás no os preocupéis, en serio. Sé de lo que me habló, dejádmelo a mí.

-Botan-san, yo confío en ti.-dijo Mitarai con una sonrisa tan sincera que hizo que los demás miembros del equipo se sorprendieran. Si ese chico que nunca sonreía ni confiaba en nadie, no sólo le había sonreído al nuevo sino que confía en él, es porque el nuevo debía ser una persona muy especial y eso lo sabían de primera mano los hermanos Hitachiin.

El partido se reanudo. Los miembros del equipo de Botan estaban ya más relajados, había conseguido lo que quería gracias a Mitarai, ahora debía exponer sus cartas cuidadosamente.

-Muy bien chicos, haremos un marcaje individual uno contra uno. Yo soy el base y me quedo con Hiei, elegid a vuestro contrincante cuidadosamente y sobretodo no olvidéis que lo importante es divertiros.

-Bonitas palabras, pero todavía no has podido hacer nada contra mí. Veamos que tanto me humillas.

A pesar de estar relajados Botan notó que a su equipo le faltaba confianza aunque que el marcador se había reducido 18 - 06. Ahora tendría que demostrar su verdadera habilidad para darles confianza a los miembros de su equipo.

No planeaba forzarse mucho debido a su estado delicado, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejarse ganar.

Botan recibió la pelota, fue tranquilamente a la cancha de sus rivales marcando el ritmo de su equipo. Inesperadamente cuando Hiei, quien era muy rápido (tanto o más que Jin) había que reconocerlo; intento quitarle la pelota hizo un pase por su espalda a Hikaru, quien quedo sorprendido porque no se esperaba esa reacción. Ahora Hikaru se enfrentaba a Yusuke quien estaba a punto de quitarle la pelota, cuando por su lado apareció Botan, que de alguna manera se había librado de Hiei, y le paso el balón. Botan nada más recibir la pelota hizo un movimiento hacia la derecha y giro sobre si misma sobrepasando a Yusuke que intentó detenerla. Divisó a Hiei que venía por un lado con el rabillo del ojo, hábilmente paso la pelota a su otra mano en el momento en que Hiei intentaba robársela. Aumento su velocidad demostrando que realmente era una persona muy rápida, tanto como Hiei, de un momento a otro paro en seco, se permitió pasar la pelota entre sus piernas, retrocedió un pequeño paso y ágilmente saltó y tiró el balón de forma delicada a canasta realizando así un bello triple.

Todos los espectadores quedaron extasiados ante la belleza de ese tiro. Keyko quien no paraba de seguir a Botan con la mirada le pareció ver en su espalda dos alas, como si de un hada se tratase y con ese tiro esparciera su magia.

Y justo como si de magia se tratara, su equipo recobro fuerzas, ahora sabían que no tenían que tener miedo, que Botan les ayudaría y que quizá si tuvieran alguna oportunidad de ganar.

El partido se volvía cada vez más intenso, realmente el equipo de Urameshi nunca se había enfrentado a una situación así. Tenían claro que el problema principal era el base del equipo contrario, quien a pesar de estar marcado por Hiei, no hacía más que causarles problemas. Parecía que desde un principio lo tuviese planeado, había metido en los hombros de Hiei una presión y una carga incomparable, la de proteger su orgullo como hombre, y no solo eso, también había conseguido meter cierta presión en los otros miembros del equipo, sin contar que había hecho con su acción individual que su equipo cogiera confianza e hiciera que jugara realmente muchísimo mejor que al principio.

El marcador iba 33 – 35, era increíble pero cierto, habían conseguido darle la vuelta al marcador. La pelota salió volando, Botan la cogió en un contraataque y salió disparada como una flecha, la cancha contraria estaba vacía debía meter el balón en la cesta y agrandar la diferencia. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, Kurama se interpuso en su camino, ella ni corta ni perezosa realizo un salto, Kurama quien iba a saltar también para detenerla, no lo hizo, hubo algo que realmente lo frenó y lo dejo inmóvil.

Botan se fue pensando en porque no la había detenido, realmente hubiese sido muy fácil para él hacerle un tapón con su altura pero no lo hizo. Botan empezó a preocuparse, había sido muy arriesgado realizar ese salto, como la camiseta era una talla más grande le llegaba más ancha, así sus pechos cubiertos por una venda sin apretar no se notaban pero la camiseta se le había levantado un poco y si Kurama había notado los pequeños bultos que sobresalían estaba perdida.

El partido estaba llegando a su fin, la clase de gimnasia pronto acabaría. Botan había recibido un golpe sin intención por parte de Kuwabara pero sumando eso al dolor de sus costillas por sobre esforzarse, se le hacía imposible continuar. Sin embargo no podía rendirse ahora, debía hacer un último esfuerzo, el marcador estaba 72 – 78, si lograba meter los tiros libres seria su victoria, aunque no pudiese continuar si conseguía anotar esos dos puntos, los sobrepasarían por diez puntos, lo que significaría una derrota psicología para todo el equipo Urameshi.

Tiro con todas sus fuerzas deseando que entraran y así lo hicieron.

Mientras volvía a su cancha el dolor de sus costillas iba en aumento, paró en seco, Hiei quien estaba a su lado la miro expectante. Contra todo pronóstico ella se cogió las costillas, le dolían, le dolían mucho y no podía respirar, de un momento a otro tosió un poco de sangre, la vista se le hizo borrosa y finalmente se desmayo.

De no ser por Hiei, quien había estado atento se hubiera dado un golpetazo tremendo. Al contrario de lo que esperaban Hiei cogió a Botan en brazos y se la llevo corriendo a la enfermería, cada vez estaba mas pálido, eso no era buena señal. Toda la cancha se había quedado sumida en un silencio tenso, ese desmayó había hecho preocupar a todos y la reacción de Hiei, había sido toda una sorpresa para todos, los dos bases habían abandonado la cancha y no podían seguir jugando e ignorar el estado de su compañero, por ello decidieron suspender el partido. A pesar de que quiso ignorarlo, después de dejarle en la enfermería y que lo echaran de allí, miro su mano izquierda; a pesar de que había querido ignorarlo, cuando cargo al chico en sus brazos para ir lo más rápido que pudiese, notó un pequeño bulto en su mano, ¿era eso posible?

Cuando despertó, Botan se sentía desorientada intentó moverse pero un dolor punzante la detuvo. Sus costillas le dolían mucho, le dolía incluso hasta respirar. Por el aspecto de la habitación, paredes blancas, camas separadas por cortinas, sábanas blancas todo blanco; supuso que estaba en la enfermería.

En su fuero interno, la chica pensó que al director realmente le debía gustar mucho el blanco. Una voz masculina se escuchó al fondo, en su cabeza sonaba como si estuviera debajo del agua, la cabeza le dolía horrores.

-Ya te has despertado.

Luego de identificar al dueño de la voz, el médico de la enfermería, Kain un hombre muy alto de pelo naranja, al igual que sus ojos, con un corte tipo gallo, a la moda, delgado y blanco. Vestía una camisa negra abierta por arriba y unos pantalones ajustados blancos, decorados con un cinturón negro y zapatos negros, encima de todo eso llevaba la típica bata blanca de médico.

La miraba de una forma divertida, en realidad su cara no debía ser muy buena que digamos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me duele la cabeza y las costillas, también me cuesta respirar.

-Bien, déjame revisarte.

Las alarmas en la cabeza de Botan sonaron. Era un hombre, no debía permitir que descubriera su secreto aunque a estas alturas quizá ya lo supiera.

Lo vio acercarse con el esfingomanómetro hacia su pecho para auscultarle la respiración pero ella se apartó con un movimiento brusco que luego le pasó factura con un dolor intenso del cual no pudo evitar quejarse.

-¿Qué haces? No te muevas podrías agravar tu situación.

El médico volvió a acercarse pero Botan se levantó rápidamente, tan rápido que le causó un ligero mareo.

-N-no hace falta ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Gracias por todo.

Intentó irse de la enfermería pero el doctor le cogió del brazo y la tumbó directamente sobre la cama.

-¿Dónde crees que vas mujer? Voy a revisarte te guste o no.

-Y-yo no soy ninguna mujer ¡qué está diciendo! Además esto es acoso.-dijo Botan muy nerviosa.

La verdad es que si alguien entrará en ese instante, pensaría algo extraño por la posición en que se encontraban, ella estaba debajo del cuerpo del médico, tendida en la cama, con una mano sujetada fuertemente sobre su cabeza y las piernas abiertas.

Por su parte el doctor estaba de lo más relajado, no le importara que alguien entrara y los viese en esa posición, el estaba encima de ella sujetándole una mano fuertemente sobre su cabeza, con su otra mano en el hombro, tumbado prácticamente sobre ella y una rodilla entre sus piernas para no lastimarla con su peso. Debía inmovilizarla hasta que se tranquilizara.

-Ya estás más tranquila.

La chica asintió. Quería alejarse lo más posible de esa posición tan comprometedora. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y vio como Hiei observaba la escena. De un momento a otro la cara del chico enrojeció y murmuró algo parecido a un "perdón no quería molestar".

Botan intentó gritarle "¡no es lo que piensas!" pero el chico ya se había alejado demasiado como para oírlo cuando lo dijo.

-No te preocupes, hablaré con él. Ahora voy a revisarte.

-P-pero…

-Tranquila. Le prometí al director que cuidaría de ti.

-¿Al director?

-Sí, cuando los señores Yukimura le dijeron lo de los vándalos, creyó conveniente que yo supiera tu secreto por si alguna vez necesitabas ayuda.

-¡Ah!- suspiró.- ¡Qué alivio! Pensaba que era mi culpa que me hubieses descubierto.

-No te preocupes, ahora déjame revisarte. Que cuando tu compañero te trajo me dejaste muy preocupado, no te veías nada bien.

-¿Compañero?

-Sí, el chico de antes.

-¡HIEI! ¿Hiei me trajo?-preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, se veía muy preocupado, tanto que no quería abandonar la sala. Parece que estuvo todo el rato paseando por aquí cerca para ver cómo seguías. Te debe de apreciar mucho porque no ha parado de preguntar por ti.

-¿Hiei? ¿Estás seguro de que no te has equivocado?

-No era el mismo chico de antes todo el rato. Le dije que se fuera a darse una ducha mientras te revisaba, al principio se negó pero luego fue y volvió con el pelo todo mojado. Se veía realmente sexy.

Botan puso una cara un poco rara ante ese comentario.

-También han venido los otros chicos contra los que jugabas a preguntar por ti.

-Se ve que tienes buenos amigos.

-S-sí, supongo que sí.-dijo Botan con duda.

El médico le revisó completamente. Le recetó varios medicamentos para el dolor y le dijo unas instrucciones muy precisas sobre lo que debía hacer, como lo debía hacer y cuando lo debía hacer.

Ya más tranquila, Botan regresó a su habitación. Al entrar en la habitación dio un suspiro de cansancio, la verdad es que el partido la había dejado agotada. Eran muy buenos, debía reconocerlo. Ahora lo único que quería era darse una relajante ducha y dormir.

Cuando iba a coger la manija de la puerta del baño para abrirla, esta se abrió sola dejando salir a un chico pelirrojo con solo una toalla alrededor de sus caderas.

El pelo lo tenía mojado y las gotas suavemente se escurrían por todo el cuerpo. Botan podía admirar completamente el cuerpo de Kurama, esos músculos bien marcados, ese abdomen bien trabajado y esa V tan marcada en su pelvis sobresalía a la toalla.

Botan estaba extasiada ante tanta belleza, la verdad es que nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo y ahora que tenía a semejante DIOS GRIEGO delante de ella, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Subió la vista lentamente hasta toparse con los ojos verde esmeralda y pudo ver como tenía en su cara una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Ya has admirado bastante?- le preguntó Kurama en tono divertido, haciendo que Botan inmediatamente se sonrojara.

-S-sí, p-perdón.-dijo avergonzada.

-No te disculpes, no pasa nada, pero parecía como si nunca hubieses visto un hombre desnudo, ¿acaso no miras tu cuerpo?

-S-sí p-pero es que me das envidia.-dijo Botan para salir del atolladero.

-¿Envidia?- dijo Kurama levantando su perfecta ceja pelirroja mientras Botan lo miraba embobado.

-S-SÍ. Yo no tengo esos abdominales por mucho que me esfuerce. En realidad soy bastante fofo.-dijo Botan con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Vaya, no lo sabía.-comentó indiferente.

Después de decir eso, Kurama se quitó lo único que tapaba su hombría, su toalla. Botan quien vio el gesto de quitársela no supo cómo reaccionar, así que solamente se le ocurrió taparse la cara y tirarse de cabeza a su cama. No podía mirar a Kurama a parte notaba su cara ardiendo, se había sonrojado mucho. Soltó un pequeño quejido, se había hecho daño con el golpe. Por su parte Kurama vio esa reacción antinatural, al igual que todas las anteriores. Sospechaba que el chico ese ocultaba algo y empezaba a sospechar que era. Mientras se cambiaba, Kurama intentó entablar una conversación con Botan para averiguar qué era lo que escondía.

-¿No ibas a la ducha?

-Sí pero ya lo hare cuando acabes.-dijo Botan quien todavía tenía enterrada la cara en el cojín.

-No te preocupes, no voy a volver a entrar.

-Ah, vale.-dijo suavemente Botan quien dudaba si levantar la cara o no, cosa que notó Kurama.

-Ya estoy presentable, ya puedes mirar.

Botan poco a poco empezó a levantarse y luego le miró. Kurama solo estaba vestido con sus pantalones vaqueros, no llevaba camiseta y con la toalla se secaba el pelo de una forma, a los ojos de Botan, muy sexy.

Botan en su fuero interno pensaba: "¿Presentable? ¡Presentable mis narices! ¿Qué concepto tiene este hombre de presentable? Aunque bueno, mejor para mí, no todos los días veo semejante cuerpazo en vivo y en directo sólo para mí.

Después de estar un rato perdida en sus pensamientos, volvió a la realidad con una pregunta de Kurama.

-¿No vas a entrar?-preguntó señalando la puerta del baño, mientras se ponía una camisa verde claro.- Yo voy a dejar este libro a la biblioteca.

-Um. Sí ahora enseguida voy.

-Eres demasiado tímido.

-Bueno es que nunca he convivido sólo con hombres.

-Eres muy raro, ni que fuéramos tan diferentes a ti.-dijo seriamente Kurama.

_¡Ay! Si tú supieras_.- pensó Botan

-Bueno yo me voy.

Kurama cogió el libro y salió. En vez de irse yendo Kurama se quedó escuchando los ruidos que hacía Botan, sospechoso, era muy sospechoso ese chico. Sería mejor vigilarlo de cerca. En cuanto oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse y la ducha ser encendida iba directamente a entrar para investigar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, pero fue detenido por un grito de Yusuke. Debería investigar en otra ocasión. Después se fue con Yusuke a devolver el libro y a salir por ahí.

Mientras tanto, ajena a todo lo que se estaba desarrollando a sus espaldas, Botan se estaba dando una placentera ducha mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho el doctor. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a eso de que Hiei le había ayudado y que se preocupaba por ella, era una memez pero, ¿y si fuera cierto?

En otra parte, encontramos a un Hiei perdido en sus pensamientos mirando su mano izquierda. Quizá eran imaginaciones suyas pero realmente no entendía por qué le había ayudado de esa manera al chico ese, ni porque estaba preocupado por él. Era solo un niñato de mierda pero era un niñato de mierda con suficientes agallas como para enfrentarle y salir victorioso, puede que no tuviese fuerza y pegara como una nena pero no le tenía miedo y eso le gustaba. Pero en que estaba pensando y por qué se sentía extrañamente molesto de haber presenciado esa escena del doctor encima del niño, sabía que era una técnica para inmovilizar pues a él también se la habían hecho pero se sentía muy molesto de haber visto esa situación, se sentía muy confuso por ese ligero dolor recientemente instalado en su pecho. ¿Quién lo entendiera y lo dejase de entender? Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había sido rodeado por una banda de matones con capuchas en la cara.

Por otro lado, Botan, una vez salida de la ducha, cambiada, etc. Salió a la calle para ir a la farmacia a comprar las medicinas y ungüentos que el doctor le había recomendado. Todavía seguía dándole vueltas a lo de Hiei. Pensaba que no podía ser cierto, porque Hiei era Hiei y aunque no ha convivido mucho con él sabía que era frio y que no tomaba a nadie en cuenta excepto a sus amigos y a Yukina, por qué tendría que tenerla en cuenta a ella, quizá, después de todo, sí podría sentirse culpable por lo que le había hecho pero no sabía cómo disculparse con ella. No, eso no podía ser, era ridículo. De pronto, al girar la esquina divisó algo no muy grato para su vista y se escondió. En un callejón, habían seis hombres encapuchados que estaban dándole una paliza a un chico, un chico que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. ¡NO PUEDE SER! Ese chico era Hiei. Claro que se le hacía familiar, debía ayudarlo pero ¿cómo?

Ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente, no podía con uno, cómo iba a poder con seis. Debía avisar a alguien, a Yusuke y a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran pero ¿cómo hacerlo si no tenía ni su número? De repente se acordó de algo que podía serle útil en esta situación. Los padres de Keyko le habían obligado, tanto a Kyeko como a ella, a guardarse en el móvil el tono de una alarma de coche de policía por si alguna vez nos encontrábamos en apuros y nos podía ayudar. Esta era la ocasión perfecta. Puso el tono y oyó como los matones decían algo parecida a: "La pasma, viene la pasma corred". Después de ver cómo se alejaban Botan salió de su escondite y fue corriendo hacía Hiei.

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Poco a poco el ambiente se está caldeando. La gente ha queado sorprendida con las agallas de Botan, ella se ha sorprendido a sí misma por su poco autocontrol. Mitarai dice confiar en ella pero quizá sea otra cosa. Por otra parte Hiei está empezando a sentir algo por Botan pero intenta negarselo él mismo y para acabar el problema, Kurama empieza a sospechar algo. El médico de la escuela es alguien muy raro ya lo descubrirán. Poco a poco unas puertas se abren y otras se cierran. Ahora bien, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capi?**

**Sinceramente a mi el final no me ha gustado pero no podía hacer otra cosa sino me metía de lleno en el siguiente capi. **

**Ahora mis habituales preguntas:**

**-¿Qué les ha parecido el partido? Realmente no he querido hacerlo muy extenso para no aburrirlos.**

**-Ahora, ¿cuál es la opinión que tienen de Hiei?**

**-¿Qué creen que sucederá en el próximo capítulo?**

**Dejen sus opiniones y sus contestaciones. Un beso a todos mis amados lectores.**

**Contestación a reviews:**

_**gabriela: Siento haberme tardado tanto con el capi. Ahora a lo mejor hasta febrero no publico puesto que estoy de exámenes. (Vaya caca). Aiishh que dura es la vida del estudiante. Entre mi trabajo y estudiar, no tengo tienpo ni para mirarme al espejo. Por cierto, Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo a ti también cariño (aunque sea ya un poco tarde). Y mi salud es una montaña rusa en toda regla. Espero que poder mejorarme. Aunque me conformo con no volverme a quedar en coma otra vez XD! Un beso guapa y gracias por seguirme y por tu apoyo, tus reviews me hacen muy feliz.**_

**Un beso a todos (vuestros reviews también me hacen muy feliz, espero seguir recibiendolos) también muchas gracias a los lectores invisibles os aprecio muchisimo tambien =).**

**Att: Sakura.**


	8. Al descubierto

**~Al descubierto.~**

Botan fue corriendo hacía Hiei, no sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones. Estaba realmente muy nerviosa, si no se daba prisa esos sujetos podían volver y si lo hacían podría volver a recibir otra paliza en el mejor de los casos, en ese momento las palabas dichas por los señores Yukimura le pasaron por la mente: "_Tuviste suerte muchacha, si hubieran descubierto que eras mujer quién sabe, quizá te hubieran violado."_

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral sólo de pensar que eso llegara a pasar. Debía irse cuanto antes de ahí no podía perder su virginidad de esa forma, pero por otra parte no podía dejar a Hiei en ese estado y según los primeros auxilios lo que debía hacer era no mover al accidentado y esperar a la ambulancia pero, claro está, esto no es un accidente de coche y ella no creía necesario llamar a ninguna ambulancia. Como pudo cogió de un brazo a Hiei y lo apoyó en su espalda.

Fue avanzando así lo más rápido que pudo hasta salir de esas calles y sentirse aliviada. Realmente le costaba andar y cada vez más respirar. El doctor le había terminantemente prohibido hacer esfuerzos y cargar peso, ahora mismo estaba haciendo las dos cosas.

Las calles se alargaban cada vez más, parecían estar jugando con ella. El camino le parecía interminable, una vez pudo divisar la escuela empezó a avanzar más rápido. Cuando entró al patio creyó que moriría de felicidad, la verdad era que Hiei, para ser tan pequeño y delgado, pesaba un montón, no quería ni imaginarse que hubiese hecho si le hubiera tocado ayudar a Kuwabara, lo más seguro es que: ¡Hubiese muerto aplastada!

El doctor tenía mucha razón, el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo sumado al peso muerto de Hiei, estaban poniéndola en peor situación, cada vez le costaba más respirar y a veces se le hacía difícil enfocar la vista. Sin embargo, aunque el causante de eso fuese Hiei, ella no podía abandonarlo como si fuese un perro. Puede que Hiei sí lo hubiera hecho con ella, pero ella con Hiei no lo haría. A pesar de todo, era incapaz de dejarlo solo, desde que se enteró de su situación un sentimiento que no sabría descifrar se había instalado en su pecho y no la dejaba en paz, realmente no sabía qué clase de hechizo había utilizado Hiei pero le había calado en lo más hondo, tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo.

Caminaba por los pasillos lentamente, las piernas le temblaban, solo un poco más se repetía en su mente constantemente. Al fin consiguió llegar a su tan ansiado destino, la enfermería de la escuela. Abrió la puerta lo más rápido posible haciendo un gran estruendo, metió un pie dentro y se desplomó en el suelo dejando que el peso muerto del cuerpo inmóvil de Hiei le cayese encima.

-D-doctor.-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba exhausta y realmente no veía muy bien pero oyó perfectamente un grito femenino cerca de donde había caído, sintió como le quitaban de encima el peso de Hiei y como le daban la vuelta, el doctor le quitó la camisa y vio como las vendas empezaban a mancharse de sangre, sus heridas se habían reabierto. Botan intentó enfocar su vista para ver alrededor de donde estaba, pronto vio unos borrosos cabellos castaño claro y una piel muy fina y blanca.

-Ru-ruka-san.-dijo con cierta dificultad al hablar.

La persona al lado suyo asintió, poco a poco fue enfocando mejor su vista, la secretaria del director Emma llevaba la blusa y la falda desordenadas, con cierto pudor Botan giró su cara hacia el otro lado donde estaba el doctor quitándole las vendas y vio que el también traía las ropas desarregladas, parece ser que les había pillado en pleno acto de diversión, tendría que disculparse más tarde se dijo a sí misma.

-Hiei, atienda primero a Hiei.-dijo con voz entrecortada al acordarse de por qué estaba ahí.

-Pero si tú estás peor.-replicó el doctor Kain- aparte Hiei es un chico muy fuerte y resistente.

-Prefiero que lo atienda antes, de verdad estoy muy preocupada.

El doctor Kain suspiró. Si quería curarla en condiciones debería atender a las peticiones de esta chica por una vez. Había sido algo inesperado que, mientras Ruka y él disfrutaban de su pasión el uno por el otro, la puerta justo a su lado se abriera y dejara ver como esos dos cuerpos caían al suelo como piedras y ella, su alumna, le gritara tan desesperadamente, en un primer momento se había quedado en shock pero luego reaccionó como el profesional que era. Le indicó a Ruka que ayudara a Botan a levantarse y que la llevara a la cama contigua a la que se encontraba Hiei, la chica parecía realmente exhausta y con las heridas reabiertas lo mejor sería que se tumbara y descansara un rato.

Estaba realmente cansada, los ojos se le cerraban poco a poco y para evitar aquello empezó a mirar lo que el doctor hacía. La secretaría se había marchado justo después de dejarla en la cama para dejar al doctor trabajar tranquilo. Ahora lo veía trajinar de un lado para otro con un cuenco con gasas y otro con desinfectante. Al parecer la condición de Hiei no era tan grave como pensaba, había recibido numerosas heridas y moretones pero era un chico resistente, a destacar lo único grave del asunto era un golpe que le habían dado en la cabeza. El doctor le había puesto puntos y ahora llevaba la cabeza vendada. Parecía que estaba dormido, respiraba tan apaciblemente y tenía en su rostro una expresión tan tranquila que hizo que el corazón de Botan se estremeciera de ternura. En esos momentos se alegro con todo su corazón de haberlo ayudado. Media hora después Hiei ya había sido tratado completamente, ahora le tocaba a ella. En cuanto el doctor acabó, se dirigió hacia ella con gesto serio en el rostro, le hizo sentarse en la cama y empezó a quitarle las vendas tranquilamente mientras que ella cubría sus pechos con sus manos. Inmediatamente después el doctor empezó su interrogatorio.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

Botan guardó silencio. No sabía cómo explicar qué es lo que había pasado porque realmente ella tampoco entendía lo que había sucedido.

-No pensaba que fueras masoquista, pensaba que no te gustaban las peleas.

- ¡No soy masoquista! y tampoco me gustan las peleas.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que de golpe y de repente irrumpes en mi consulta como un torbellino, estando toda herida y llevando a un compañero machacado en tu espalda? Te dije que no hicieras esfuerzos y mis palabras te las has pasado por donde te ha dado la gana. ¿Me lo puedes explicar?

-No, no es así.

Botan soltó un suspiro de resignación. Sería completamente sincera con el doctor, sólo esperaba que pudiera comprenderla.

-No entiendo exactamente qué es lo que ha sucedido.-comenzó, bajo la mirada escrutadora de Kain.- Sólo sé que iba tranquilamente de camino a la farmacia cuando de repente me he encontrado con que unos encapuchados estaban dándole una paliza a un joven que resulta que era Hiei. Luego de eso, los asuste con la alarma de policía que tengo en el móvil e intenté ayudar a Hiei. Lo cargué y lo traje hasta aquí para que le brindara su ayuda médica, pero al parecer ha sido demasiado esfuerzo para mí.

-Entonces ¿no te has peleado? ¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-¡Oye que no me cree!- respondió indignada.

-No es que no te crea, pero cuesta de creer puesto que Hiei es como un delincuente juvenil.

-Supongo que tiene razón y es un pandillero, pero ¡yo no soy así!

-Ya ya, ¿puedo hacer otra pregunta?-se agachó y miró directamente a los ojos de Botan mientras que con unos guantes de látex cogía una gasa y la mojaba en desinfectante.

-Sí, claro.- en el momento exacto en que la gasa con desinfectante tocó su herida, ésta comenzó a arder y Botan soltó un pequeño quejido.

-No te quejes, no seas blandengue que esto te lo tienes bien merecido por desobedecer mis órdenes.

-Y ¿se puede saber que quería preguntarme?- el doctor paró un momento y la miró directamente a los ojos, cosa que le hizo ponerse muy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué le has ayudado? Según tengo entendido fue él quien causo todas tus heridas.

La cara de Botan se había vuelto un poema, el doctor Kain tenía ganas de reír por la cara de póker que había puesto su alumna. Minutos después Botan recuperó la compostura y puso una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

-Sinceramente no lo sé. Supongo que a pesar de todo el es un ser humano y aparte mi compañero así que no podía dejarle ahí en su estado y marcharme sin hacer nada, eso no está en mi carácter.

Kain estaba realmente impresionado con su respuesta, se notaba a leguas que lo había hecho todo sin pensar en las consecuencias que ello podría acarrearle. Que chica más interesante, definitivamente no era una persona común y corriente, debería de observarla más de cerca.

Luego de desinfectarle todas las heridas y curarlas, procedió a vendar la zona lesionada. El golpe había hecho desplazarse un poco más la costilla lesionada y ahora su estado era más delicado, esa chica debía tener mucho cuidado, su cuerpo era muy frágil. De un momento para otro sintió la incomodidad de la chica, como si intentará decirle algo pero le resultará difícil de expresar.

-Escupe.-le dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Eh?-Botan le miró confundida, no entendía a qué había venido eso.

-Que digas lo que tienes que decir.-Botan comprendió el mensaje enseguida, bajo la fija mirada que notaba en su espalda intentó hablar aunque su esfuerzo por no sonrojarse había sido en vano, por otra parte Kain sensei estaba intrigado, qué tendría que decirle para que se pusiera tan nerviosa que incluso se había sonrojado.

-Kain sensei, lo siento mucho.

-¿mh?- dijo sin comprender a qué había venido esa disculpa.

-S-siento lo de antes, me refiero a que he interrumpido un momento íntimo entre Ruka sensei y usted, me siento muy avergonzada por ello.-soltó de golpe, se había sonrojado a más no poder mientras que el doctor tenía una mirada sorprendida, pensaba que no había notado nada pero es chica resultaba más espabilada de lo que parecía. Sonrió para sus adentros, era una chica muy inocente quizá pudiese jugar un poco con ella, sólo jugar con sus nervios. Sabía que no era bueno pero la tentación era demasiado grande como para ignorarla se dijo a sí mismo.

-No te preocupes. No pasa nada.

-Sí que pasa, quizá este era el único momento cuando podían estar juntos y yo lo he chafado, lo siento.

-Bueno, supongo que eso se puede arreglar muy fácilmente.

Botan notó una respiración muy cerca del cuello, el doctor estaba acabando de colocarle las vendas, asegurándolas para que no se cayeran.

-¿C-cómo?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-Muy fácil.-dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su oído, una vez cerca de él le susurro.- puedo acabar contigo lo que empecé con ella.

-¿Q-qué dice doctor, eso es ilegal?-respondió una muy nerviosa Botan.

-Puede pero parece que no te das cuenta de la situación en la que estamos. Tengo una alumna semidesnuda frente a mí quien se siente apenada por haberme interrumpido en un momento de pasión, la tentación es demasiada incluso para un hombre como yo. Lo más lógico sería que me ayudaras con la insatisfacción que tú misma has provocado al interrumpirme, ¿no?

Una vez dicho esto, acto seguido bajo lentamente sus manos a las caderas de la chica, en una caricia suave y le mordió coquetamente el lóbulo de la oreja. Eso hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la espalda de Botan quién inmediatamente se levantó de un salto como si alguien le hubiese clavado algo en el culo. Inmediatamente se giró, como si de un resorte se tratara, miró directamente a la cara de su profesor. Su cara tenía una sonrisa seductora en su rostro y sus ojos reflejaban diversión. No sabría decir si estaba jugando con ella o estaba yendo en serio, en cuanto el doctor daba un paso hacia ella, ella retrocedía otro hasta que al final se chocó con la fría pared. El doctor apoyó sus manos entre la cabeza de la chica, ¡cómo se estaba divirtiendo! La verdad es que era una chica muy graciosa.

-Cr-creo que mejor voy a avisar a los amigos de Hiei.- tartamudeó. Después pasó por debajo de los brazos de su doctor y se fue directamente a la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla sin embargo el doctor la cogió del brazo y la miró seriamente.

-Sería muy divertido ver la cara que ponen tus compañeros cuando tú, supuestamente un chico, aparecieras semidesnudo en frente de ellos y tapando tus senos.

En ese momento fue cuando Botan se miró y se dio cuenta de ese detallito, temerosa por la reprimenda que le esperaba levanto la vista y divisó como su doctor le extendía una camiseta roja muy amplía. Ella se fue a un cambiador para que no le viera y se la puso, le quedaba tan ancha que no se le notaban los senos pero era tan larga que se parecía al típico rapero lleno de piercings en la cara, por un momento pensó en juntar los dedos y vacilarle al doctor en plan broma, pero estaba segura de que recibiría un buen coscorrón de su parte.

-Te queda bien.- dijo Kain en un tono indiferente.

-Gracias, esto ¿de quién es esta camiseta?-acto seguido a su pregunta, Kain esbozó una sonrisa divertida y con los ojos brillantes le dijo.- mía.

Botan se quedó de piedra al oír la contestación, se sentía incómoda al llevar una camiseta de su sensei teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado minutos antes.

-Te lo voy a advertir esto muy claramente.-le dijo tremendamente serio, tanto que hizo que Botan tragara saliva de forma muy sonora.

-Tu costilla se ha desplazado un poco más, tu cuerpo es muy frágil así que no vas a ponerte ninguna venda en tus pechos porque puede que empeores tu situación, las medicinas son las mismas que te receté, vendrás todos los días para que revise tus heridas y tienes terminantemente prohibido cargar peso o hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo, ¿lo entiendes?

-S-sí pero si no disimulo mis pechos de alguna manera, me descubrirán y eso significaría mi fin.

-Solo ten cuidado y lleva camisetas anchas. Te dejaré de las mías y te ayudaré en lo que pueda, ahora ves y avísale a los demás.

Botan salió de la habitación a paso ligero, dentro se quedó el doctor cuidando a Hiei. Kain estaba muy pensativo, es chica era la primera alumna en la que, a pesar de haber utilizado sus encantos masculinos, le había rechazado. Se sentía algo frustrado pero también intrigado, sería interesante ver la evolución de esta pequeña y encantadora flor entre tanta mala hierba.

Llevaba caminando bastante tiempo, no sabía dónde encontrar a esos idiotas, había ido al campo de básquet, al de fútbol e incluso había hecho el esfuerzo de entrar en los vestuarios pero nada, no estaban en ninguna parte. Era como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado.

Ya estaba cansándose de caminar tanto, miraría en la cafetería como último lugar y si no estaban allí volvería a la enfermería y se encargaría de cuidar a Hiei lo mejor posible. El sonido de varias voces masculinas llegó a sus oídos, estaban riéndose, se dirigió allí rápidamente. Nunca hubiera pensado que estarían en la cafetería pero ahí estaban, abrió la puerta provocando un gran estruendo, tanto que hasta ella misma se asustó y dio un pequeño salto. La sala se quedó momentáneamente en silencio, todos miraban con atención a la persona que había hecho semejante ruido. Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama retomaron su charla con Jin, los hermanos Hitachiin y otros dos chicos que si no recordaba mal uno se llamaba Tooya y el otro shinshiwakamaru.

Se acercó cautelosamente al grupo, los hermanos Hitachiin y Jin la saludaron muy alegres y ella les devolvió el saludo un poco apenada, el grupo Urameshi y los otros dos irradiaban una hostilidad hacia ella que era realmente atemorizante. Al llegar frente a todos, respiró hondo y se armó de valor.

-Quiero hablar con vosotros.-dijo en voz alta y clara, aunque no sirvió de mucho porque decidieron ignorarla.

- Hiei está en la enfermería, ha recibido una paliza y está inconsciente.- inmediatamente después de haber dicho esto, se produjo un silencio sepulcral en la sala.-esta noche la pasará allí.

Una vez lo soltó se sintió muy aliviada, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para volver a la enfermería pero hubo un comentario que le hizo pararse en seco, su sangre volvía a hervir de ira por segunda vez en el día, con la expresión más arrogante que poseía se giró y encaró a esos idiotas. Definitivamente les tendría que demostrar de qué pasta estaba hecha.

-Esa era tu venganza ¿no?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Tú venganza era pegarle una paliza a Hiei cuando nosotros no estuviéramos para ayudarle ¿verdad? ¿A cuántos has necesitado?-le acusó directamente Kuwabara.

-Yo no soy como tú. Por favor deja de compararme con simios sin cerebro como vosotros. Yo nunca le levantaría la mano a una persona sin razón alguna. Y mi venganza se ha efectuado en la cancha de baloncesto, así pues no tenía nada que devolverle.

-¡A quién crees que le llamas simio, eh!

-¡Kuwabara!-gritó Yusuke.

-Explícanos que ha pasado.-pidió con calma Kurama.

-Realmente no sé qué sucedió, yo solo estaba de paso cuando me encontré con una escena non grata a mi vista. Unos encapuchados estaban pegándole y él estaba en mal estado, lo único que hice fue asustarlos y traer a vuestro amigo hasta aquí.

-¿Sabes quiénes eran los encapuchados?-interrogó Yusuke.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que eran seis.

-Esto está muy claro, tú has sido el que los ha enviado y cuando has creído que había aprendido la lección les has hecho que se marchen y lo has traído aquí para hacerte el héroe.

- Pues claro Kuwabara, y de paso he llamado a superman para que le rompa el cráneo de un puñetazo. ¿No tienes una teoría más creíble?

-Es cierto que la teoría de Kuwabara no es creíble pero la tuya también tiene muchos cabos sueltos-expresó Kurama- además tomando en cuenta que tú odias a Hiei, no es tan descabellada.

-Yo no odio a Hiei.

-¿A no? Vamos eso no te lo crees ni tú.

-Es cierto, no le odio pero debo admitir que los pandilleros machitos como vosotros me repugnan.

-Te crees muy valiente por lo que le has hecho a Hiei pero ahora ya sabemos de pierna cojeas.

-Ya te he dicho que yo no he hecho nada así que no tientes a mi paciencia.

-¿Y qué me harás si lo hago?-replicó Yusuke orgulloso de su fuerza.

-Yusuke, no queremos pelea pero aunque intentes negarlo sabemos que sientes rencor hacia Hiei.- habló Kurama seriamente.

-No te lo voy a negar, sí siento rencor hacia Hiei por lo que me hizo pero yo no soy como vosotros, y bueno, ya que eres tan listo dime, ¿qué gano yo con mandar a unos matones a por Hiei?

-Tu venganza.-respondió simplemente.

-Oh sí, mi venganza pero no crees que sería muy estúpido mandar a que unos matones lo golpearan para después tener que traerlo hasta aquí.

-Estoy seguro de que sabéis de que mi condición física actual causada por vosotros no es muy buena, además está el hecho de que me desmayé esta tarde. ¿No te parece estúpido que para hacerme el héroe, o el machito, tenga que cargar a Hiei hasta la escuela haciendo que mis heridas se reabrieran y que acabe en un estado peor que el de antes teniendo que usar estas camisetas tan anchas para no rozarme?

-Siento deciros que no soy tan estúpido como para hacer eso, ahora si me disculpáis ya he cumplido mi cometido, avisaros. Me vuelvo a la enfermería, si queréis visitarlo seréis bien recibidos.

Botan dio un portazo al salir, estaba que echaba fuego por la boca y humo por las orejas, de qué iban esos estúpidos creídos. Encima que salvaba a su amigo exponiéndose ella misma ahora era ella quien tenía la culpa. En que deben estar pensando esos idiotas, no sabía que tenían en la cabeza pero estaba claro que cerebro no.

Llego a la enfermería antes de lo esperado, había estado enfurruñada tanto tiempo que no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado a su destino, y mucho menos se había dado cuenta que el grupo de chicos de antes le estaban siguiendo a cierta distancia.

-Sensei, puedo hacer algo para ayudarle.-dijo después de abrir y cerrar la puerta de la enfermería.

-Bueno ya que estás te importaría quitarle el sudor con esta compresa húmeda.

-No, claro que no.-dijo sonriente.

Cogió el balde con agua y la compresa que le había dado el sensei y empezó a pasarlo por la frente y cara de Hiei, mientras esto ocurría la puerta de la enfermería se abría y de allí entraron los chicos que estaban en la cafetería.

-¡Qué le haces a Hiei!-gritó Yusuke cosa que asustó a Botan.

-N-nada.-dijo recuperándose del susto recién recibido.

-¿Seguro?-dijo acercándose a ella poco a poco.

-Urameshi, sí quieres pelear fuera.

-Pero sensei, él le estaba haciendo algo a mi amigo.-se quejó.

-Le estaba quitando el sudor por orden mía ¿algún problema?

-Pensamos que él es el causante del estado de Hiei.-aseguró Kuwabara.

-No creo que eso sea así. Él lo trajo hasta la enfermería exponiéndose a que su salud empeorará, que de hecho eso ha sido lo que ha pasado, no creo que sea tan estúpido como para querer perforarse seriamente un pulmón.

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio, unos aliviados como Botan, los hermanos Hitachiin y Jin, otros pensativos como Kurama y Yusuke, otros furiosos como Kuwabara y otros indiferentes como Tooya y Shinshiwakamaru.

De un momento a otro, Botan cogió la muñeca de Yusuke y empezó a apretarla a medida que sus ojos se abrían como platos y empezaba a gritar.

-¡Qué! ¡No puede ser, ya es tan tarde!

-Ahora la farmacia ya estará cerrada, ¿y yo que hago?

-¿Se puede saber a ti qué te pasa ahora? ¿Por qué estás gritando y lloriqueando como un loco? Si se puede saber- exigió Yusuke soltándose bruscamente del agarre en su muñeca.

-Pues que son las ocho pasadas y ahora la farmacia estará cerrada, ¿qué voy a hacer?

-No armes tanto escándalo hombre.-dijo el sensei Kain.

-Pero es que, cuando iba a comprar las medicinas que me recetó esta tarde me encontré a Hiei en ese estado, entonces en lo único que pensé fue en ayudarle. Se me olvidó completamente comprarme las medicinas, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Sin las medicinas mi estado empeorará.

-Cierto, sin las medicinas tu estado empeorará.- dijo tranquilamente Kain mientras que Botan se deprimía en su silla al lado de la cama de Hiei.

-Sensei, eso no me anima.

-No te preocupes por ello, como es por una buena causa esta vez te las prestaré, hasta que mañana puedas ir a comprar algunas.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó mientras se le iluminaba el rostro.

-Sí.-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Muchas gracias sensei.- dijo Botan muy feliz abalanzándose encima del doctor Kain para darle un abrazo.

Un momento después cuando Botan se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se separo sonrojada del doctor y pidió disculpas.

-No te preocupes aunque si lo que quieres son cariñitos de mi parte no te diré nunca que no.-dijo cogiéndole la barbilla y levantándole suavemente la cara.

-Vaya, vaya parece que al sensei le gusta el nuevo.-se rió Jin.

-Por supuesto, tiene una carita muy mona.-dijo mientras que Botan se sonrojaba y a la vez estaba alarmada. ¿Qué no sabía el sensei que podrían descubrirla solo por eso?

-No me dirás ahora que estás celoso Jin, ya sabes que aquí hay sensei para todos.-dijo bromeando Kain.

Todos en la sala empezaron a reírse, todos menos Botan quien no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Yo también me quiero reír.-dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño, lo que hizo que todos rieran con más ganas.

-Es cierto, es probable que tú no lo sepas, nuevo, pero el sensei es bisexual y muy bromista.-se reía Jin.

-¡Qué!-dijo sorprendida Botan, realmente nunca lo hubiera dicho.

-Así es yo no le hago ascos a nada.-aclaró el sensei haciendo que todos rieran.-Muy bien chicos, la hora de visita se ha acabado, decidid quien se queda con Hiei y volved a vuestras habitaciones.

-Si quiere sensei yo me quedo.-se ofrecieron Botan y Kurama a la vez.

-Muy bien, vosotros dos os quedáis, si sucede algo Kurama ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

-De acuerdo sensei.

- Buenas noches y cuidad bien de mi paciente.

Acto seguido todos se marcharon y en la sala solo quedaron los tres compañeros de habitación. Botan cogió una silla y se la acercó a Kurama quien la cogió y se sentó a la otra parte de la cama donde estaba Hiei, frente a ella.

Se dividieron la noche en turnos, donde uno dormía y el otro vigila y al revés. El primer turno en vigilar fue para Kurama que pasó sin incidentes. Cerca de las tres de la mañana Botan se despertó y le dijo a Kurama que durmiese. Kurama recostó la cabeza en la cama al igual que Botan minutos antes y fingió dormir. En realidad, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados seguía todos los movimientos que Botan hacía, por si acaso hiciese algo sospechoso. Podría haber estado en su habitación investigando hasta ahora pero prefería cuidar de Hiei por si el chico le hacía algo. Notó como Botan mojaba la compresa y le quitaba el sudor de la frente y la cara, también le oyó murmura algo como "eres tan mono y tranquilo cuando duermes. ¿Porqué no podrías ser así cuando despiertes?". Kurama tuvo que aguantarse la risa o podría descubrirle. La noche pasó así de tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente Hiei despertó en la cama de la enfermería. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y todo el cuerpo en general. Al intentar moverse sintió como alguien le tenía cogido el brazo derecho. Abrió rápidamente los ojos y miró quien le tenía cogido, dormido a su lado se encontraba el chico nuevo al que le había dado la paliza. Se encontraba perturbado, solo recordaba a seis encapuchados pegándole, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí ni que hacía allí, de pronto una voz muy familiar le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ya te has despertado.-afirmó Kurama.-Te ha estado cuidando toda la noche hasta que se ha quedado dormido. Fue él quien te trajo aquí.

Hiei posó su mirada otra vez en ese extraño chico de cabellos marrones y ojos amatistas. Por qué le había ayudado después de lo que él le hizo, ese chico era raro. Como si notara la mirada de Hiei posada en ella, Botan empezó a despertarse, todavía estaba algo somnolienta pero el sopor se le pasó de pronto cuando vio esos ojos rubís posados sobre ella. Su alegría era palpable, Hiei había despertado.

-Ya despertaste.-dijo alegremente.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo?

-La cabeza, ¿Por qué me has ayudado después de todo lo que te hice?

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué me ayudaste tú cuando me desmayé?

-No lo sé.-dijo sorprendido Hiei.

-Pues estamos a empate.-sonrió Botan.- ahora lo único importante es que te recuperes.

-Hiei, ¿sabes de quien se podría tratar tu atacante?

-No estoy del todo seguro pero creo que son matones de mi abuela, parece que no le gusta que esté tan cerca de mi hermana.-contestó sin pensar en que Botan también estaba escuchando.

Ésta, por su parte, le cogió la mano derecha a Hiei y el miró con tanta intensidad y ternura como Hiei nunca antes había visto en una mirada.

-Que cruel, debe ser muy cruel para ti por lo que estás pasando.

-T-tú que sabrás.- le gritó arisco, la verdad es que estaba muy confundido, al ver de la forma en que él le miraba se había sonrojado y no entendía el por qué de esa reacción lo que le ponía de mal humor.

-Y-yo sé tú historia.-tanto Hiei como Kurama fijaron su mirada en ella.- Me la contó Keyko. No te enfades con ella ni con Yusuke por decírselo a ella. Nadie más lo sabe, a parte fui yo quien la presionó para que me lo contara así que si tienes que enfadarte con alguien que sea conmigo.

-No estoy enfadado.-se sorprendió Hiei de su respuesta.

-Me alegro.-sonrió Botan.- Sé que debes sentirte incómodo de que un desconocido como yo sepa de tu pasado pero gracias a ello soy capaz de comprender un poco tu carácter y por ello no soy capaz de odiarte. Sé que no es mucho pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo.

Alguien, concretamente el doctor estaba escuchando y viendo esa escena tras la puerta, ahora era el momento indicado para intervenir.

-Buenos días a todos. Vaya Hiei ya te has despertado ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien pero me duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo.

-Te daré unos calmantes y te quedaras aquí unos días. Vosotros dos iros a cambiaros y a desayunar que las clases os esperan.

-Botan.-la llamó el doctor.- toma te he traído la camiseta del uniforme más grande para que no roce tus heridas.

-Muchas gracias sensei, esta tarde me pasaré.- dicho esto se despidieron.

Kurama no apartó su mirada de ella en todo el día lo cual la ponía muy nerviosa. Al final las tediosas clases acabaron. Muchos de sus compañeros le preguntaron por su salud y ella respondió con una sonrisa y pocas palabas. Después de clases salió disparada hacia la enfermería, le dejaría sus apuntes a Hiei. No sabía por qué se tomaba esa molestia pero se sentía feliz por ello. Una vez allí abrió la puerta muy despacio por si estaba durmiendo pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba rodeado por sus amigos, en cuanto entró se arrepintió, todos la miraban fijamente y ella no sabía qué hacer. Se fue acercando cautelosamente bajo la atenta mirada de todos y cada uno de ellos, cuando llegó a la altura de la cama de Hiei le sonrió, no era una sonrisa como las otras, era una sonrisa tensa, muy tensa lo que provocó que Hiei se enfadara sin explicación alguna para él.

-Quizá ya te los han dado pero estos son los apuntes de las clases de hoy.-dijo con voz estrangulada.

-No me los han traído.-dijo con voz queda. En realidad sabía que Kurama se los daría más tarde pero como minutos antes les había dicho a sus amigos, no sabía de qué forma pero quería expresarle su gratitud al nuevo.

-Oye nuevo.-le encaró Yusuke.

-¿Si?-le contestó a la defensiva.

-Lo sentimos, no debimos dudar de ti.

La disculpa le pilló de sopetón. Estaba segura de que se meterían con ella otra vez pero en vez de lo que esperaba se disculpo el líder del grupo por lo que parecía todos estaban de acuerdo con ofrecerle esa disculpa, lo cual le hizo muy feliz.

-No te preocupes por eso pero, ¿puedo pediros un favor, a todos?-les dijo mirándolos uno a uno. Yusuke quien al principio se mostró renuente aceptó.

-Claro.-le respondió no muy seguro.

-Dejad de llamarme nuevo, me llamo Botan.

-De acuerdo nue- digo Botan.

Ella con una sonrisa le extendió la mano en son de amistad, el doctor quien no se perdía detalle de la escena, cada vez le parecía más interesante esa chica. Una vez acabaron esa escena Botan se dirigió con el doctor para que la curaran. Sentía un poco de miedo por si les daba por irrumpir y la descubrían aunque todo se ha de decir que se encontraban en un cubículo apartado y completamente sellado. El doctor la curó rápidamente, Botan se despidió de los chicos y le deseo a Hiei que se mejorara, luego se fue a estudiar.

Así pasaron toda una semana, Hiei por fin se había recuperado y había ido a dormir a la habitación. Ahora estaban los tres, en clase se notaba que el ambiente entre ellos era más ameno y sobre todo mucho más relajado, la gente se había sorprendido. Ahora se hablaban de vez en cuanto como si nada hubiera sucedido, es más los hermanos Hitachiin siempre estaban con Botan y gracias a ella se habían hecho amigos del grupo de Urameshi, a pesar de que la gente seguía sin diferenciarlos, ahora no se apenaban porque sabían que realmente había alguien que si les diferenciaba. Por su parte Botan pasaba algún tiempo con los chicos pero mucho más con las chicas, a pesar de que ya todo estaba arreglado se sentía incomoda con ellos. Kurama siempre estaba vigilándola, al pendiente de todas sus reacciones como si sospechara algo, sin embargo ella vigilaba las reacciones de Yusuke y Keyko. Se notaba a leguas que se querían pero ambos eran unos cabezones y testarudos y sabía que Keyko estaba muy decepcionada con Yusuke. También estaba el caso en que Botan estaba siendo acosada por una mujer que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella y ella no sabía qué hacer más que huir.

Otro caso muy distinto era Hiei, a pesar de que no mostraba sus emociones siempre que estaba con Botan se sonrojaba sin motivos, el pulso se le aceleraba y no entendía por qué la sangre se le calentaba hasta límites insospechados. Había noches en las que se despertaba todo sudado y lo primero que hacía era mirar en dirección al chico nuevo, estaba confundido y prácticamente todos los días soñaba con robarle un beso, eso no era típico de él. Él no era una nenita y tampoco era gay, o quizá si estuviera empezando a serlo.

Un día, a mitad de la clase de historia, justo antes del recreo Botan fue llamada por el director a su despacho. Todos en la clase empezaron a murmurar y ella con algo de miedo por lo que pudiese pasar se fue hacia allí. Una vez llegó Ruka le sonrió amablemente y le dijo que llamara a la puerta del despacho del director, golpeo dos veces con sus nudillos y espero una respuesta que inmediatamente recibió. Al entrar al despacho el director le indicó que se sentará en la silla, tenía un aspecto serio, algo que a Botan no le agradó mucho, es más le dio mala espina.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿cómo le va con las clases?

-Buenos días señor director. Creo que muy bien por ahora lo estoy entendiendo todo.

-Me enteré del incidente por el que pasó. Estoy realmente apenado por ello.

-No se preocupe, el incidente ya está arreglado, creo que no volverá a pasar o al menos eso espero.

-Eso espero yo también señorita, eso espero yo también. Pero no es por ello por lo que la he mandado a llamar. Verá resulta que he pensado muy profundamente en ello y la solución que le di no es la mejor.

-_Y ahora se da cuenta_.-pensó Botan.

-Escúcheme atentamente señorita porque lo que le voy a decir, probablemente no sea de su agrado. Resulta que no podremos dejar que al año que viene se inscriba como mujer en el instituto.

-¿Qué?- contestó anonadada.

-He estado pensando en ello y los alumnos no son tontos, atarían cabos en seguida y se podría formar un problema muy grande puesto que habría gente que querría compartir habitaciones mixtas. Así que sintiéndolo mucho debo exigirle que se matricule el curso que viene como un hombre también. Lo he pensado muy seriamente y pienso que si usted puede manejar esta situación este año, el año que viene que será su último año antes de la universidad también.

Botan estaba de piedra, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, lo único que tenía claro era que la ira empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo y si no salía de allí pronto, quizá acabaría diciendo o haciendo algo de lo que en un futuro pueda arrepentirse.

-¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada-¿puedo marcharme ya?

-Sí eso es todo, puede marcharse.

Salió de la oficina sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada Ruka, estaba furiosa, por los pasillos corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Ahora que ya estaba casi recuperada de la paliza el director le salía con que había de aguantar otro año como un hombre, conviviendo con hombres y ella ya no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando llegó al aula, todos se habían marchado a almorzar cogió sus cosas y fue a llevarlas al vestuario de hombres antes de que acabara el almuerzo. Para su sorpresa casi todos los chicos ya habían traído sus pertenencias. Dejo sus cosas en su taquilla correspondiente y se fue a almorzar con sus amigas. Cuando llego a la cafetería, pidió un bocadillo de jamón serrano con queso y se sentó al lado de Keyko.

-¿Para qué te había llamado el director?-interrogó Keyko nada más sentarse, de tan solo recordar lo que el director le había dicho Botan puso cara de circunstancias lo que hizo preocupar a todas sus amigas.

-Quiere que el año que viene siga siendo un chico.-soltó sin pensar, un momento después de pensar en lo que dijo se cubrió la boca y miró a Yukina y a Shizuru. Solo por su enorme bocaza había metido la pata hasta el fondo y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

-Digo quiere que el año que viene siga estando con los chicos jejejeje.-genial ahora en vez de arreglarlo la había cagado todavía más.

-No te preocupes sabemos que eres una chica.-dijo Shizuru despreocupadamente. En ese momento Botan giró su cara para mirar a Keyko quien negaba con la cabeza haberles contado algo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Si te fijas bien se te nota, eres demasiado delicado, demasiado femenino por lo que le expuse mi teoría a Yukina y la acabamos aceptando solo estábamos esperando el momento indicado para decírtelo.

-Vaya no sé si alegrarme o no.

-Alégrate mujer ahora te podremos ayudar.-le dijo Shizuru.

Botan asintió contenta pero a la vez se sentía decaída, de pensar que debía aguantar otro año igual quería morirse, eso parecía reflejarse en su cara por lo que de un momento a otro las manos de Yukina envolvieron las suyas y con su voz dulce y fina le dijo:

-No te preocupes por nada Botan, nosotras estaremos aquí para apoyarte.

-Yukina.-susurró Botan, en ese momento el efecto de las palabras de Yukina la alivió pero hizo que sus ojos se empañaran de la felicidad que sentía.- Yukina, eres como un ángel, gracias.

Dicho esto Botan se abrazó a Yukina. Esta escena fue vista por quien menos debía verla, minutos después un celoso y molesto Kuwabara se fue a los vestuarios a cambiarse. Las chicas fueron a cambiarse y Botan cogió sus cosas y se cambió en el baño. Gimnasia era la última clase del día puesto que el profesor de literatura se había puesto enfermo.

En clase de gimnasia Hiei y Botan por orden medica no hicieron muchos esfuerzos y tuvieron una clase menos física que los demás. Botan sentía la mirada molesta de Kuwabara sobre ella pero no sabía a ciencia cierta que había hecho para ganarse la antipatía del chico. El profesor indicó el final de la clase y anunció que los miembros de cualquier club deportivo a continuación de la clase tendrían el entrenamiento intensivo de tres horas. Primero discutirían las posibles tácticas que utilizarían durante una hora y luego aprovecharían las otras dos para practicarlas.

Botan volvió a cambiarse en el baño, se sentía inquieta por la repentina actitud hostil de Kuwabara hacia ella. Una vez cambiada revisó que estuviera todo en su mochila cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el libro de física que había dejado en la taquilla del vestuario.

Se dirigió hacia el vestuario de los hombres vigilando atentamente de no encontrarse con su acosadora personal, Hilda una rubia de ojos verdes y pechos enormes que no dejaba de perseguirla porque se había enamorado de ella. Cuando llegó a la puerta del vestuario se sintió aliviada, la puerta estaba un poco abierta por lo que se podía escuchar las hablar las voces de dentro, estaba segura de que el grupo Urameshi estaba allí dentro, metería su mano al fuego incluso. Respiro profundamente varias veces para concienciarse y agarró el picaporte de la puerta cuando Kurama dijo algo que le heló la sangre, al parecer la había descubierto.

Dentro del vestuario los chicos conversaban animadamente.

-Vamos Kuwabara no te preocupes.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan decaído?-preguntó Kurama.

-Resulta que Kuwabara piensa que el nuevo, Botan, es un rompe corazones que le quiere quitar a Yukina.

-No creo que ese sea el caso Kuwabara.-dijo Kurama.- más bien pienso que es todo lo contrario.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro Kurama?

-Muy fácil no creéis que el nuevo es algo rarito.

-Ahora que lo dices es cierto.

-Yo ya me había dado cuenta así que pensé que ese chico escondía algo, le he estado investigando y creo saber qué es lo que esconde. Si os fijáis tiene unos modales muy finos yo diría que incluso femeninos por eso pienso…

Hiei se mostraba muy atento a todo lo que su compañero de habitación estaba contando. Por su parte Botan al oír esto tragó saliva y decidió intervenir antes de que el daño fuese irreversible.

-Pienso que el chico nuevo es gay.

Al mismo tiempo la puerta se abrió de sopetón causando un gran estruendo, pero lo más gracioso fue que Botan al oír la palabra gay se resbaló y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Todos se habían quedado anonadados por la entrada tan espectacular que había hecho Botan, momentos después empezaron a reír. Jin quien era el que estaba más cerca se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias.- agradeció Botan, al momento levantó la vista y se encontró en un vestuario lleno de hombres en ropa interior. Por pudor cogió, se tapó los ojos y gritó un.- ¡Ay! Por favor tapaos un poco.

La reacción de Botan causo risas en el vestuario. Ella se dirigió a su taquilla, cogió su libro y lo metió en la mochila. Después se giró y les encaró:

-Oye ¿quién se supone que es gay?

-Tú.-contestó simplemente Kurama.-tus reacciones son demasiado anormales para un chico normal.

-No estoy acostumbrado a esto, he convivido más con mujeres ¿qué quieres que haga?

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, a mi no me importa yo seré tu amigo igual.-sonrió amablemente Jin.

-Pues a mí sí que me importa-dijo Kuwabara.- tendré que cubrirme más no vaya ser que por ver mis espectaculares músculos se enamore de mí.

-Gracias Jin pero en todo caso ¡os digo que NO SOY GAY! Y por cierto Kuwabara, aunque lo fuera te aseguró que serías en último hombre en el planeta en el que me fijaría.

-Enano de mierda ¡Seras cabrón!

Lo último dicho por Botan provocó más risas en el vestuario, la verdad era que había sido una tarde muy divertida. Botan fue caminando hacia la puerta del vestuario, quería salir cuanto antes de allí para no decir algo impropio. Nada más abrir la puerta una rubia de ojos verdes y grandes pechos se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndola caer en el piso y besándola.

-Botan-san con qué aquí estabas eh.

-Hi-hilda-san que mm que gusto verte.-dijo bastante nerviosa, ahora la situación se había complicado hasta límites insospechados.

-Oye Hilda no te acerques mucho al nuevo, siento decirte que es gay.-le dijo Jin.

-Joder que no soy gay. ¿Acaso quieres que te lo demuestre?

-Por supuesto si no eres gay demuéstramelo.

Maldita sea el momento en que abrió su gran bocaza para hablar, y ahora ¿cómo lo hacía para demostrar que no era gay? Tenía un plan en mente solo esperaba que diera resultado.

-¿Acaso un gay podría darle placer a una mujer solo con tocarla?-le retó Botan directamente a Jin.

-Jin solo mira y observa qué es lo que se debe hacer.

Acto seguido Botan le plantó un apasionado beso a Hilda, rodeó con sus manos su cintura y fue acariciándole poco a poco la espalda hasta llegar a un punto donde apretó más fuerte e hizo gemir a Hilda extasiada. Después de ello se separó de Hilda y los miró, le sabía mal haber tenido que hacer eso y utilizar a la pobre chica pero no tenía otra opción si no quería ser molestada por esas bestias salvajes, menos mal que ella era mujer y sabía más o menos por donde cojean. Todos se habían quedado mudos, nadie decía nada hasta que Hiei se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Puede que sea cierto que no seas gay pero no te enorgullezcas tanto por hacer gemir a esa mujer que ha pasado casi por todas las manos masculinas de este instituto.

-_¡QUÉ!_-se gritó mentalmente Botan.

Botan recogió la mochila del suelo y se giró para ver a Hilda. Todos los sentimientos de culpa que había tenido habían sido remplazados por asco.

-Hilda-san, te rogaría por favor que dejarás de seguirme. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas y mucho menos después de lo que acabo de oír. Lo siento mucho pero no me gustan las mujeres que pasan por cualquiera.

Una vez dijo eso salió tranquilamente del vestuario y cerró la puerta. Nada más cerrar la puerta echó a correr como una loca hacia su habitación. Por Dios, ¿qué había hecho? Había besado a una mujer que encima se iba con todos. Al entrar en su habitación buscó el cepillo de dientes y la pasta y empezó a lavarse los dientes y la boca como si la vida le fuera en ello. Al hacer esto, su mente divagaba momentos antes a lo ocurrido, Kurama sospechaba que había algo raro en ella así que debía ser mucho más cuidadosa, por otro lado Kurama tenía razón, en su situación actual se podría decir que era gay, aunque eso no venía mucho a cuento ahora. Una vez acabó de lavarse los dientes salió del cuarto de baño, como tenía tres horas se decidió por darse una relajante ducha. Preparó su pijama, la toalla y la ropa interior. Puesto que no podía utilizar un sujetador solamente sacó un tanga rojo con letras negras que ponían "Kiss Here" en la parte de delante y lo dejó encima de su cama junto al pijama. Cogió su toalla y entro en el cuarto de baño, se desnudó y se metió a darse una larga ducha de agua caliente ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando en el vestuario.

Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo que eso ocurría en la habitación, en los vestuarios solo había silencio. La pobre Hilda se había ido llorando, aunque todos estaban seguros de que volvería a atacar. Los chicos le habían reñido a Hiei diciendo que era un idiota, por otra parte Kuwabara estaba muy consternado y Yusuke intentaba animarlo de cualquier manera.

-Vamos Kuwabara anímate, ya verás que no es tan serio.

-Es que tú no lo entiendes Urameshi, la he perdido, yo no voy a poder competir contra un chico tan lindo.

-Venga no digas eso, ya verás como Yukina te hará caso.

-Nunca me hará caso, nunca después de lo de hoy.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-le dijo Jin.- Ya verás que lo que ha pasado hoy no es tan serio.

-Sí lo es, el chico nuevo se ha ligado a Yukina.

-¿¡QUÉ!- Esa gigantesca exclamación de todos los hombres, hizo hueco en las paredes del vestuario y puso muy alerta a Hiei.

-Es cierto, esta mañana en el almuerzo Yukina le ha cogido amorosamente las manos y él la ha abrazado.

Hiei quien antes, al oír las palabras de Kurama se había alegrado al igual que Kuwabara, pues a pesar de que no lo sabía, empezaba a considerarse un poco gay porque se sentía muy atraído por el chico nuevo, cosa que nunca le había pasado. Esa alegría les duró poco a ambos quienes al ver la escena sus almas se les salieron de los cuerpos. Cada quien por razones distintas, Kuwabara porque pensaba que había perdido a Yukina y Hiei porque pensaba que no tendría oportunidad alguna con el chico nuevo.

Ahora, toda la desesperanza de Hiei se había transformado en pura ira. Kurama y él ya estaban cambiados, había cogido su toalla e iba a salir pero en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Kuwbara su cuerpo se sacudió entero por la ira. Tiró la toalla con toda su fuerza hacia el suelo y gritó un "YO LO MATO". Salió como un toro embravecido del vestuario, Kurama salió corriendo detrás de él intentando detenerlo, pero era inútil. Todos en el vestuario se habían quedado con cara de póker y se preguntaban que mosca le había picado a Hiei, todos menos Yusuke quien se esperaba lo peor. Ahora el chico nuevo si la había cagado, meterse con la hermana pequeña de Hiei sabiendo que es su hermana había sido el peor error que hubiera podido cometer.

Una vez Hiei y Kurama llegaron a la habitación, la abrieron de golpe.

-¿Dónde está ese maldito? ¡Dónde!

-Hiei cálmate un poco por favor.

-No me pienso calmar.

Poco después de pronunciar esas palabras Hiei oyó el agua de la ducha volver a caer y de esta escapar un gemido femenino de placer absoluto. Ese degenerado qué puñetas pensaba estaba haciendo. Hiei abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cortina de ducha. Por su parte Kurama se había percatado de una prenda algo inusual, un tanga, lo cogió con la mano mientras discutía con Hiei, después de escuchar el gemido femenino proveniente de la ducha, todas las piezas empezaron a encajar como si de un rompecabezas se tratase. Tiró la prenda sobre la cama y fue a detener a Hiei.

-Hiei no deberías…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kurama al entrar dentro del cuarto de baño vio como Hiei abría sin ningún miramiento la cortina de la ducha, encontrándose con algo que seguramente no se esperaba.

Por su parte Botan quedó en estado de shock tras lo sucedido y lo único que pasaba por su mente era: "¡_O no! Me han descubierto, mis compañeros de habitación me han descubierto ¿Qué debo hacer?"._

__**Bueno, bueno, bueno. La escena que todos estaban esperando, por fin descubren que es una mujer. ¿ahora que pasará? Pues ni yo misma lo sé, a decir verdad. Soy muy mala, los he dejado en la parte más interesante XD!**

**Bueno tengo que decirles que había notado que poco a poco hacía los capis más largos, el ultimo duró 8 páginas de word pero es que este me ha ocupado 17 O.O es íncreible, y a mano ni lo cuento. A lo mejor eso quiere decir que poco a poco voy mejorando *.* .**

**A lo que iba, ¿qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿les ha aburrido que sea tan largo? Para mí este capítulo ha estado muy completo. Ha tenido de todo escenas humorísticas, escenas serias y un poco de amor por ahi. Definitivamente Hiei, empezó a pensar que era gay. Kurama llegó a la conclusión equivocada porque ni siquiera había tenido en cuenta que pudiera ser una chica, Kuwabara está celoso perdido porque piensa que es un ligón que le ha quitado a su Yukina. Encima la pobre es acosada por una de sus sempais y tiene que seguir siendo un chico un año más, si es que le pasa de todo a esta chica. Aunque su sufrimiento tiene recompensa, ha visto a muchos cuerpazos en el vestuario XD! Bueno solo me queda desearles mucha suerte, en todo y a todos y agradecerles por su apoyo. Gracias a esos lindos reviews es que yo he podido continuar escribiendo en mis ratos libres, que son pocos la verdad. También agradecerles a mis lectores invisibles. **

**Muchas gracias a todos ^^!**

**Contestaciones de Reviews para los que no tienen cuenta:**

**gabriela: Me alegra muchisimo que te gusten mis capis y que te diviertas con ellos (espero que con este también) y me alegra muchísimo más oirte decir que mi historia te atrapa cada vez más. Eso quiere decir que poco a poco voy mejorando y me voy expresando mejor ^^. En vosotros, mis lectores, es en lo que siempre pienso y mi salud pues hija se hace todo lo que se puede pero tengo más que admitido que con esta enfermedad tengo que convivir toda mi vida así que no puedo hacer más. Gracias por mandarme la suerte, la verdad yo también espero tener un poco aunque sea XD! Nos vemos en el siguiente capi guapa. Un beso y gracias por leerme =D.  
><strong>


	9. Alucinaciones

**~Alucinaciones.~**

"¡_O no! Me han descubierto, mis compañeros de habitación me han descubierto ¿Qué debo hacer?"._

Eso era lo único en lo que la chica pensaba. No sabía qué hacer, estaba desnuda delante de dos chicos, ahora no tenía ninguna excusa para darles y que piensen una cosa equivocada.

Hiei por su parte nada más abrir la cortina de la ducha se había quedado congelado. Se esperaba de todo, ver a un Botan teniendo relaciones con su querida hermana, a Botan dándole placer a su hermana, a su pequeña hermana bañándose desnuda con el degenerado de Botan pero no a un Botan mujer.

En ese momento empezó a recordar lo que había estado pensando esos días, casi sin quererlo alzó su mano izquierda y la movió un poco recordando el pequeño bulto que toco cuando se desmayó y lo llevo a la enfermería, entonces como si su mano tuviese vida propia se fue directamente hacia el seno derecho de la chica y lo apretó suavemente. Después de ello murmuró algo parecido a: "encaja" retiró la mano y como un autómata volvió a repetir la acción.

Botan quien en un principio estaba en shock por haber sido descubierta, no se había dado cuenta de que gracias a su preocupación se había olvidado de que estaba sola, en un baño, desnuda, con dos adolescentes con hormonas en plena efervescencia mirándola. De una forma u otra esa era una situación muy peligrosa para una mujer. Fue entonces cuando una mano apretó suavemente su pecho derecho y recobró el sentido, Botan quedó mirando la mano que repitió la misma acción y después a su propietario. Automáticamente y sin ni siquiera pensarlo su mano se movió y le pego un guantazo en toda la cara a Hiei.

Éste por su parte seguía estupefacto, se llevo la mano a la mejilla que había sido golpeada. Estaba realmente atontado. De repente sintió como alguien lo cogía de la camisa y lo sacaba fuera del baño. Al girarse vio a Kurama. Sin comerlo ni beberlo estaba fuera del cuarto de baño, se tumbó en la cama, eso debía ser un sueño, no un sueño no, una pesadilla. Cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el brazo, sintió dolor, mucho dolor si contaba que todavía tenía la piel algo sensible por los golpes que recibió en su paliza. Se quejó un poco y abrió los ojos, todo seguía igual que antes, no había sido ni un sueño ni una pesadilla, había sido real, su compañero de habitación en realidad era una mujer y no solo eso, él le había tocado el pecho dos veces, bueno, en realidad tres.

-Hiei ¿qué haces?-oyó como Kurama le preguntaba con duda en su voz.

- Creí que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.-le contestó un poco azorado.

Kurama sabía que Hiei se encontraba en una situación difícil. Nunca había tenido una buena relación con las mujeres e incluso las odiaba pero la forma en que había reaccionado había sido algo cómica, si bien él si sabía o más bien sospechaba que Botan podía ser una mujer desde el día que la vio con Keyko en la cafetería, no se esperaba que Hiei reaccionara de esa forma. En cierto modo él también se había quedado en shock al ver a la chica desnuda, no es que nunca hubiese visto una, había millones de chicas que soñaban con meterse en su cama o en la ducha con él y a decir verdad unas cuantas lo habían conseguido. Pero siendo sincero, había sentido cierta envidia al ver como Hiei le había tocado el pecho. Es más, Hiei había dicho que encajaba por lo que debía de haberle tocado el pecho más veces. En un principio había pensado en acorralarla y hacer que dijera la verdad pero al ver como se esforzaba en ayudar a Hiei y como ni siquiera le miraba le dio a entender que no era una de sus locas fans ni las de Hiei, sino que estaba ahí por otros motivos. Eso le había llamado mucho la atención por eso decidió investigar más sobre ella, podía decir que la chica era inteligente y bastante guapa, tiene unas salidas bastante graciosas pero lo que más le intrigaba eran sus reacciones, otro de los motivos por los cuales no la había reportado con el director, era muy divertido jugar con ella, mucho más, era interesante tenerla de conejillo de indias. Esa mujer despertaba un sutil interés en él que ninguna había despertado.

Antes de que salieran del cuarto de baño Botan pudo escuchar claramente las palabras de Kurama.

-Acaba de ducharte tranquilamente, te esperaremos fuera y espero que tengas una buena escusa.

Esas palabras todavía resonaban en su mente. No podía quitárselas de la cabeza. Asustada por lo que podía suceder, fue resbalando lentamente por la pared de la ducha, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

Las gotas de agua caían sobre todo su cuerpo y se confundían con sus lágrimas, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí pero debía de ser mucho. Se levanto como pudo de la ducha y acabó de darse lo que al principio había sido un relajante y agradable baño. ¿Cómo había llegado a convertirse en su peor pesadilla?

Salió del baño todavía algo confundida, como un autómata siguió con su rutina, se puso su leche corporal, su crema facial y desodorante, seco su pelo y lo dejo suelto, volvió atrás para ponerse aunque sea la ropa interior cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño e insignificante detalle su ropa interior, aparentemente no se encontraba en esa habitación. Busco por todos los lugares, en el suelo, detrás del retrete por si se había caído pero no había rastro de ella.

Por otra parte, fuera en la habitación los chicos estaban hartos de esperar, si bien oían todo lo que sucedía en el baño, no entendían que era lo que le pasaba ahora a esa loca mujer. Había pasado de llorar a tranquilizarse un poco y de ahí a exaltarse como una posesa. Kurama no entendía el sexo femenino pero al oír los ruidos miró hacia la puerta del baño y de ahí hacia la cama de su compañera, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba. Esa despistada mujer se había dejado la ropa interior fuera y estaba como loca buscándola. Sería divertido verla salir con solo una toalla pero eso era demasiado arriesgado. Primero estaba el tema de que eran dos adolescentes, en principio no había pasado nada porque los tres quedaron en estado de shock pero si eso sucedía otra vez quién supiera lo que pasaría en ese entonces, y segundo aunque más improbable era que podrían llegar sus amigos y descubrirla, cosa que tampoco era una buena situación.

Se levantó lentamente de su cama, cogió el pijama y la ropa interior de la chica bajo la atenta mirada de Hiei, se acercó al baño y llamó a la puerta y espero por una respuesta.

Dentro del baño una nerviosa Botan estaba buscando desesperada su ropa. Al no encontrarla decidió salir para cogerla, después de concienciarse iba a salir cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Tímidamente se puso detrás de la puerta y abrió con mucho cuidado. Al mismo momento vio como una mano extendía su ropa, en seguida se apresuró a cogerla de las manos de aquel amable pelirrojo. Susurró un suave "gracias" y prosiguió a cerrar la puerta cuando una mano se lo impidió. Kurama sostenía la puerta y parecía querer decirle algo.

-De nada y… Cuando quieras.

-¿Eh?- dijo Botan sin comprender realmente a qué había venido eso.

-Tu ropa interior.- Nada más decir eso, la chica miró su ropa interior y leyó "Kiss Here" en la parte delantera de su tanga. Su cara fue adquiriendo un color escarlata mientras miraba la sonrisa burlona que le dedicaba el pelirrojo.

- ¡Idiota pervertido!- le gritó Botan para acto seguido dar un portazo.

Se recargo en la puerta con una mano en el pecho y con la otra su ropa. Sentía las mejillas coloradas y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sus dos compañeros de habitación eran muy atractivos, cada uno a su manera y ella era muy consciente de eso. Por ese motivo no quería involucrarse demás pero no podía dejar de sentir aquello cuando alguno de los dos hacía algo inaudito. Lo había notado cuando Hiei se había hecho su amigo, cada vez que la tocaba un extraño hormigueo aparecía por su piel pero prefería ignorarlo, en cambio con su otro compañero de habitación cada vez que la miraba se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba pero también intentaba ignorar esas reacciones hasta ahora. Ahora que habían descubierto que era una mujer no podía seguir ignorando lo que su cuerpo tan claramente le decía. Se sentía atraída por sus propios compañeros de habitación. Eso era malo, muy malo. Solo esperaba que ellos al saber que era una chica solo se alejaran y no la perjudicaran o se aprovecharan. Una vez lista se preparo psicológicamente para salir y enfrentar lo que tenía afuera. Abrió la puerta y salió, allí le esperaban sus dos verdugos que no le quitaban la vista de encima. Seguían todos sus movimientos atentamente, ella decidió ir a su cama para sentarse y luego con miedo los miro a los ojos a ambos lista para el interrogatorio.

-Bien.-empezó el pelirrojo.- ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Mm porque es mi habitación, quizá.-respondió irónicamente.

-No te hagas la graciosa, sabes perfectamente a lo que nos referimos.-habló un tenso Hiei.

Botan soltó un suspiro y procedió a contestar:

-En principio iba entrar a esta institución como mujer pero hubo ciertos problemas y tuve que hacerme pasar pro hombre.

-¿Qué problemas?

-No son de vuestra incumbencia.-contestó Botan

-O no, sí que lo son.-respondió con actitud ruda Hiei.-estás en nuestra habitación aparentando ser un hombre, donde nos podrías meter en un buen lio y dices que no es cosa nuestra, es más no entiendo que haces aquí a no ser que seas una de nuestras locas fans.

-No soy para nada fan vuestra, primera y principal no sé si quiera qué es lo que os ven.-justo después de decir eso se sintió mal, mal porque si sabía lo que les veían, mal por haberles mentido y mal porque en los ojos de Hiei había visto un atisbo de tristeza que en seguida había escondido.

-Si no nos lo quieres decir está bien, pero te voy a decir algo muy claro, estás en nuestra habitación exponiéndonos, si bien podríamos reportarte con el director también podríamos no hacerlo y aprovecharnos de ti, estás sola e indefensa en una habitación con dos chicos el doble de fuertes que tú. No tienes ninguna oportunidad.-le espetó Kurama.

-Está bien, no hace falta que seáis tan amables.-ironizó la mujer.- Cuando vine a hacer la inscripción llevaba ropas deportivas y una gorra que cubría mi cabello.

-Y eso que.- interrumpió Hiei.

-No seas impaciente.-dijo y acto seguido Botan bajo la cabeza y el tono de voz.- ese día después de hacer la inscripción hubo un error y se ve que me tomaron por un chico.

La sala se quedó en completo silencio, los chicos se miraban entre sí y miraban a Botan.

-¿Estás de broma?-preguntó Hiei-¿Verdad?

-No, lo que he dicho es cierto.

Inmediatamente después de esa confesión la tensión y el silencio que momentos antes había se rompió por las carcajadas de los dos hombres quienes no podían parar de reír.

No paraban de reír a carcajada limpia y la pobre Botan colorada como se encontraba no sabía dónde meterse. Por fin, cuando los chicos pudieron disminuir sus carcajadas más no acabarlas, la conversación continuó.

-Continua.-dijo Kurama cogiéndose la barriga de tanto reír.

-Cuando estaba en casa, antes de salir al instituto vi por primera vez el uniforme. Obviamente me di cuenta al instante que era de chico y fui a secretaria para que lo arreglaran. La secretaria no encontró mi nombre entre la lista de las mujeres por lo que hablamos con el director y efectivamente no estaba en el listado de mujeres pero si en el de hombres. Me dijo que si quería ingresar en este año debía ser como un hombre así que aunque no me hizo ni pizca de gracia pero acabe aceptando, total al año que viene entraría como mujer.

-¿Por qué aceptaste?- preguntó Hiei.

-Yo… lo siento no estoy preparada para contaros eso.

-De acuerdo no insistiremos.-contestó Kurama.- Así que la idea loca de transformarte en hombre fue del director. No me extraña que nos miraras con cara de pervertida y te escondieras de nosotros cuando salíamos sin toalla.

-¡Oye que yo no hacia eso!-exclamó

- ¿Y ahora, qué haréis?-preguntó tímidamente como temiendo la respuesta

-No te preocupes no diremos nada, te apoyaremos.-expresó sinceramente Hiei.

-Una cosa, ¿no serás lesbiana y te guste mi hermana por casualidad?

-¡NO! Es decir, Yukina es muy bella y todo lo que tú quieras pero a mí no me gustan las mujeres.

-¿Y el beso con Hilda?

-Es lo más asqueroso que he hecho, fue para no levantar sospechas y para que no pensarais que soy de la otra acera.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué os abrazabais y os cogíais de las manitas Yukina y tú en el descanso? Si supuestamente no eres lesbiana.-preguntó curioso Hiei.

-Mmmm. Pues porque se han enterado de mi secreto, aparte me han dado una mala noticia hoy y me ha dado su apoyo incondicional, ahí me he emocionado y he actuado impulsivamente.

-¿Cuál es esa mala noticia?-preguntó con intriga Hiei.- Yo, nosotros-se corrigió.- queremos apoyarte en todo lo que podamos y si lo sabemos podremos ayudarte.

-Es que hoy le director me ha dicho que hasta ultimo año debo seguir viviendo como hombre en esta institución.

-Ese hombre es un poco cruel, aunque tiene razón hasta Kuwabara se daría cuenta de que el antiguo Botan en realidad era una mujer disfrazada de hombre.

-Está bien, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos y te dejemos descansar, le dijo Kurama a Botan.

Kurama y Hiei salieron de la habitación y ambos, siguiendo su instinto fueron a la terraza en la parte más alta del instituto, necesitaban pensar, los tres necesitaban pensar.

Botan por su parte se había acostado en la cama, no le apetecía estudiar, estaba muy preocupada porque sus compañeros de cuarto habían conseguido averiguar su secreto. No es que no confiara en ellos, si lo hacía y ellos le habían dicho que la ayudarían pero igualmente se había sentido algo inquieta sobre eso. Recordó el cambio de Hiei, su relación había avanzado bastante, habían pasado de pegarse a odiarse y luego a ser amigos. Tenía miedo de que esa amistad se quebrará y que nunca volviera a ser como antes. Por otro lado, sentía una atracción muy fuerte hacia el pelirrojo, cosa que no le gustaba demasiado.

En la terraza de la azotea, se podía ver a dos figuras solitarias acostadas mirando el cielo.

-Kurama ¿qué piensas de todo esto?

-Pienso que es una extraña broma del destino, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es de que la chica no miente. Supongo que ocultarnos el motivo por el que había aceptado eso, es algo para sospechar pero no veo mentiras en sus palabras y supongo que algún día nos lo contará, no te preocupes Hiei.

Los dos hombres se quedaron ahí callados reflexionando, perdidos en sus prontos pensamientos.

-Sabes, estoy aliviado de que sea una mujer.

-Te sentías atraído por ella, ¿no Hiei?

-Sí. ¿Tanto se notaba?

-Un poco.

-Hn

La noche cayó inexorable, los dos chicos volvieron a su habitación, allí encontraron a una chica dormida plácidamente sobre su cama correspondiente. Se veía tan tranquila, tan llena de paz con esos rasgos tan armoniosos que les supo mal despertarla para ir a cenar. Ambos la dejaron ahí y se fueron al comedor. Después de cenar, llevaron un par de sándwiches a la habitación por si la chica se despertaba y tenía hambre.

Hiei, después de acostarse, intentó dormir pero no podía dejar de pensar en la chica que tenía a escasos metros de sí. Se giró hacia el lado contrario y la contempló dormir tan llena de paz. A su mente no pudieron evitar llegar todas las imágenes de cuando se habían conocido. Él detestaba a los hombres que pegaban a las mujeres y él lo había hecho. Se sentía realmente mal, por eso quería compensarle a la chica por todo el daño que le había ocasionado. Influido por la culpa y por el amor que estaba empezando a sentir decidió que la ayudaría y la protegería por siempre, aún si sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. Con este pensamiento en mente consiguió conciliar el sueño de una vez.

A la mañana siguiente una somnolienta Botan se levantó de su cama y fue a arreglarse al baño. Nada más mirar su reflejo en el espejo dio un respingo y pegó un pequeño salto, entonces todos los recuerdos de la tarde anterior aparecieron atropelladamente por su mente. De un momento a otro se sintió mareada, la inquietud de la tarde anterior le volvió rápidamente. Salió de la habitación y cogió sus cosas, volvió a entrar al baño, se preparó para ir a clases, se puso las vendas en los pechos, se colocó la peluca y su uniforme, vio su reflejo en el espejo muy satisfecha pero había algo que no le gustaba, se veía pálida y muy preocupada y eso era algo que no debía mostrarle a nadie pues podrían sospechar.

Un sonido nada elegante salió de su estomago, estaba muy hambrienta puesto que la noche anterior se había puesto a dormir y no había podido comer nada. De pronto se sintió muy enfadada, si bien entendía que estuvieran enfadados sus compañeros, pues les había estado engañando todo el rato, podrían haber tenido la delicadeza de despertarla o de avisarle que era la hora de la cena. Dispuesta a despertarles de la peor manera posible salió del baño, miró la hora, las 7.15, todavía era pronto, seguro no les haría ninguna gracia despertarse. Se acercó a la cama de Hiei dispuesta a enseñarle quien manda hasta que reparó en algo que yacía en su mesita de noche. Habían dos sándwiches envueltos y sin tocar esperando a ser comidos por ella, puede que ellos no la despertaran anoche pero lo trajeron comida por si acaso, ese era un gesto que no se esperaba y el cual le emocionó tanto que se le saltaron algunas lágrimas pero no sabía si eran porque habían pensado en ella o porque tenía tanta hambre que al ver la comida hasta se emocionó.

Su corazón se llenó de dulzura mientras les miraba dormir tan apaciblemente, puede que todos pensaran que eran malos compañeros de habitación, pues nadie quería estar con ellos, pero ella estaba segura de que le habían tocado los mejores compañeros del mundo. Con ese pensamiento decidió dejarles descansar un poco más, total sabía que ellos se despertarían un poco más tarde pero llegarían bien a clase. Despacio, muy despacio se acercó a la cama de Hiei, apoyó la mano en el colchón y le dejó un suave beso en su frente, a lo que Hiei respondió con una sonrisa en medio de su agradable sueño. Igualmente repitió el mismo proceso con Kurama, cogió los sándwiches y salió cerrando con sigilo la puerta de la habitación sin notar como cierto hombre pelirrojo miraba discretamente a su dirección entrecerrando los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Por su parte Kurama se había despertado cuando la chica abrió la puerta del baño. Era muy gracioso ver su cara tan enfadada, tanto que no sabía si podría reprimir una carcajada. No entendía el por qué de su enfado pero si entendió perfectamente sus intenciones, iba a despertarlos de la peor manera posible, o al menos eso decía su cara. Vio como se acercó a la cama de Hiei para despertarlo pero antes de hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo y su expresión cambió a una de ternura e incluso le pareció ver un par de lagrimillas rebeldes. Poco después la vio acercarse a Hiei y depositarle en su frente un beso mientras este sonreía como un idiota, eso hizo que a Kurama le atravesará algo en su estomago, algo que no sabía que era y que nunca le había sucedido, ¿Podrían ser celos? No, eso era imposible él nunca había sentido celos de nadie y menos de su mejor amigo. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó como la chica se le había acercado hasta que pudo oler su fragancia, tan dulce, de frambuesa. Fue entonces cuando sintió unos cálidos labios en su frente, su corazón empezó a latirle aceleradamente, tanto que pensaba que sufriría algún tipo de ataque, sus mejillas se coloraron un poco. Eso nunca le había pasado, esa chica era especial, la vio salir de la habitación y entonces un sentimiento de soledad le embargó. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba, se estaba enamorando de esa mujer y eso no era nada bueno, debía cortar ese problema de raíz ya, sino sufriría y saldría mal parado pues era soberanamente consciente que su mejor amigo, Hiei, se había enamorado de la misma persona que él y por primera vez sintió remordimiento pues sabía a la perfección que Hiei nunca se había enamorado, al contrario que él. Pero lo que Kurama no sabía es que en el corazón no se manda y los sentimientos que empezaba a tener eran imparables.

Botan caminaba tranquilamente por los casi desiertos pasillos del instituto comiéndose con avidez sus dos sándwiches. Mientras lo hacía empezó a pensar en la conversación que tuvo ayer con sus compañeros de habitación, al principio Hiei pensaba que Yukina estaba saliendo con ella pero no sabía de dónde había podido sacar semejante barbaridad, entonces por su mente pasó una cabellera naranja. Ya sabía de dónde había sacado todo eso, Kuwabara las había visto en ese momento y se lo había contado a Hiei, por eso la habían descubierto y por eso también era que ayer Kuwabara la miraba tan mal. Ese idiota, juró que lo mataría algún día, aunque cuando lo primero que haría al verlo sería aclarar ese malentendido. Pero primero iría a por un buen vaso de leche caliente y un jugoso croissant de chocolate porque, aunque se había comido los dos sándwiches, todavía seguía teniendo un hambre atroz y ahora le apetecía algo dulce.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería se sorprendió tanto que casi se cae de culo, primero había ido a dejar las cosas en clase que a esas horas ya estaba abierta, pero no había ni un alma y ahora la cafetería estaba a rebosar, es más había gente empujándose por todos los rincones. Sin más dilación decidió meterse en una fila, si de algo estaba segura, aunque tuviese que luchar con uñas y dientes, era de que de ahí no se iba sin su suculento croissant de chocolate y su amado vaso de leche caliente. Después de medía hora de lucha en la fila, por fin consiguió su amado desayuno. Salió de la fila y probó su desayuno, puede que haya tenido que batallar y hacer ejercicio esa mañana pero juraba por su vida que la recompensa había merecido la pena.

Más feliz que una perdiz salió de la cafetería con su desayunó en mano, tan feliz estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien venia en su dirección y chocó con él.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Botan y siguió su camino sin notar como el chico con el que se había topado la miraba tan fijamente con sus ojos violetas.

Botan siguió andando hasta llegar a su clase, su aura de felicidad era palpable, es más, era incluso visible. Cuando entró a clase todos se la quedaron mirando. Su aura de felicidad intrigaba a todos excepto a Urameshi y sus amigos, quienes tenían una ligera idea de lo que pasaba. Kurama y Hiei ya habían llegado allí y miraban a la chica intrigados. Kuwabara seguía mirando mal a la pobre Botan, por eso Botan fue directamente hacia él. Más le valía aclarar las cosas antes de que su cabeza rodara.

-Kuwabara quiero hablar seriamente contigo.-Le dijo inmediatamente después de llegar a su pupitre. Todos los chicos que ayer se enteraron de lo sucedido en el vestuario los rodearon, algunos se sentían realmente irritados por esa aura intensa de quien es extremadamente feliz.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mocoso?

-Lo primero que no me llames mocoso, babuino idiota, me llamó Botan.

-¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS BABUINO IDIOTA?

-A ti, a quién más sino.

-Serás…

Kuwabara iba a lanzarse contra Botan pero en ese instante Kurama y Hiei reaccionaron instintivamente y pararon a Kuwabara antes siquiera de que llegara a cometer una estupidez.

-Tranquilos chicos, esto es una clase.-intervino conciliador como siempre.

-Me importa un pepino, voy a hacerle una cara nueva a ese desgraciado.

-Ey idiota, cálmate.-desvió la atención de su blanco Hiei.

-¿A quién crees que le llamas idiota enano?-respondió automáticamente Kuwabara enfrentando a Hiei.

-A ti, a quién más si no.-La sorpresa se pintó en el rostro de todos, si bien esa respuesta en Hiei sería normal pero quien la había dicho no era precisamente Hiei sino el pacífico Botan.

-¿Qué dices?

-Digo que eres un idiota integral, quién más podría pensar que estaba saliendo con Yukina sino tú.

-Serás, te voy a machacar.-intentó tirársele encima Kuwabara cuando pensó en lo que había dicho su compañero- espera, ¿qué?

-Que eres un idiota integral.

-Eso ya lo he entendido dijo un poco más calmado.-dijo Kuwabara.- ¿quién te ha dicho lo de Yukina?

-Nadie, lo he averiguado yo solito, al fin y al cabo tu actitud hostil hacia mí no era normal.

Kuwabara se quedó perplejo.

-Pensaba que no se me había notado.-dijo en un susurro.

-Kuwabara eres tan delicado como el cuerno de un rinoceronte y tan discreto como Milhouse de Los Simpson. No te lo tomes a mal pero es la verdad. Y por cierto, no estoy saliendo con Yukina ni tengo nada con ella, siento informarte, aunque creo que te alegrara, que no es para nada mi tipo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué la abrazaste?

-Por la misma razón por la que tú te enamoraste porque Yukina es buena y amable, ayer me dieron una mala noticia y me dio su apoyo incondicional de una forma en la que no pude reprimirme aunque bueno si en vez de Yukina hubieras sido tú el que lo hubiese dicho también lo habría hecho.

Esta confesión alegró a unos y puso de mal humor a dos chicos que justamente compartían la habitación con el autor del comentario.

-Aunque, no te ofendas Kuwabara, siendo lo delicado que eres ni aún leyendo alguna historia de Shakespiere hubieras podido hacer algo.

-Shakes.. ¿Quién? –pregunto Kuwabara.

-Shakespiere.

-No lo conozco.- miró a Kuwabara y después a Yusuke, a Gin y a los demás que ponían la misma cara, todos excepto Kurama y Mitarai.

-Edgar Alan Poe.- todos negaron con la cabeza.- Gustavo Adolfo Beker.

Nadie respondió nada, es más a Botan le pareció oír como cantaban unos grillos.

-Pablo Neruda, Rosalía de Castro, al menos conoceréis a Miguel Hernandez, Valle-inclán o Isabel Allende.

Todos negaron con la cabeza y Botan pensó seriamente que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco pero en eso intervino Kurama.

-Esos autores los vimos el año pasado, no os acordáis chicos.

-La verdad es que no.- contestó Yusuke rascándose la cabeza.- pero bueno volviendo al tema principal, ¿Por qué estabas tan feliz está mañana?

-¡Ah! Porque pude conseguir un croissant de chocolate y mi vaso de leche caliente que estaban riquísimos.

Todos formaron un silencio pero Kurama no pudo aguantar que una suave risilla escapara de sus labios, esa chiquilla era muy simple hacerla feliz. Cosa que todos pensaron. El ambiente dejó de ser tenso pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta es de que cierto profesor de literatura había llegado a clase, había escuchado el final de la conversación al acercarse para ver qué pasaba y que ahora estaba condenadamente furioso pero gracias a ese chico, que logró dejar ver la estupidez y el caso que le hacían sus alumnos a lo que en respuesta se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Iba a hacer sufrir a esos mocosos inútiles que se reían de su amada literatura.

La clase comenzó como siempre pero extrañamente el profesor de literatura tenía una escalofriante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien alumnos antes de que acabe la clase voy a poneros un trabajo en grupo sobre algunos autores que dimos el año pasado. Los grupos serán de tres personas, como hay más mujeres que hombres habrán dos chicas y un chico en cada grupo, y por cierto los grupos los elijo yo.

Todos los grupos se fueron formando según el criterio del profesor, cuando ya estuvieron todos formados el profesor dio unas indicaciones y antes de marcharse preguntó:

-¿Hay alguna objeción?

-Sí, yo tengo una.-dijo una fina voz. Keiko Yukimura la representante de clase había hecho una objeción, cosa que sorprendió a todos en clase incluido hasta el profesor.

-Si señorita Yukimura.-dijo el profesor ya recuperado de su asombro.

-Quiero cambiar de compañero.-dijo alto y claro mientras que Yusuke abría mucho los ojos.

-Señorita creí decir bastante claro que los grupos son inamovibles y si a usted le ha tocado con el señor Yusuke Urameshi y la señorita Yukina…

-Lo entiendo profesor.-interrumpió Keyko.- pero déjeme decirle mis razones.

-Muy bien señorita, soy todo oídos.

-Yusuke es un vago y un estúpido que en vez de hacer el trabajo se iría de parranda con sus amigos y nos dejaría todo el trabajo a nosotras dos para que luego la nota que saquemos sea compartida, mientras que él no hace absolutamente nada y yo sinceramente me niego a eso.

-Y, ¿por quién propone usted que sea reemplazado?

-Por Yakimitsu Botan, él es muy trabajador y seguro no se escaquearía.-dijo firme Keyko.

El profesor parecía pensárselo unos minutos, si bien la chica tenía razón pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer porque si lo hacía más de uno le vendría con una historia similar, pero también era cierto que ese alumno nuevo le había demostrado conocimientos de los que Urameshi carecía a pesar de haber aprobado el año pasado, sólo por eso le dio la razón a la chica. Mientras se lo pensaba, Yusuke rezaba para que no se cambiara de grupo, ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar las cosas con Keyko y no la quería desperdiciar pero parecía que el destino estaba en su contra.

-Muy bien, acepto su cambio. Sin embargo es el único que se hará.

Los alumnos protestaron ante esto pero el profesor logró callarles y una vez finalizada la clase se machó. Yusuke por su parte miró a Botan con verdadero odio.

_¡Genial! Ahora que me había librado de uno resulta que se intercambia por el otro._

Y tenía toda la razón, Kuwabara ya no le miraba mal ni le asediaba, a partir de ahora quien lo hiciera sería Yusuke.

La próxima clase comenzó Hiei quien había estado distraído todo ese tiempo mirando por la ventana, no obstante tuvo que volver a la realidad después de que un borrador se le estrellara en la cabeza a mitad de la clase.

-Señor Yaganshi preste atención.-le dijo el profesor de biología y después de recoger el borrador volvió a retomar la lección.

Hiei por su parte no prestó mucha atención a la siguiente clase sino que se la pasó mirando fijamente a Botan, tanto que de un momento a otro no vio al "chico" que tenía delante sino que vio una espalda mojada de la cuál empezaron a escurrirse gotas, fue subiendo lo vista poco a poco y no vio un cabello castaño y corto sino que vio una cabellara azul larga y sedosa mojada. Esa imagen le secó la boca a Hiei quien se sonrojó exageradamente y se puso a mirar a todos sus compañeros, de repente se frotó los ojos pues seguro estaba soñando y justo después de volver a abrirlos vio como el compañero que tenía enfrente se giraba hacia él pero no iba vestido de hombre, era la chica de ayer quien le miraba con cara de preocupación en el cabello azul enmarcándole la cara y cayendo en suaves ondas sobre su pecho y ¡voila! Estaba desnuda, su piel cremosa estaba a centímetros suyos, se quedó anonadado viendo sus senos subir y bajar tranquilamente mientras respiraba, bajó su mirada por el estomago de la chica hasta que un grito lo despertó de su ensoñación.

-¡Hiei!- gritó un preocupado Botan.

-¿eh?-le contestó un desorientado Hiei a un, ahora sí, Botan vestido y disfrazado de hombre.

-Te he preguntado si te encuentras bien, estas muy rojo.-le dijo mientras acercaba su mano a la frente del chico.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, no me pasa nada, solo necesito tomar algo de aire fresco.-dijo un colorado Hiei quien acto seguido salió corriendo de la clase en dirección al baño.

_¿Qué narices me ha pasado antes? Eso nunca me había ocurrido.-_pensaba un abrumado Hiei.-_Quizá me estoy enamorando de esa chica. No, eso no puede ser, además siempre me han gustado las mujeres con más pecho y sumisas, no mujeres con poco pecho y rebeldes como un gato, como es esa mujer. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?_

Hiei entró al baño y se lavó la cara con agua fría, estaba pensando demasiado y eso lo confundía, era mejor dejar de pensar.

Por otro lado Botan, quien todavía estaba preocupada por Hiei salió a buscarlo al pasillo pero de repente sintió como alguien la cogía del brazo y era arrastrada hacia un aula. Sintió estamparse contra algo duro, probablemente la pared y vio como un hombre cerraba la puerta. El chico parecía un año mayor que ella, alto de piel blanca, facciones finas, músculos marcados, ojos violetas y pelo a media melena negro.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-se envalentonó Botan.

-Te gusta mucho el chocolate verdad.-Afirmó el chico.

Eso confundió a Botan quien no entendía que tenía eso que ver con él.

-S-sí pero no entiendo.

-Esta mañana.-interrumpió el chico, que tenía una voz gruesa y seductora.- te has chocado conmigo y me has manchado la camisa de chocolate.

Dicho esto el chico señalo una mancha en su camisa blanca del uniforme.

-Lo siento, te la lavaré.

-Por supuesto que me la vas a lavar linda.

-¿Linda? Perdona pero soy un chico.

-O no, claro que no, a mi no me engañas cariño.-pronunció de una forma la última palabra que a Botan le dieron unos escalofríos en la espalda.

-Ya te he dicho, loco, que soy un hombre así que déjame en paz. Si quieres dame la camisa y te la lavo.

-A mí tú no me engañas. Me la vas a lavar pero con tu linda lengua preciosa vestida de hombre.

Después de eso Botan empezó a temblar de terror. Mientras tanto, fuera, Hiei había salido del baño e iba hacía clases cuando oyó unas voces que provenían de un aula, la cual técnicamente debía estar vacía esa hora. Una voz no la pudo identificar pero la otra sí. Cómo no reconocerla si era la voz del artífice de sus alucinaciones, sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la puerta de esa clase y se encontró con una escena no muy grata a su vista. Más bien nada grata a su vista.

**Hola de nuevo mis amados lectores, creo que les debo sinceramente una graaan disculpa. Como algunos ya sabrán se me borraron los fics y me ha costado recuperarlos junto con mi inspiración que se me fue con ellos. Como bien dije tenía pensado actualizar mucho antes pero resulta que a parte de la universidad y las prácticas conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo y cuando llego a casa estoy sinceramente agotada y lo único que me apetece es dormir, no se si alguien esta en mi misma situación pero si lo está espero que me comprenda. Como siempre les diré que voy a intentar actualizar mi fic lo más pronto posible pero no prometo nada, a decir verdad ahora estoy de baja porque me he roto un pie por lo que tendré un poco más de tiempo. También les digo que en mi trabajo para intentar lograr algo de inspiración, cuando tengo un ratillo libre leo algunos fics en el ordenador XD!. Bueno si no me perdonais lo entenderé.**

**Volviendo al capítulo, nuestros protagonistas se han dado cuenta que irremediablemnte se están enamorando de su compañera y ésta no lo ve ni a la de tres. Los problemas con Kuwabara se han solucionado pero ahora han sido reemplazados por otro que da más miedo, Yusuke. ¿Quién diría que Botan fuera una loca del chocolate y que comiese tanto? Yo por supuesto nunca lo hubierá imaginado. Ahora bien, el final es bastante candente, ¿quién será ese hermoso y misterioso hombre que a parte de darse cuenta de la realidad está literalmente acosando a nuestra chica? ¿Y Hiei? ¿Qué es lo que hará al encontrarse con una situación que no le guste nada a su vista? Y lo más importante, ¿Cuál es esa situación? **

**Por supuesto, sugerencias, escenas que querais ver, etc. Enviadmelas e intentaré ponerlas. (¬¬ creo que es el comentario más largo que he hecho en toda mi vida).  
><strong>

**Ahora a contestar a las personas sin cuenta.  
><strong>

**-Ana: Gracias, pues ahora que me han puesto un aparato estoy mejor, mucho mejor. Me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic. Espero que este capi te haya cautivado también. Mi imaginación esta ahí para ustedes así que intentaré darme prisa en subir el capi, aunque no lo espereis para esta semana que el lunes tengo un examen de MATES! Por Dios que horrible. Bueno un beso guapa, espero seguir viendote por aquí. (K)**

**-Maria: Hola, ahora mismo estoy con una pata chula pero bien. ¿Y tú? Mil gracias por tu apoyo, es un gran motor para seguir continuando. No te preocupes aunque tarde mil años yo continuaré el fic, nunca dejo a medias algo que empiezo =D. Me encanta que lo califiques como muy bueno eso me dice que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. Un besote guapa, nos leemos (K).  
><strong>

**-Marce: Me alegra mucho que te encante. Pues como me has pedido aquí está el siguiente capi aunque con un poco de retraso. Espero seguir viendote por aquí. Un beso (K).  
><strong>

**-Andrea: Bueno a tus preguntas las he contestado en un comentario antes pero te lo digo siempre continuaré mis fics por mucho que tarde (a no ser que me muera, pero no creo que eso suceda) y yo pues con la pata chula pero bien. Me alegra mucho que te guste y te intereses por el fic. Un beso y espero seguir viendote (K).  
><strong>

**-gabriela: Hola cariño (disculpa si te molesta mi mote pero como eres lector habitual ya te hhe cogido cariño). No me molesta que seas insistente, es más eso me ayuda a acordarme de que necesito actualizar que a veces se me olvida XD! Siento que te hayas desesperado pero espero que este capi llene tus espectativas hasta el siguiente. Mis fics están para personas como vosotros, aquí la más feliz soy yo por ver que tengo tanta gente apoyandome =). Un beso guapa (K).  
><strong>

**Bueno eso es todo. Creo que no me dejo a nadie por contestar pero si me he dejado a alguien (Tanto con cuenta como sin ella) lo siento mucho y decidmelo porque a veces se me va la pinza. Un beso a todos mis lectores, visibles o invisibles XD! Hasta la próxima. (L)  
><strong>


	10. Malos entendidos

**Hola a todos después de mucho tiempo! Bueno os dejo leer el capi con sorpresa y ya hablamos luego^^.**

**~Malos entendidos~.**

En el momento que Hiei abrió la puerta, oyó y vio algo nada grato a su vista. En ese momento la sangre comenzó a hervir como si estuviera en su punto de ebullición y fuera a convertirse en gas, viendo como ese imbécil acosaba a la pobre Botan que estaba acorralada.

-Chúpamela.-le dijo.

-No quiero.

-Si no lo haces por las buenas lo harás por las malas.

Esa frase fue el detonante para Hiei, quien sin pensárselo dos veces entró en la sala y apartó de un empujón al hombre que estaba acorralándola.

El chico cayó de espaldas y se dio fuertemente contra una mesa en la cabeza. Afortunadamente no pasó nada grave.

Hiei se acercó muy preocupado a Botan quien se encontraba algo confundida por lo rápido que había sucedido todo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

-Sí, gracias Hiei.

Después de esa simple pregunta Botan volvió a la realidad.

-Disculpa, ¿te has hecho daño?-Preguntó Botan al chico que la acosaba.

Él solo asintió confundido por su amabilidad. Cuando iba a levantarse Hiei se lo impidió tirándole al suelo y colocándose encima de él.

-Como lo vuelvas a acosar, te las verás conmigo gilipollas.-le dijo Hiei.

-Je, ¿contigo y cuántos como tú enano?-le provocó el otro.

-Serás…-Hiei levantó el puño mientras decía eso, pero Botan abrazó su brazo deteniendo el impacto que iba a tener su "acosador" en la cara.

-No lo hagas Hiei, por favor. -Hiei, ante la suplica de la chica se calmó y se levantó del cuerpo del chico.

-No vuelvas a intentar nada parecido o te daré la paliza de tu vida.-Amenazó Hiei.

-Y esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras tu amiguito me mancha la ropa y no la quiere limpiar.

-¡Oye te he dicho que te lo lavaría!-protestó una enfadada Botan.

De un momento a otro, esos dos inquilinos empezaron a discutir a grito pelado cosa que llamó la atención de un preocupado pelirrojo que iba al baño a ver qué le pasaba a su mejor amigo. Cuando Kurama abrió la puerta se encontró con un panorama muy sorprendente para su vista. Hiei estaba estupefacto en un rincón mirando atentamente a una colérica Botan que se enfrentaba olvidándose de cualquier tipo de educación y a un joven sempai que le replicaba con igual fervor. Cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo de color de hormiga entre esos dos Kurama decidió intervenir.

-¿Se puede saber que sucede aquí?-preguntó de improvisto asustando a las tres personas ahí presentes.

Segundos después los tres le estaban mirando con los ojos muy abiertos como si fuera un espectro que hubiese salido de la nada. De pronto el sempai le pregunto:

-¿De dónde has salido tú?

-¿Yo? De la puerta, que no me hayáis notado es cosa vuestra pero llevo un buen rato observando cómo perdíais las formas y aunque no lo creáis me he divertido bastante. Ahora bien, ¿alguien me puede explicar qué puñetas sucede aquí?

Sin que nadie se lo esperara el joven sempai, harto de toda esa historia y de qué esos niñatos le hubieran arruinado su diversión se empezó a desnudar. Bajo la atenta y atónita mirada de todos se quito la chaqueta y luego la camisa dejando ver la camiseta blanca de manga corta ceñida, muy ceñida, que llevaba debajo. Botan anonadada por lo que veía se fijó que esa camiseta tan ceñida le marcaba todos los músculos bien definidos que tenía ese hombre debajo de ella. El sempai lanzó la camisa a su cara, que dio de lleno y divertido por su siguiente expresión, sonreía abiertamente. Después le dijo:

-Mañana a esta hora aquí mismo, y la quiero limpia.

Inmediatamente dichas estas palabras se marchó del aula dejando a los tres jóvenes restantes sin palabra. Kurama miró inquisitivamente a ambos y puso sus ojos esmeralda en Botan esperando una explicación por parte de la chica que todavía seguía estupefacta en su sitio.

-¿Y bien?

De pronto Botan reaccionó a las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo y se sonrojó. Hiei quién aparentaba estar tranquilo y sereno en su interior era todo lo contrario, era como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción, se sentía humillado y encima había tenido que aguantar como la chica se le quedaba babeando a ese sempai imbécil y acosador, por ello, contesto lo único que sabía.

-Cuando volvía a clase oí unas voces y cuando entré vi a ese imbécil acosando a la pobre Botan que estaba acorralada y sin poder defenderse.

Kurama quien había escuchado atentamente lo que dijo Hiei posó su mirada nuevamente en Botan, ella un poco nerviosa respondió:

-Pues verás resulta que esta mañana he tropezado con él y le he manchado la camisa de chocolate. Cuando fui a ver a Hiei me cogió y me metió en el aula exigiendo que le lavara la camisa no hay más.

-¿Eso es todo el acoso que decías Hiei?-dijo Kurama un poco escéptico, pues su amigo no mentía pero parecía que la chica tampoco más que nada porque la prueba de que decía la verdad la tenía a escasamente un metro.

Hiei quién estaba como atontado pregunto:

-¿Y eso de que se la chuparas?

-Bueno parecía tan enfadado que no podía esperar a que le limpiara la camisa en la lavandería que me dijo que se la limpiara con la lengua porque me gustaba mucho el chocolate.

-¡Ah!-eso fue lo único que pudo articular un estupefacto Hiei. Después de eso Hiei recuperó su compostura y su habitual porte frío e indiferente y se marchó.

-Me voy a la azotea, si queréis algo estaré allí.

-¿Te vas a saltar las clases?

-Tú qué crees.-le contestó soberanamente frío Hiei y luego se marchó.

Al irse de esa manera Botan se quedó con una cara de infinita preocupación y Kurama al ver eso intentó tranquilizarla del mejor modo posible.

-No te preocupes, Hiei es un cascarrabias simplemente se ha enfadado porque no ha podido ayudarte. Ya se le pasará.

Esas palabras de aliento provenientes de Kurama animaron a una Botan que se había quedado algo desolada. Después de un momento le miró directamente a los ojos y le cogió la mano. Súbitamente ambos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica les recorrió todo el cuerpo y se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos sin hacer tan siquiera un movimiento. Momentos después la cara de Botan se tornó roja y murmuró un suave gracias y se marchó corriendo a clase con el corazón latiéndole a velocidades insospechadas.

Kurama se quedó unos minutos más en el aula ahora vacía. Con una leve sonrisa en sus labios se quedó mirando su mano, donde apenas unos escasos segundos antes había estado la suave y cálida mano de Botan. Con una sonrisa triste borró esos pensamientos y al igual que Hiei decidió que saltarse las clases por hoy era lo mejor que podría hacer. Salió a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol mientras reflexionaba profundamente sobre todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Había decidido abandonar sus sentimientos por aquella ilusa joven que había cautivado su corazón y el de su mejor amigo. Sabía que no sería nada fácil de hacer, y más teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente convivían las 24 horas del día juntos, pero debía hacerlo, por él mismo y por Hiei, su mejor amigo. Al rato de reflexionar en esto que le pasaba llegó a la conclusión que podía ser su amigo y hacer de celestino con ella y Hiei, mientras para olvidar esos sentimientos que poco a poco se instauraban en él decidió salir con otras chicas que seguro estarían más que dispuestas.

Botan, por su parte, regresó a las clases, aunque era como si no estuviese en ellas. Estuvo todas las horas que restaban de clases distraída, abstraída en su propio mundo, tanto que no sé dio ni cuenta de las miradas venenosas que Yusuke Urameshi le estaba enviando.

Cuando las clases acabaron ella seguía allí mirando por la ventana, como si estuviese en un profundo trance. Keyko, quien había estado a su lado llamándole desde hacía un buen rato optó por pegarle un grito, que no sólo saco a la chica del trance, sino que además le dio un susto de muerte.

-Keyko, no hace falta que me asustes de esa manera, con llamarme solo bastaba.

-Botan, llevo llamándote desde hace media hora y tú en tu mundo que seguías.

-¿A, si?

-Sí.

-Lo siento mucho Keyko.

-No importa Botan pero, si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no?

-Sí, muchas gracias Keyko, no tengo nada solo es cansancio, creo.

-Mmm está bien.

Keyko decidió no seguir insistiendo, esperaría a que su amiga estuviese tranquila y estuviese preparada para contar todo lo que pasaba por esa despistada y pensativa cabecita, sabía que estaba preocupada por algo pero si ella no quería hablar de ello ahora, no debía insistir.

-Botan, Yukina y Shizuru dicen de quedar mañana por la tarde para hacer el trabajo, y si es posible acabarlo y así quitárnoslo de encima, ¿te parece bien?

-Sí claro, cuanto antes esté mejor para nosotras.

-No hables en femenino que si te oyen sonará raro y podrían sospechar.- Le dijo Keyko a Botan en el oído.

-Lo siento Keyko, que despistado soy.- dijo mientras reía alegremente sin darse cuenta que toda esta escena había sido observada por alguien, alguien que en esos momentos apretaba los puños con furia, Yusuke Urameshi.

Después de salir de clase, Botan y Keyko fueron a dar una vuelta al centro comercial, riendo y charlando alegremente hasta que fuese la hora de entrar a trabajar en el restaurante de los padres de Keyko.

Una vez en el trabajo no pudieron parar ningún momento quietas, ese día estaba a rebosar de clientes y todo el mundo tenía mucho trabajo. A pesar de todo ello, Botan pudo notar cómo hoy no habían ido Yusuke y sus amigos a tomar algo. Era muy extraño que no lo hiciesen cuando siempre estaban haciéndolo, estuviesen enfadados o no.

Botan se sintió muy triste al pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba la relación de su amiga por su culpa. En ningún momento había querido que Keyko se enfadara con Yusuke pero ahora se habían enfadado y por un buen tiempo.

Botan pensó en un plan para intervenir en su relación y que se reconciliasen sin meter demasiado las narices, no estaba segura de que funcionara pero debía intentarlo, aunque muy en el fondo pensaba que intervenir le traería malas consecuencias con Yusuke Urameshi quien ahora la odiaba profundamente por pensar que le había quitado la chica.

De camino al instituto, Botan y Keyko no hablaban, Keyko tenía una mirada muy triste en su rostro y Botan sabía por qué. Aunque Keyko fuera muy orgullosa y no lo admitiera abiertamente, le resultaba sumamente incómoda la relación que llevaba con Yusuke de quién además de ser su amigo de la infancia, era su amor imposible. Botan los consideraba novios puesto que a pesar de que no se habían declarado mutuamente se podía notar a leguas la complicidad entre ambos y el amor que secretamente se profesaban. Por eso, sólo por eso decidió que intervendría en su relación, haría de celestina y convencería a ambos de que se declaren su amor aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

El trayecto al instituto fue realmente silencioso, aún así Botan tenía la sensación de que alguien le miraba todo el rato, desde que habían acabado las clases tenía esa sensación y no desaparecía con nada.

Al llegar a la entrada de los dormitorios Botan y Keyko se despidieron. Antes de alejarse a Botan se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza, quizá algo descabellada pero sabía que funcionaría, y sabía que este era el momento perfecto para poner su plan en acción.

-Keyko espera.- Keyko se detuvo y giró para mirar como Botan iba en su dirección.

Botan fue corriendo como un niño al que le habían regalado un juguete nuevo, se paró enfrente de Keyko y le cogió las manos con las suyas.

-Sabes Keyko he tenido una idea genial sobre el trabajo.

-¿Una idea? ¿No sería mejor hablarlo cuando estén todas?

-Sí pero antes necesito tu permiso.

-¡Oh! ¿De qué se trata?

-Tú dices siempre que te gustaría tener una hermana ¿no?

-¿Eh? Sí.

-Pues, ¿por qué no tienes 3 por un día?

-¿Cómo?

- Sí, he pensado que ya que vamos a hacer el trabajo mañana por la tarde, podríamos quedarnos todas a dormir, como si fuese una fiesta pijama. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que a tus padres les moleste?

Keyko se quedó mirando fijamente a Botan, la verdad es que la idea de la chica le había dejado un poco traspuesta pero al ver sus orbes amatista brillar tan alegres y tan luminosos no pudo negarse, además eso le serviría a ella para despejarse.

-Por mis padres no creo que haya problema y por mi está bien.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial!-dijo una Botan mientras saltaba.

-Buenas noches Keyko. Descansa para mañana que seguro que será un día memorable.

Botan se fue caminando alegremente hacia su habitación. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Estaba segura de que si todo salía como quería quizá mañana sus dos amigos ya se habrán reconciliado y no vería más esa triste mirada en el rostro de Keyko.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se empezó a inquietar, se había sentido todo el día vigilada y la sensación no desaparecía, el pasillo estaba completamente a oscuras y eso no ayudaba en nada para tranquilizarla. Inconscientemente empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos, empezó a oír sonidos de pasos, ella se repetía constantemente que eran sólo malas pasadas que le gastaba su mente pero estaba asustada, muy asustada.

De un momento a otro sintió como alguien le cogía del brazo y le estampaban contra la pared, intentó gritar pero no pudo, una mano le cubrió la boca para evitar que gritara. Botan ante esto intentó defenderse pero no pudo. Sin el menor esfuerzo su atacante la inmovilizó contra la pared, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, su cara seguía oculta entre las sombras hasta que al fin pudo ver de quién se trataba. Vio unos ojos marrones llenos de furia contenida y su cabello negro con reflejos verdes cayéndole suavemente por la cara, la boca se encontraba contraída en una mueca bastante desagradable que expresaba perfectamente su disconformidad. Su atacante y al parecer su vigilante no era nada más, ni nada menos que un Yusuke Urameshi completamente furioso y celoso. Ahora sí que se había armado una buena y lo peor de todo es que no tenía ni idea de cómo podría salir ilesa de todo este enredo.

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Satisfechos o insatisfechos? Personalmente no sé como sentirme. Me siento muy mal por vosotros/ustedes porque os he hecho esperar mucho. Hace tiempo que quiero actualizar pero estoy bloqueadísima y la inspiración no llegaba. Sabía lo que quería escribir pero no sabía como. Me he pasado unos meses escribiendo y borrando increíbles. Pero bueno he conseguido que quedara esto. Sé que es más corto de lo habitual e intentaré compensároslo en el siguiente, (al menos espero poder hacerlo). Como disculpa os he dado una sorpresita, ¡la portada de este fic! La he hecho yo misma y estoy super ilusionada pero no se por qué no me sale el dibujo completo si cumple con el tamaño y todo :S. Bueno si la queréis yo os la paso ^^.**

**Pido disculpas también a la gente a la que no he contestado los comentarios, tuve unos problemas con el ordenador y ya no sabía a quién había contestado y a quién no y como también me ofusque con el capítulo todavía menos, pero ahora prometo contestar todos en orden como me estén llegando ^^.**

**Un besazo a todos mis amados lectores y espero de todo corazón que les guste, o al menos les saque alguna sonrisita =D. **


	11. ¿Un trato?

**~Capítulo 11. ¿Un trato?~**

¡Que Kami-sama la ayudase! En frente suyo se encontraba un furioso Yusuke Urameshi con ganas de golpearla hasta que sus huesos desapareciesen. Ella, quién conocía poco a Yusuke, no pensaba que fuese mala persona, solo algo arrogante y rebelde. Ahora mismo, no sabía que pensar de él. La había acorralado contra una pared, con una furiosa mirada y seguramente la había estado vigilando toda la tarde. Un momento, si la había estado vigilando toda la tarde, ¿podría eso significar que había descubierto su secreto? ¿Por eso estaba tan enfadado? ¿Por qué le había mentido? ¿No sería capaz de maltratar a una chica, o si?

Sus pensamientos la llevaban por unos derroteros no muy alegres, había soportado las golpizas de Hiei, pero no estaba tan segura de poder aguantar las golpizas de Yusuke, al fin y al cabo, su cuerpo todavía no estaba del todo recuperado.

Yusuke hizo un movimiento brusco, había apretado sus dos muñecas en un doloroso agarre, seguía mirándola como si esperara algo, como si esperase que pidiera disculpas y se largara. ¿Era por eso que todos los pretendientes de Keyko desaparecían?

Ese último pensamiento la hizo enfadarse, lo cual, en sus circunstancias no era la opción más sensata. Sin embargo, gracias a su impulsividad, no le importaron las consecuencias.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le dijo Botan con la voz extrañamente ronca.

Yusuke frunció el ceño, se notaba que no le había gustado que le plantase cara. Él siempre controlaba ese tipo de situaciones y a la más mínima intención de golpear a su "contrincante" este siempre retrocedía y lloraba como una nena. Así era como había logrado ahuyentar a todos esos estúpidos que pretendían a Keyko.

Pero éste, todavía era más estúpido, pensó en su interior Botan.

Al ver que no amedrentaba al chico, Yususke Urameshi optó por la salida más sencilla, asustarlo hasta que dejará atrás esa fachada de machito que llevaba puesto. Sabía que no era tan valiente como aparentaba ser, sus lágrimas y su miedo cuando Hiei le dio una paliza lo habían delatado. Con su otra mano libre le cogió la garganta y la apretó. Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, Botan sonrío, en vez de dejar atrás la armadura de macho alfa que se había colocado, Botan había averiguado sus más oscuros secretos sin que él se diese cuenta. La estrategia más lógica teniendo en cuenta su situación sería, pedir disculpas y llorar como un cobarde. De hecho, en su fuero interno, quería llorar pues nunca se había sentido tan asustada en su corta vida, pero, no podía hacerlo porque, aunque se llevase la paliza de su vida, le haría ver a Yusuke Urameshi que las mujeres no son propiedades y que no puede golpear a todo el que sea amable con Keyko.

-¿Es así como ahuyentas a todos sus pretendientes?-Botan le provocó obteniendo la reacción que esperaba.

Yusuke se estaba enfadando, como muestra de su enfado, el agarre de su cuello se había intensificado, asfixiándola.

-Si piensas que voy a salir corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas, estás equivocado, antes tendrás que matarme.-le dijo.

Valientes palabras, pensó para sí misma, ojala en su interior se sintiese así de valiente.

Yusuke se enfureció con lo último dicho por ella, soltó su mano del cuello níveo de la chica y la levantó tomando impulso para acertarle un certero puñetazo en la nariz y la mandíbula.

Botan, como acto reflejo, cerró los ojos y esperó el puñetazo sin poder defenderse, no obstante, éste nunca llegó. Escuchó el sonido de la mano de Yusuke estamparse contra algo, algo que sonaba como carne, pero a ella no le había dolido nada, ni siquiera lo había sentido.

Al volver a abrir sus ojos vio una mano sosteniendo la de Yusuke en un agarre fuerte, su pelo rojo caía esplendido por la cara intentando ocultar unas esmeraldas furiosas. Kurama había intervenido para salvarla. Algo dentro de sí se relajó y despertó en ella una alegría inusitada que nada tenía que ver con haberse librado del puñetazo que iba directo hacia ella.

Sin saber por qué comparó a Kurama con un caballero de brillante armadura plateada. De acuerdo, debía dejar de leer libros de novela romántica o acabaría loca perdida.

-¿Qué haces Kurama?-espetó un furioso Yusuke.

-Más bien sería ¿Qué haces tú Yusuke?-contestó con voz indiferente Kurama

-Estaba con Keyko.- esa frase dicha por los labios del moreno le hizo comprender todo al pelirrojo.

-Suéltalo, es más débil que tú.-le dijo Kurama.- no dejes que la furia te domine.

Yusuke, aún reticente a hacerlo, soltó el agarré de sus muñecas. Ella cayó por efecto de la gravedad al suelo, sus piernas se habían vuelto de mantequilla y tosía fuertemente. El efecto del agarre en el cuello empezó a notarlo, gracias a la adrenalina no había reparado en que le dolía la garganta y mucho menos en que le faltaba aire.

Yusuke, todavía furioso se soltó de un manotazo del agarre de Kurama, se giró e iba a regresar por donde vino, no obstante paró. Se giró otra vez hacia ellos y le dijo con tono de advertencia:

-Has tenido suerte, esta vez te has librazo.- hizo una pausa larga.- no me gusta pegar a debiluchos así que te lo advierto, aléjate de Keyko.

Esa última orden disparó en ella la adrenalina otra vez, se levantó como pudo y con enfado le contestó:

-¿O sino qué? ¿Piensas que es de tu propiedad?

Yusuke le miró con un tono de advertencia, estaba a punto de tirarse a golpearla.

-Yo no pienso que sea inferior a ti, no tendré tu fortaleza física pero sí de carácter, algo de lo que tú careces.

Una risa seca inundo el pasillo, sus palabras le habían hecho gracia a Yusuke Urameshi.

-¿Dices que yo carezco de carácter? Todavía no me conoces muy bien. Sería mejor que te lo llevaras Kurama, no vaya a ser que descubra mi "carácter".

Kurama obedeció la orden, cogió a Botan de la cintura para obligarla a irse a su habitación pero ésta no se movió.

-Veo que todavía no entiendes de lo que hablo, ¿no? Yusuke Urameshi, eres más estúpido de lo que creía.-le dijo.

Si seguía provocándolo así, cavaría su tumba, ella lo sabía, sin embargo, si esa era la única manera de hacerle ver a esa cría de Neandertal que estaba equivocado, lo haría gustosa.

-Estás jugando con fuego enano.- le advirtió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Kurama, en un ademán protector, se puso delante de ella cubriéndola parcialmente con su cuerpo.

-Puedes darme una paliza si quieres, eso no te hará más hombre.-le dijo.

-¿Y tú si eres más hombre que yo?-se burló él.

-Sí, yo admito mis sentimientos y no hago trucos baratos para apartar a los demás de la persona que amo.

Tras decir eso, Yusuke se había quedado estático, lo dicho por ella le había dejado impresionado.

-En vez de amenazar a los chicos que la rondan, deberías de hablarle claramente de tus sentimientos, ella no siempre estará ahí.

-¡Tú que sabrás!-bramó él.- ¡Eres tú quién la apartara de mi lado!

-No, eso ya te encargas de hacerlo tu solito. Yo solo soy su amigo, y por ello, solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

Dicho esto dejo a ambos hombres ahí plantados y se fue a su habitación, un sitio donde sabía que estaría segura. Minutos después de que entrara por la puerta, Kurama siguió sus mismos pasos.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Acaso quieres morir?-le preguntó un alterado Kurama.

-Ni estoy loca, ni quiero morir.-le contestó a su vez.

-Pues no lo parece, enfrentándote así a Yusuke.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciese? ¿Qué me dejara golpear e insultar?

-Por supuesto que no, pero no deberías enfrentarte así a Yusuke, él es el más fuerte de nosotros, no sé si podríamos ayudarte.

-Yo no te he pedido ayuda, él no puede hacerle eso a Keyko.

-No parecías decir lo mismo cuando te descubrimos.

Botan soltó un suspiro, no quería discutir con Kurama, después de todo, el chico le había ayudado. Se sentía muy mal por haberlo tratado así. Admitió que ella había cometido un error muy grave, había pagado su mal humor con él.

-Lo siento Kurama, no quería hablarte así. Estoy algo enfadada y no sé controlarme, lo siento.

-Deberías aprender a hacerlo.-le dijo Kurama autoritario.

-Lo sé, pero cuando la ira o la adrenalina recorre mi cuerpo, no puedo evitarlo y me dejo llevar.

-Deberías encontrar una forma de descargar la adrenalina, quizá Hiei o yo mismo podamos ayudarte en ese cometido-ofreció Kurama con una mirada pícara y un guiño de ojo.

Botan se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo, se imaginó mil y una formas en las que Hiei y Kurama podían ayudarla a descargar su adrenalina. En ese momento, miles de imágenes que había leído en sus novelas romántico-eróticas aparecieron en su mente con Hiei, Kurama y ella misma como protagonistas.

Agitó su cabeza rápidamente hacia los lados para quitar esas imágenes pervertidas de su cabeza. Cogió una almohada y se la tiró a la cara a Kurama donde hubiese impactado de lleno, si él no tuviese tan buenos reflejos y la hubiera parado.

De pronto, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió mostrando a un Hiei cubierto por solo una toalla en la cintura. Éste había estado escuchando toda su conversación, desde el momento en que ambos, primero una y luego el otro habían entrado. No le había hecho ninguna gracia que ella hubiese provocado a Yusuke Urameshi pero todavía menos le había gustado el no haber estado allí para ayudarla.

-H-Hiei tápate.-le espetó Botan muy avergonzada por la exquisita visión que tenía delante.

Las gotas se escurrían por su torso, musculoso y desnudo, su pelo mojado resultaba atractivo pues de allí salían destellos azules denotando su color azabache.

-No sé por qué debería de hacerlo.-le contestó él.- estoy en mi habitación.

-Sí, estás en tu habitación.-le dijo ella.- una habitación en la que, por si no te habías dado cuenta, también compartes con una mujer.

-No seas exagerada, si lo estás disfrutando.-dijo él en tono arrogante.

Sin previo aviso, Hiei soltó la parte delantera de la toalla que lo cubría, dejando al descubierto su desnudez. Botan, quién no le había dado tiempo ni a cerrar los ojos por la inesperada acción de su compañero de cuarto, lo contempló en todo su esplendor cómo había venido al mundo. ¡Y valla esplendor! Pensó ella.

Acto seguido cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara que estaba sonrojada y ardiente. Los nervios de ver esa imagen se apoderaron de ella.

-Actúas como una virgen.-le espetó Hiei.

-Es como si nunca hubieses visto a un hombre desnudo.-le dijo Kurama a su vez.

-Si actúo así, quizá es porque lo soy.- soltó ella chillando.- por eso no he visto a ningún hombre desnudo, aparte lo que os he visto a vosotros.

Craso error, por culpa de sus nervios y de su gran boca les había confesado su pequeño secreto a ambos. Ellos, quienes al escuchar eso se quedaron atónitos, no pronunciaron palabra alguna.

Les resultaba sumamente extraño que una chica de su edad nunca hubiese mantenido relación alguna, no obstante, sus acciones así lo indicaban.

-De hecho, mi primer beso ha sido con Hilda.-se atrevió a confesar ella.

Tanto Hiei como Kurama quedaron estupefactos con esa segunda confesión. Esa chica, era más inocente de lo que ellos hubiesen predicho, y sin saberlo ella, eso les encantaba a ambos por igual, puesto que siempre habían estado con mujeres con experiencia.

Para disipar un poco la incomodidad que se había apoderado de la pequeña habitación, Kurama habló.

-De todas formas, no vuelvas a acercarte a Yusuke así. Cuando se trata de Keyko, él no responde como siempre.

-Es cierto, hazle caso.-le ordenó Hiei.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no voy a poder obedeceros.-les dijo apesadumbrada.- Keyko es mi amiga, Yusuke, a su manera, también por eso quiero ayudarles. Ambos se quieren pero son tan orgullosos que no lo admitirán nunca. Solo necesitan un pequeño empujón.

-No deberías andar de celestina por ahí.-le riñó Kurama.

-Lo sé, pero tengo un buen plan para ayudarles, no te preocupes, no haré nada estúpido de verdad.

Tras decir esto, ambos suspiraron y le pidieron que les esperase aquí. Para ella todavía no era seguro salir y si Yusuke la encontraba, no estaban seguros de cómo reaccionaría. Kurama sabía, que antes, solo se había librado porque había dejado pasmado a Yusuke sin darle tiempo para reaccionar.

Una vez los chicos le trajeron su cena, cenó y se acostó. Mañana sería otro día, un día muy complicado.

Los rayos de sol colándose por la ventana fueron los que despertaron a Botan. Ella remoloneó un poco en la cama hasta ver el reloj. Se había hecho algo tarde. Sus compañeros de habitación no la habían despertado puesto que se habían ido mucho antes que ella. Sabía que la panda de Urameshi había quedado antes de clase.

Se levantó cual bala, se acicaló, vistió y puso su peluca. Salió disparada como un rayo hacia la lavandería para coger la camisa planchada y lavada del sempai al que ayer se la manchó con chocolate.

Sin esperárselo, allí se encontraba Yusuke Urameshi, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo así que renunció a ir corriendo a por un desayuno y puso en marcha su plan.

-Urameshi.-le llamó con voz firme.

El aludido se giró y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si vienes a disculparte por lo que me dijiste ayer, lárgate, no quiero tus disculpas.-espetó él de forma grosera.

-Siento decepcionarte pero no he venido aquí a pedirte disculpas.-le contestó.- primero he venido a por una camisa, y segundo, ya que te encuentro aquí, me has ahorrado la molestia de buscarte.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-habló de forma fría.

-Quiero ofrecerte un trato.- le dijo una muy seria Botan.

Yusuke enarcó una de sus cejas negras y con la duda pintada en su cara, repitió:

-¿Un trato?

**_Mis más sinceras y avergonzadas disculpas, aquí pueden disfrutar de otro capítulo más. Espero que sigan enviando sus reviews que tan feliz me hacen. Siento no haberlos contestados todos. Espero a la próxima poder hacerlo y complacerles profundamente._**

**_Un saludo y os quiere mucho esta escritora-lectora, a todos los que leen esta historia y la apoyan y a los lectores anónimos que no dicen nada también._**

**_Un besito a todos (K)._**

**_Att: Sakura._**


	12. El trato

**~Capítulo 12. El trato~**

-¿Un trato?

-Sí, un trato.

-Y, ¿por qué piensas que voy a aceptar un trato contigo?-preguntó Yusuke arrogantemente.

Estúpido Yusuke pensó Botan. Estaba intentando resistirse por su maldito orgullo, ella lo sabía, como también sabía que el sentía mucha curiosidad por ese trato que estaba ofreciéndole. En ese momento, Botan se paró a pensar, sabía que convencer a Yusuke de que sus intenciones eran buenas, sin contar con su orgullo masculino y celos, sería complicado. Este chico era más cabezota que una mula, bueno, no, eso sería insultar a las pobres mulas que no tenían culpa. ¿Cómo convencer al orgulloso y fanfarrón de Yusuke Urameshi que quería sinceramente ayudarle en su relación con Keyko? No lo sabía, todavía no había encontrado la solución a ese pequeño, no obstante tedioso, problema. Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era jugar bien sus cartas. Actuar con inteligencia y astucia, como un gato, bueno, como la gata que era.

-Porque podría beneficiarte enormemente.-le tentó.- aunque, no creo que tengas las suficientes agallas si quiera de escucharlo.

-Habla.-le preguntó serio.

En ese momento el sonido de la campana inundó el lugar, pronto debían de entrar a clase, gracias a ese sonido a Botan se le ocurrió una idea, si le mantenía la curiosidad lo suficiente, podría hacer que escuchase su plan, e inclusive podría convencerlo de sus buenas intenciones, ahora bien, ¿Cómo hacer eso y no morir en el intento?

La respuesta para ella estaba clara, provocarle sin dañar demasiado su gran orgullo masculino. Para ella, eso era como misión imposible pero lo intentaría.

-Ahora no es el momento, pronto debemos entrar a clase.

- La clase me da igual.-le dijo cogiéndola de la mano para impedir que se marchase.- quiero escuchar hasta la última palabra de lo que me tienes que decir.

-Que a ti no te importe la clase, no significa que a mí me suceda lo mismo.

-Quizá no he sido lo suficientemente claro.-le contestó él.

-Dime de qué se trata.-le exigió.

-Se trata de Keyko.-le respondió ella.

Nada más decir el nombre de la susodicha el agarre de Yusuke se volvió fuerte, tan fuerte que fue doloroso. Botan empezó a sentir como la sangre dejaba de circular de su muñeca hacia abajo. Estaba arriesgando mucho su integridad física últimamente, tal vez debía de hacérselo mirar. Su mente empezó a trabajar a velocidades insospechadas para ella, debía de hacer algo para no recibir una paliza peor que la anterior y que esta vez Yusuke nunca más pudiera ser perdonado. Debía evitar eso a toda costa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó este furioso.

-No creo que se trate nada de lo que piensas. De todas formas si quieres averiguarlo, deberás decirme un sitio donde no haya absolutamente nadie y una hora.

Las últimas palabras sorprendieron a Yusuke Urameshi, tanto que Botan aprovechó ese instante para soltarse de su agarre sin ser demasiado brusca.

-¿Para qué quieres un sitio así?

-Dímelo y lo averiguarás.

-Este jueguito tuyo del misterio no me gusta.

-Me da igual que te guste o no. Solo dime uno.

-El baño de los estudiantes de segundo, en la segunda planta siempre está desierto a las cinco.

-Gracias, quedaremos allí a esa hora, ven solo y no traigas a ninguno de tus amigos. Yo también iré solo. Allí podremos hablar tranquilamente y te demostraré qué clase de hombre soy. Por supuesto, espero que no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a tus amiguitos.

-¿Eso es un reto?- Le comentó Yusuke alzando una de sus perfectas cejas negras.

-Tómatelo como quieras.-le contestó ella.

Al acabar la conversación, ambos salieron de la lavandería y se dirigieron a sus clases. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, sin embargo no se hablaban, el ambiente era bastante tenso, o eso notaron los alumnos cuando estos dos chicos entraron en el aula y se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos sin mandarse siquiera una mirada.

Mientras duraron las clases no se miraron, ni se hablaron. Keyko no sabía nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y por supuesto, ella no se lo iba a decir.

Tanto Kurama como Hiei no le apartaban la vista de encima a ella y a Yusuke, lo notaba, a pesar de que fuesen muy discretos, ella notaría cada una de sus miradas. No sabía si Yusuke se había dado cuenta y realmente no le importaba, pronto solucionaría su problema con él o se condenaría para siempre. No importara donde estuviese, ella reconocería ambas miradas pues, muy a su pesar los ojos de ambos le provocaban sensaciones similares, aunque un poco distintas. Las de Hiei eran miradas intensas y fuertes que le producían hormigueos allá donde mirase, en cambio, las de Kurama, a pesar de ser intensas eran más suaves, como una caricia y le provocaban unas mariposas en el estómago.

No sabía cómo interpretar ambas sensaciones. En su corta convivencia con ellos, habían pasado muchas cosas, habían surgido sentimientos donde no sabía que estuvieran. Esperaba poder aclararlos algún día, mientras tanto, tenía que concentrarse.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, se fue con las chicas a almorzar mientras notaba como las miradas del equipo Urameshi no se separaban de su ser. A mitad bocadillo, el sempai del día anterior se acercó a su mesa y le susurró algo en el oído.

-Cuando termines, ves a la clase de ayer. Espero mi camisa y no quiero excusas.

Tras decirle esto se fue, Botan decidió que por su bien, sería mejor terminar rápido su bocadillo, no quería ganarse otro enemigo del cual, no sabría si podría defenderse. Una vez terminado, se disculpó con las chicas, fue a clase a por la camisa y retomó su trayecto al aula donde ayer se había encontrado con el sempai.

A pesar de su mal sentido de la orientación y su despiste pudo hacer dos cosas, encontrar el aula sin mayores problemas, lo cual ya era un logro de por sí, y notar que el grupo de Urameshi la estaba siguiendo. Le pareció ridículo que intentaran esconderse cuando, no eran precisamente la definición de la palabra discreción, aunque eso a ella no le importo, de hecho, la aliviaba que la siguieran porque se sentía más protegida al tener cerca tanto a Hiei como a Kurama, que a pesar de no conocerlos mucho, estaba segura de que la ayudarían si llegara a pasar algo grave con el sempai.

Tras entrar al aula sintió algo extraño, ese sempai la miraba de una forma muy rara, era una mezcla de enfado y diversión que le ponía los pelos de punta. Si podía, intentaría no volver a relacionarse con él nunca más, era un hombre de lo más extraño.

Al verla entrar el sempai le dijo:

-¿Ya has llegado? Espero que traigas la camisa.

-Aquí la tiene, limpia y planchada, como le prometí.

-Buen chico.-le contestó tocándole la cabeza como si de un perro se tratara.

Tras haberle dado la camisa, ella se dispuso a retirarse y volver a la mesa con las chicas, pero algo se lo impidió. El cuerpo de su sempai le obstruyó el paso.

-No tengas tanta prisa hombre.-le dijo.-antes quiero saber un par de cosas.

-Yo ya he cumplido con el trato, no hay nada más.-respondió Botan a la defensiva.

El sempai, le miró de forma extraña y profunda. Su mirada la hizo estremecer y le puso los pelos de punta.

-Sabes no me gusta que me dejen plantado, no me gusta nada.-habló acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-Yo lo siento, fue sin querer.

-Escupe, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Me dormí, no llegué a tiempo ni para el desayuno y por poco y no llego a clase.-le explicó ella aterrorizada.

-De acuerdo, prueba a no dormirte más, otros no son tan pacientes como yo.-le susurró en el oído.- y cuidado con el chocolate. Puedes irte.

-G-gracias, hasta luego sempai.

-Kaname.-dijo él.- Kaname Hagiri.

-De acuerdo, Kaname sempai.

Tras salir de ahí Botan se encontró con el equipo Urameshi intentando esconderse para que no les pillara espiándola. Ella misma pensó que se habían vuelto un poco más idiotas de lo que, de por sí, ya eran. Sin embargo, sintió extrañamente un sentimiento cálido en su pecho al ver a Hiei y a Kurama algo apenados, por eso, en vez de molestarse, les sonrió.

Les dijo que iba a volver a la cafetería pero la alarma volvió a sonar por lo que tuvieron que volver a clase inmediatamente.

En el trayecto a su aula de clase Yusuke Urameshi se acercó por detrás a Botan y le susurró:

-A las cinco, en el baño de segundo, no faltes y sigue tus propias condiciones.

Tras decir esto se alejó con sus amigos, Botan miró a Hiei y a Kurama quienes la miraban algo curiosos. Ella se sintió culpable por no haberles contado su plan, pero definitivamente, luego de controlar el genio de Yusuke lo haría, estaba segura de que ellos le ayudarían y la comprenderían. No obstante, el tono cortante en el que Yusuke le había dicho esas palabras la había puesto algo inquieta y, en cierta medida, la asustaba.

Miró a su alrededor, al parecer solo Kurama y Hiei le habían visto hacer esa acción, tan impropia de él, a Yusuke Urameshi. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había escuchado sus palabras, lo que le hizo respirar un poco más aliviada, sabía que si se enterarán de lo que pensaba la detendrían, y eso, no podía suceder. Lo que Botan no se había dado cuenta era, de que sí había alguien más que se había visto esa acción y que además, había escuchado perfectamente sus palabras.

Las siguientes horas de clase, pasaron de forma distinta para todos. Tanto para Kurama como para Hiei, eran relativamente normales, sin contar el hecho de que vigilaban constantemente a Botan preocupados por lo que Yusuke, en un ataque de celos, pudiera hacerle. Por otro lado, a Yusuke Urameshi, quién estaba ansioso por saber de qué se trataba ese trato, las horas pasaron extremadamente lentas. Todo lo contrario le sucedió a Botan, quien estaba en un estado de puros nervios, las horas se le pasaron demasiado rápidas.

Las cinco de la tarde estaban por llegar, esperaba que su plan saliese bien, sino, no podría acudir con sus amigas a las seis de la paliza que se habrá llevado.

Disimuladamente, Botan fue yendo a la biblioteca a pedir un libro. Había notado cómo sus compañeros de habitación la seguían para vigilar que no le pasase nada. Tras encargar el libro y, de esa forma, ver cómo había despistado a Hiei y a Kurama, volvió sobre sus pasos y subió al segundo piso donde estaban las aulas de los sempais. Tardó un poco en encontrar el baño de los hombres pero lo consiguió a tiempo.

Allí dentro, se encontraba Yusuke esperándola. Miró su reloj y comprobó que no había llegado tarde, más bien, habían sido las ansias de Urameshi las cuales, le habían hecho llegar antes a él.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, tanto o más que el de esta mañana. Ahora, era la hora de la verdad. La apuesta ya la había echado esta mañana, solo era cuestión de saber si perdería o ganaría.

-He estado pensando en los posibles tratos que me puedas ofrecer.-Yusuke hizo una pausa para darle énfasis a lo siguiente que iba a decir.- Si me vas a decir que podemos compartirá, te adelanto que yo no comparto mi chica con nadie, ella será solo mía.

La cara de Botan se transfiguró de la sorpresa, en ese mismo instante no sabía si echarse a reír o llorar. Yusuke Urameshi era un verdadero idiota y un machista que veía a Keyko como una propiedad, pero que también la quería, se recordó ella. Botan no estaba dispuesta a cambiar el carácter de Yusuke, estaba segura de que una vez empezaran a salir juntos, de eso podría encargarse la misma Keyko.

-Te has confundido por completo.-aclaró ella- definitivamente por ahí no iban los tiros, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el trato que tienes que ofrecerme?

-Te ofrezco mi ayuda para poder recuperar a Keyko y que por fin salgáis juntos.

Yusuke se quedó estupefacto tras escuchar esas palabras. Su ira creció dentro de él y le dijo:

-Yo no necesito tu ayuda, ¿cómo crees que aceptaría eso?

-Eso no es lo que parece.-le contestó Botan.- y no sé si aceptarías, pero deberías meditarlo.

-Muy bien, supuestamente yo acepto tu trato, ¿Qué obtendrías tú a cambio?

-Muy simple, la felicidad de una amiga.

Las carcajadas provenientes de Yusuke Urameshi le hicieron estremecer. Su risa sonaba seca e irónica, estaba enfadado, de eso no había ninguna duda.

-¿De verdad crees que me tragaría algo así?

-No.-contestó Botan segura de sí misma.- por eso debía arriesgarme.

-¿Arriesgarte? ¿Cómo? Además, ¿Cómo puedo saber que esto no es una trampa? Dime, ¿Cómo puedo saber que no me estás utilizando para salir con Keyko?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Keyko es solo una amiga, una muy importante para mí. De todas formas sabía que esto no funcionaría si no me arriesgaba, así que lamento decirte que, después de lo que va a pasar, mi futuro estará en tus manos. Y espero, que tu confianza en mí sincero sentimiento de ayuda, también.

-¿En lo que va a pasar? ¿Confiar en tu sincero sentimiento de ayuda? ¿Tu futuro en mis manos?

Si iba a decir algo más, Yusuke Urameshi no pudo hacerlo, había entrado en un estado de shock instantáneo. A continuación de que Botan dijese esas palabras y Yusuke empezase a preguntar con su ironía, Botan se jugó su última carta, una muy peligrosa que podría acabar con ella y su futuro, pero esta era su apuesta. Se quitó la peluca en frente de Yusuke, dejó que su pelo azul, largo, rizado y suelto bajase por su espalda. Le había revelado su auténtica identidad a Yusuke Urameshi dejándolo patidifuso en el acto.

La suerte estaba echada, Yusuke ya conocía el secreto de Botan, se había mostrado ante él como lo que era, una mujer. Ahora solo quedaba esperar. ¿Cuál será su reacción al ver esto? ¿Aceptará el trato? ¿Alguna vez volvería de su estado de estupefacción? O, por el contrario a todo lo predicho, se enfadaría y la rechazaría. Eso no lo sabía, ella había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para convencerle de que podía confiar en ella, tanto como en ese momento ella había confiado en él. Una pregunta le rondó la cabeza: ¿Aceptaría Yusuke Urameshi esa confianza?

**¿Qué es lo que pasará de ahora en adelante? El futuro de Botan se encuentra en manos de Yusuke Urameshi. Si quieren saber lo que sigue, continúen leyendo.**

**Muchas gracias a los lectores anónimos que leen aunque no escriben y sobre todo a aquellos que sí lo hacen. También quiero agradecer a las personas que han colocado este fic como alerta o favoritos. **

**Os quiero mucho a todos. Un besito.**

**Att: Sakura**


End file.
